Writer story
by Rika miyake
Summary: Rin gadis kelas 7 SMP yang bercita-cita menjadi komikus. Sayangnya, dia tidak pandai menggambar. Lalu suatu hari, tiba-tiba Rin dihubungi kantor redaksi komik! Bagaimanakah kisah kelanjutan Rin? chapter 6 update!
1. Rin's kagamine dream!

Halo, dua bulan itu lama juga ya :v. Atashi wa Rika Miyake desu. Hadir untuk meramaikan fanfiction *tebar conffeti*. Rasanya kangen juga ya dan banyak banget fic yang dulu Rika baca dan sekarang udah ketinggalan berapa chapter, tau :'v. Oke, Rika sudahi dulu curhat sebentar ini. Semoga kamu suka fic Rika!

* * *

 **Rika miyake proudly present**

 **Writer story**

 **Vocaloid belongs to Crypton**

 **Story by me**

 _ **Don't like don't read, simple as that**_

 _ **Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

1\. Kagamine's dream!

 _"And i don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause i've still got a lot of fight left in me"_

 _Fight song- Rachel platten_

 _Dahulu kala, ada desa kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh laki-laki. Desa itu terletak di sebuah negara asing yang berada jauh dari Jepang._

 _Di desa itu hiduplah seorang laki-laki bernama 'Len'_

 _Suatu hari.._

 _Dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis perempuan yang akan mengubah nasibnya._

7-1 class. Kelas berdinding putih dan berhias lukisan dari anak-anak kelas 7-1 yang tiap semester selalu berganti. Anak kelas tersebut lumayan banyak, jumlahnya sekitar 40 orang. Ada gadis berambut honeyblonde sebahu yang mengenakan bando ber-pita putih besar yang membuatnya terlihat lebih tinggi. Mata ceruleannya selalu berbinar gembira dan bibirnya tertarik keatas seakan terus menyunggingkan senyum dan keceriaan. Gadis itu sedang tersenyum menatap kearah papan tulis. Sesekali, ia menatap kearah jam kelas dengan tidak sabar. Gadis itu memakai seragam bermodel sailor dengan dasi kuning kerah oranye, dan berlengan panjang yang ujungnya bewarna oranye. Gadis itu menyukai seragam sekolahnya. Alasannya simple saja, ia menyukai warna Oranye—warna yang sama dengan buah kesukaanya, jeruk—. Namanya, Rin Kagamine. Mangaka yang tidak bisa menggambar. Tapi, tentu saja dia tidak menyerah! Alasan ia melihat terus kearah jam, karena ia ingin mengumpulkan naskah komiknya ke redaksi majalah impiannya segera. Ah iya, redaksi itu selalu menjadi target Rin sebagai debutnya. Gadis itu berada peringkat 11 di kelasnya. Rin duduk sendiri karena Kamui Gakupo, teman sebangku Rin, pindah keluar negeri sebulan lalu. Rin menyukai tempat duduknya, berada di samping jendela. Tempat duduk itu, membuat Rin bisa merasakan hembusan angin setiap harinya dan sinar matahari pagi yang menyusup masuk.

Di belakang Rin, ada gadis berambut hijau yang sedang serius memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan. Gadis itu bermata Turqoise. Binar matanya lembut. Hatsune Miku, namanya. Ia memang tipe orang serius dan menggilai belajar sehingga ia berada di peringkat 2. Kebiasaan gadis itu ketika sedang berpikir adalah menggigit pensil. Miku, adalah sahabat Rin. Ia juga memakai seragam yang sama dengan Rin. Ia membuat rambut tealnya dengan model twintail dengan ikat rambut oranye.

Di sebelahnya, Sakine Meiko yang cuek. Ia sering tertidur di kelas. Anehnya, saat tertidur ia masih bisa mendengarkan penjelasan guru dan orang-orang disekitarnya dengan jelas. Jadi, guru-guru pun angkat tangan dengan Meiko yang benar-benar unik. Ia selalu berada di 10 besar. Tak pernah keluar dari 10 besar. Ialah sahabat Rin yang kedua. Ia juga memakai jaket jins berwarna hitam. Ya, Sakine Meiko terkenal dengan ke-tomboy-an nya. Meiko tidak suka di panggil Mei-chan oleh Rin. Memanggil Meiko dengan Mei-chan? Kamu nggak bakal bisa lihat hari esok lagi. Kecuali, tentu saja Miku dan Rin. Ia mungkin marah, tapi tetap menganggapnya sebagai candaan.

 **Saat bel pulang berbunyi..**

Rin dengan ceria bangkit dari kursi dan berjalan ke arah dua orang yang sedang merapikan buku-buku ke dalam tasnya. Sambil menunggu dengan sabar, Rin memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut. Setelah selesai, Rin segera menghampiri dengan ceria kearah mereka. Walau jelas, di wajah Meiko yang sedikit kesal karena di-cegat pulang oleh Rin yang mungkin akan berceloteh soal komiknya.

"Lalu, bagaimana pendapat kalian?" Tanya Rin ceria setelah menunjukkan naskah komiknya.

"Pendapat?" Tanya Meiko dengan agak ragu melihat kearah kumpulan kertas yang disebut gadis berambut honeyblonde tersebut sebagai 'debut' komiknya tersebut. Kertas itu sedang dipegang Miku, yang juga beraut wajah ragu.

"Ya, tentang karya (yang akan menjadi) debut-ku ini!" Seru Rin ceria tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Miku yang berusaha memaksakan senyum dan Meiko yang terang-terangan terlihat ragu.

"Ini karya fantasy terbaik yang menggambarkan impian tokoh utama 'Len'!" Jelas Rin seraya menatap Meiko dan Miku dengan bola mata bewarna cerulean dan binar senangnya yang tak lupa terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Hee, Rin membuat komik?" Terdengar suara bisik-bisik di sekitar Miku, Meiko, dan Rin

"Hei, aku lihat dong!" Seru seseorang gadis berkuncir satu seraya mendekati mereka bertiga. Rin Kagamine, hanya tersenyum bangga seraya menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang dan membusungkan dada.

" _Ano_..Omong-omong," ujar Miku yang kelihatan ragu.

" _Nani nani_?" Tanya Rin seraya menaikkan alisnya.

" _E-etto_..Sketsa kasarmu..Lumayan," kata Miku pelan.

"Hee, itu bukan sketsa kasar! Itu debutku!" Seru Rin, agak kesal saat gadis itu bilang bahwa itu 'skets a kasar' dari komiknya.

"Padahal, aku sudah membuatnya dengan susah payah dan masih dikira sketsa atau coret-coretan?!" Pikir Rin kesal seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya.

"EHHHH?! Serius?" Seru Miku berbarengan dengan Meiko. Rin mendecak pelan.

"Menurut kalian?" Tanya Rin retoris. Walaupun wajahnya tidak menunjuk tanda ia sedang kesal, suaranya terdengar demikian.

" _a-ano..Gomen ne_ , Rin- _chan_. A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu..aku, aku, aku..minta maaf.." Kata Miku seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam. Terlihat penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Miku?" Tanya Meiko angkat bicara.

"He?" Tanya Rin sambil menatap Meiko, tidak mengira Meiko akan berbicara.

"Gambarmu jelek, terlalu kotor, tidak ada latar pemandangan, tidak jelas perbedaan gambar tokohnya. Ini memang lebih cocok menjadi sketsa kasar. Kesimpulannya, Miku tidak salah bila berasumsi seperti itu bila melihat gambarmu, " ujar Meiko seraya melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

 **Jleb..Strike in the kokoro.**

"Huaaa! GAMBARKU NGGAK JELEK ! MEI-CHAN NGGAK MEMAHAMI KEINDAHAN KOMIK BUATANKU!" Seru Rin seraya menangis kencang.

" _Nakanaide_! Toh, aku berkata sesuai kenyataanya. Buat apa aku bohong?" kata Meiko. Suaranya meninggi satu oktaf di awal kalimat lalu memelan di akhir kalimat. Meiko tidak menarik kata-katanya.

"Meiko _Baka_!" Jerit Rin. Miku mendekat kearah Rin seraya memeluknya. Badan Rin gemetar karena menangis.

"Terserahlah.. Aku tidak salah karena aku berkata sejujurnya. Lagipula, sahabat memang harus berkata jujur dan saling membantu, kan?" Ujar Meiko yang tampak tidak peduli. Miku menatap tajam kearah Meiko.

"Apa? Aku kan ngomong jujur," kata Meiko cuek.

"Ehem! Daripada itu, apa kalian berdua sudah membaca Girls bulan ini?" Tanya Miku yang berusaha mengalihkan suasana.

"Hah?!" Seru Meiko dan Rin. Rin menghapus air matanya seraya menatap Miku yang masih memeluknya.

"Kau sudah membelinya?" Tanya Rin bersemangat seraya menatap dalam kearah bola mata Turqoise milik Miku.

"Ya, tadi pagi di mini market. Aku hendak membeli sarapan dan kebetulan aku melihat majalah itu. Karena kebetulan aku membawa uang jajan lebih, aku beli saja. Takutnya, nanti kehabisan," jelas Miku ceria. Tampaknya Rin tidak memerhatikannya karena langsung menatap dengan antusias benda yang dipegang Miku.

"Silahkan kalau ingin pinjam.." Kata Miku seraya tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Rin yang paling antusias dan Meiko yang menahan diri agar tetap terlihat 'cool' walau penasaran.

"Aku penasaran sama akhir cerita 'Mahou love'," kata Meiko seraya membalikkan halaman majalah bernama 'girls' itu yang sekarang berada di tangannya.

 **Girls** adalah majalah komik perempuan yang sangat populer dan terbit setiap bulan. Dan bulan ini, memuat bagian terakhir 'Mahou Love'. Mahou Love adalah serial yang sangat populer karya komikus bernama Kaiko Shion.

"Sudah kuduga akan berakhir seperti ini," kata Meiko nyaris seperti bergumam saat melihat endingnya. Rin masih menatap kearah halaman yang berisi gadis yang berkata 'aku menyukaimu' 'aku selalu menyukaimu, Aiko'. Ahh~ cliche, gadis yang sedang menyatakan cintanya dan menjadi ending chapter. lalu ternyata, laki-lakinya juga ternyata menyukai gadis tersebut, dan mereka berakhir bahagia.

"OH!" Seru Rin. Dari wajahnya, ia seakan baru teringat sesuatu

" _Nee_ , ada apa, Rin- _chan_?" Tanya Miku menatap bingung kearah Rin.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku mau mengajukan komik-ku ke redaksi," kata Rin seraya berkemas-kemas. Karena terlalu bersemangat tadi, ia lupa berkemas-kemas buku sekolahnya.

"Mengajukan ke redaksi?!" Seru Meiko dan Miku tampak tidak percaya.

"Yup!" Seru Rin. Ia pun menatap berbalik kearah kedua temannya yang masih memandang Rin dengan raut wajah tidak percaya. "Setelah debut, akan kuberikan tanda tanganku untuk kalian berdua!" Seru Rin seraya mengedipkan matanya kearah teman-temannya dan memberikan tanda peace.

" _Bye-bye, itterasshai_!" Seru Rin ceria sambil berlari keluar kelas.

"Aku nggak butuh tanda tanganmu," gumam Meiko seraya menatap kearah pintu kelas.

"Fuuh.." Desah Meiko seraya duduk kembali ke bangkunya. Bangku sekolahnya, berada tepat di belakang Rin yang duduk sendirian. Meiko masih ingat, Gakupo sering sekali menjahili atau mengombali Meiko dan Miku. Kalau Rin? Selalu ia ejek sebutan 'bocah' 'cebol' 'domba' 'Ugly usagi-chan' 'orang yang mempunyai mimpi yang tak akan ke-sampaian' ' kambing berisik' 'domba bodoh'. Tentu saja, Rin akan membalas dengan sebutan 'kepala terong' 'cowok jadi-jadian' 'transgender' 'kesatria tangguh' (tentu saja, itu sarkastik bukan pujian. Karena, Gakupo bermimpi jadi samurai namun, saat melawan Rin yang paling payah menggunakan katana pun tak bisa Gakupo lawan. Bukan karena Rin cewek, tapi karena Gakupo lemah banget dalam bela diri. Makanya, dia keluar negeri buat belajar bela diri) 'lekong' 'banci terong' 'terong pedas' 'Titan terong'. Kalau saat pelajaran, duo itu selalu ribut. Membuat guru-guru pusing dengan kelakuan mereka. Terkadang, Miku dan Meiko suka geli sendiri melihat pertengkaran Gakupo dan Rin. Atau sebutan mereka, 'kucing dan anjing'' atau mungkin 'domba dan terong (?)'.

"Rin terlalu percaya diri," komentar Meiko seraya menerawang ke arah pintu.

"Itu bagus bukan? Aku harap aku juga memiliki sifat percaya diri juga," kata Miku pelan. Miku memang anak yang agak pemalu.

Meiko hanya menatapnya sekilas lalu menghembuskan napas, "Kalau terlalu percaya diri, juga tidak bagus."

"Ng? Apa?" Tanya Meiko seraya menatap kearah gadis berambut twintail di sebelahnya itu karena merasa ditatapi.

"Kita sebagai teman sebaiknya mendukung dia saja.." Kata Miku seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Berjuanglah, Rin!" Seru Miku seraya mengepalkan tangannya, memberikan semangat. Meiko menatap Miku dengan malas.

"Aku tahu. Dan, sudah kuduga kau akan berbicara begitu. Kau terlalu mudah ditebak, Miku." Kata Meiko lalu menghela napas, "Tapi, dia serius berpikiran bisa menjadi komikus?" Tanya Meiko tanpa melihat kearah Miku.

"Apalagi gambar seperti ini?" Tanya Meiko seraya menatap lagi kearah kertas yang berisi gambar yang dibuat Rin. Posisi tubuh yang tidak pas, tidak ada latarnya, rambut acak-acakan, dan masih banyak lagi. Memang, lebih tepat di sebut 'Sketsa kasar'. Meiko hanya menghela napas seraya bergumam pelan .

"Berjuanglah, Rin.." Gumam Meiko. Miku melirik kearah teman berambut cokelatnya itu, dan tersenyum lembut. Meiko yang terlihat cuek dan tidak peduli terhadap Rin itu, sebenarnya sangat care dan menyayanginya.

* * *

 **Rin POV:**

Sejak dua tahun lalu, aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi komikus. Aku pertama kali membaca Girls di musim panas kelas 5 SD. Aku masih teringat apa yang kukatakan pada ibuku, Lenka.

 **Flashback On:**

 _"Kaa-chan! Belikan ini !" Seru Rin kecil kelas 5 SD._

 _"Eh? gomen, Rin-chan sayang. Kamu kan sudah membeli banyak buku, sebaiknya kamu nggak beli lagi," kata ibu Rin, Lenka, seraya mengelus rambut honeyblonde milik anaknya._

 _"N-nggak mau! Pokoknya, aku minta beliin ini!" Kata Rin, "Aku, aku..Aku balikin semua buku yang pengen kubeli dan aku beli buku itu!" Pinta Rin lalu bergegas mengembalikan buku-bukunya tanpa ibunya sempat berkata apa-apa._

 _"Sudahlah, Rin. Kamu masih bisa membeli buku itu dan buku lainnya. Nggak apa-apa. Cuma sekali-kali ini aja ya?" Tanya Lenka seraya menghentikan lari Rin dan menepuk kepalanya._

 _"B-benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Rin ragu. Walaupun masih kecil, Rin sedikit menyesal telah egois tadi._

 _"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Buat Rin-chwan apa sih yang enggak?" Tanya Lenka seraya mencubit gemas pipi tembam Rin. Raut wajah Rin berubah menjadi secerah matahari._

 _"Arigatou, Kaa-chan. Hontou ni, Arigatou! Aku sayaaaangg banget sama Kaa-chan!" Seru Rin seraya melompat lompat gembira lalu memeluk ibunya dengan erat. Lenka tersenyum lalu balas memeluk Rin._

 _"Kamu itu ya, Rin. Gampang sekali bahagia dengan hal-hal kecil.." Kata Lenka seraya tertawa dan mengelus rambut Rin._

 _"Iya, dong! Kita kan harus mensyukuri semua yang telah diberikan oleh tuhan! Walaupun, itu kecil!" Seru Rin seraya tersenyum ceria. Lenka tertegun sejenak lalu tersenyum. Ia tidak menyangka gadis kecilnya akan berkata sedemikian rupa. Gadis yang dulu masih manja, kini telah berpikir bijaksana._

 _"Ok, Rin. Kaa-chan bayar dulu, baru kamu bisa baca," ujar Lenka. Ia tertawa kecil melihat Rin mendekap buku itu seakan-akan buku itu amat penting baginya. Rin mengangguk mengikuti ibunya yang segera bayar ke kasir. Setelah dibayar, Rin memeluk erat majalah tersebut seraya tersenyum gembira. Melihat putrinya, Lenka hanya bisa tersenyum putri kecilnya adalah kebahagiaan untuknya juga._

* * *

 _Kemudian, Rin menemukan komik karya Kaiko Shion. Semulanya, Rin tidak begitu tertarik dan melewati komik itu dengan mencari komik lainnya. Setelah membaca komik lainnya, ia akhirnya membaca komik karya Kaiko Shion itu. Entah kenapa, ia sangat menyukai komik yang ia kira semulanya tidak bagus itu._

 _Lenka tengah menyapu lantai saat mendengar suara isakan tangis dari kamar Rin. Dengan cemas, Lenka buru-buru menaruh sapunya lalu berlari ke kamar putri kecilnya tersebut. Lenka mengetuk pintu kamar Rin._

 _"Rin, ada apa? Daijoubu desuka? Ada yang sakit? Kenapa kamu nangis, nak? Ayo cerita sama kaa-chan..." Tanya Lenka panik dan me-bombardir dengan serangan pertanyaan._

 _Tidak ada jawaban. Rin masih menangis. Lenka pun berusaha membuka pintu. Untungnya, pintu kamar anaknya tersebut tidak dikunci. Dengan cepat, Lenka membuka pintu yang nyaris terbanting terbuka._

 _"Rin! Kamu kenapa?! " Tanya Lenka cemas saat melihat Rin menangis sambil membaca majalah Girls. Dengan cepat, Lenka memeluk anaknya. Perasaan cemas menghantui hatinya._

 _"Anak perempuan ini sudah berjuang keras. Akhirnya, dia bisa bahagia," kata Rin masih dengan terisak-isak._

 _"Eh? Siapa?" Tanya Lenka bingung. Ia menanyakan kenapa anaknya menangis malah dijawab dengan perkataan yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya._

 _"Ini lho! Komiknya seru banget sampai aku menangis!" Seru Rin seraya mengusap air matanya._

 _Lenka terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa seraya mengelus kepala Rin. "Nee, kamu suka ya sama komiknya? Kalau nggak suka, nggak mungkin kamu terbawa perasaan seperti itu."_

 _"Iya! Aku suka, suka, suka pakai banget, banget, banget!" Jawab Rin dengan senyum merekah. Lenka tertawa melihat reaksi anaknya._

 _"Rin mau menulis seperti itu juga?" Tanya Lenka seraya menatap bola mata cerulean Rin yang sama dengannya. Rin menatap ibunya dengan terkejut._

 _"H-hah?! M-memangnya bisa?" Tanya Rin tak percaya._

 _"Kalau Rin berusaha, pasti bisa!" Seru Lenka tanpa ragu seraya tersenyum lebar. Melihat senyum optimis ibunya, Rin ikut -akan energi optimis ibunya langsung mengalir dirinya lewat senyuman cerah Lenka._

 _"Doakan aku ya, kaa-chan!" Kata Rin seraya memeluk Lenka. Lenka membalas pelukan putrinya tersebut dengan hangat._

 _"Rin pasti bisa menjadi komikus hebat! Buat Kaa-chan bangga, oke?" Tanya Lenka. Rin mengangguk lalu tertidur. Karena menangis, ia menjadi capek dan ketiduran. Lenka tersenyum lalu membaringkan Rin ke kasurnya dan menyelimuti anaknya._

 _"Berjuanglah, Rin.." Bisik Ibunya dan mengecup kening Rin. Lenka pun berjalan keluar kamar Rin dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Seulas senyum terlukis di wajah selalu mendukung apapun keputusan anaknya._

 **Flashback off.**

Aku jujur memang menangis waktu pertama kali membaca Girls. Impianku semakin meluas setiap kali mebalikkan halaman. Rasanya..Rasanya.. sungguh membuat hatiku berdebar-debar. Adrenalin memacu diriku. Aku jadi bersemangat untuk menulis komik. Setiap mengenang flashback itu, aku sering tersenyum sendiri. Oh ya, harusnya aku itu kembar. Kata kaa-chan,kembaranku namanya Len dan dia laki-laki. Tapi, dia meninggal karena tubuhnya kekurangan berat badan dan dia terserang penyakit. Aku dan Len memang lahir 8 bulan, namun akulah yang berhasil bertahan hidup hingga sekarang. Oh, seandainya, Len masih ada.. pasti dia tengah menyemangatiku sekarang dan mempunyai passion membuat manga sama sepertiku. Atau malah...berkebalikan denganku dan berjalan dengan dingin serta cuek dan terus-terusan mengejek gambaranku? Ah! Berhentilah memikirkan dia, Rin! Sekarang, Len hidup sebagai fictional character manga -yang akan menjadi-debutku.

Hari itu aku masih ingat...

Dari 7 May 2 tahun lalu..

Aku telah membuat keputusan..

Aku akan menjadi Kaiko Shion yang kedua! Aku pasti bisa!

* * *

Dengan langkah mantap, aku berjalan masuk kearah kereta yang akan membawaku ke stasiun dekat redaksi Girls. Rasanya, jantungku berdebar cepat. Senang sekali! Aku terus berpikir, apakah orang-orang redaksi Girls itu mau menerima karyaku?

Kuharap iya!

"Apa reaksi Gakupo ya mengenai ini?" Tanyaku pelan. Seketika, aku menggeleng.

"Kenapa aku malah memikirkan terong itu!" Jeritku di dalam pikiranku. Bukan.. kalian salah sangka bila mengira aku menyukai si terong pervert itu. Nah! Aku sudah mendapat julukan baru untuk dia! Sayangnya, dia sudah ke luar negri. Heh! Lagi-lagi memikirkan dia, Rin! Uuh, buang pikiranmu tentang terong pervert, Rin! Lagipula, kenapa sih memikirkan dia?

Ah, ya mungkin memang ada alasan. Ini bukan cinta. Namun, dia lah yang sudah kuanggap sebagai abangku sendiri. Kami bersahabat sejak SD. Dia sama-sama Otaku denganku. Namun, dari dulu ia mencintai Megurine Luka—katanya sih, tapi aku juga tak tahu itu jujur atau tidak—toh, aku tidak peduli amat. Dia lah tempat shoulder to cry ku bila ada yang mengejek gambaranku jelek atau pun membully diriku. Ya, aku lemah.. namun, ia selalu ada sebagai peran 'kakak' disampingku...

"Kau dulu memang lemah. Namun, sekarang kau harus menjadi perempuan independent, Rin. Aku tak mungkin berada disisimu selamanya—walaupun aku berharap begitu—. Aku yakin kau kuat. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjamin kita bisa bertemu lagi. Di Amerika, aku sudah di-jodohkan dengan Luka. Aku harus bersamanya, Rin. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan dia. Apalagi, ini atas perintah langsung dari orang tuaku. Berhentilah menangis dan jadilah Rin yang kuat! Aku akan menyemangatimu dan mendoakanmu dari jauh! Aku yakin, kamu bisa debut dan sukses, Rin. Rin yang kukenal tidak mungkin menyerah, bukan?"

Kata-kata itu terngiang di kepalaku. Saat, kakak dan seseorang yang menjadi _shoulder to cry_ ku pergi, rasanya separuh jiwaku ikut pergi bersamanya. Aku tidak menghentikannya. Karena, aku paham perasaanya. Aku benci mengakui ini, dialah sahabat yang paling mengerti aku. Walau aku tahu dia terkadang hanya bercanda dalam ejekannya. Namun, ia selalu menyemangatiku dan mengoreksi apa yang salah. Aku terlonjak saat mengetahui air mataku meleleh menuruni pipiku.

"Kau tak apa-apa, _Oujou-chan_?" Tanya gadis berambut biru itu menatap kearahku. Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan seraya menatapnya dan tersenyum. Tentu saja, agar ia yakin aku baik-baik saja.

Baru ku-sadari, kereta telah berhenti di stasiun dekat dengan kantor redaksi Girls. Buru-buru, aku merapikan barang-barangku dan mengusap air mataku lalu berlari keluar dari pintu kereta. Gadis berambut biru itu mengikutiku.

"Kau benar-benar tak apa?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan.

" _Daijoubu desuka_ ," balasku. Selama beberapa detik, gadis itu terlihat tidak yakin dan khawatir, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku lalu pergi ke cafe depan persis kantor redaksi Girls.

Aku menatap kearah gedung bertingkat tersebut. Wajahku memerah karena malu dan gugup. Bahkan, kakiku rasanya lemas sekali. Dalam hatiku berperang apakah aku harus masuk atau tidak. Masuk, aku bisa saja keterima namun bisa juga tidak. Tidak masuk, menanggung malu dan penyesalan bila aku bisa saja mendapatkan debut pertama. Namun, lega bila ternyata ditolak. Andai aku bisa melihat masa depan. Namun, itu tidak seru. Kalau kita bisa melihat masa depan, tidak ada lagi yang menantang dan pilihan-pilihan yang harus dipilih. Lalu, aku menarik napas dan menghembuskan perlahan

Sekali lagi, aku menatap kearah gedung tersebut...

 _Doki, doki, doki, doki, doki.._

" _Gimana, nih..aku gugup sekali._." Batinku seraya sekali lagi menatap kearah gedung yang menjulang tinggi tersebut.

" _Demo, kalau melewati pintu ini..._ " Batinku seraya sekali lagi menatap pintu otomatis di depannya.

" _Aku akan debut_!" Seru Rin di dalam pikirannya.

Bugh!

Aku membentur seseorang cukup keras. Karena terlalu kaget, aku melepaskan peganganku dari kertas-kertas yang akan menjadi debutku ini.

Srak..sraak..srak..

Aku terjatuh diatas tanah yang keras. Seketika, rasa nyeri di bagian pinggang hingga ke kakiku terasa sakit. Posisi jatuhku terduduk dan orang itu—yang kelihatan lebih tua dariku—juga ikut jatuh terduduk. Seluruh kertas komik yang sudah aku susun, berantakan diatas tanah. Dengan kesal, aku melotot kearah orang tersebut yang sekarang sedang sibuk mencari kacamatanya yang terlempar cukup jauh.

"Da..dasar.." Aku bersiap-siap memarahi orang tersebut. Apalagi, kata makian sudah ada diujung lidahku.

" _Tua bangkaa.._. _Kussoo_!" Batinku seraya menatap sebal kearah laki-laki tersebut.

"Ini milikmu?" Tanya laki-laki bersuara rendah tersebut. Suaranya sangat dalam dan rendah. Namun, kuyakin dia bisa bersuara tinggi juga. Ah, saat aku melihatnya, rasanya dunia di sekitarku berhenti.

" _Dia mirip tokoh utama dalam sebuah cerita_!" Batinku seraya tersenyum dan merona. Laki-laki itu bertubuh tinggi hampir tinggi dengan Gakupo, ia mempunyai rambut deep blue, hidung mancung, mata bewarna biru yang sama dengan rambutnya. Mata dan rambutnya mengingatkanku tentang samudra yang bewarna biru dan luas. Kulitnya putih. Baik ia memakai kacamata atau tidak, ia tetaplah tampan. Kata tampan kurang pas, dia lebih ke..GANTENG SUPER GANTENG BANGET!

"Yosh, tidak diragukan lagi!" Seruku secara tidak sadar menyuarakan pikiranku tentang betapa laki-laki itu mirip sebuah tokoh utama dalam manga yang biasanya ganteng. Adegan _cliche_ seperti ini juga pasti bisa saja terjadi. Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan heran saat melihat tiba-tiba aku di depannya berteriak. Ah, _kami-sama,_ aku senang sekali di pertemukan orang se-tampan dia!

" _Weirdo_. Gadis-gadis.. memang aneh.." Gumam laki-laki tersebut seraya mengernyit heran. Aku melotot kearah laki-laki yang kira-kira hanya berbeda 3 tahun denganku itu. (oh ya, Rin disini 13 tahun ya ^^)

" _Nanda yo_? Ngapain ngeliatin?!" Sahut laki-laki itu dengan ketus saat aku melotot kearahnya. Aku mendecih. Dia tidak benar-benar seperti impianku! Hancur sudah image malaikat nan tampan di depanku. Kupikir dia baik, punya senyuman _angelic_ , dan ramah. Sekarang, berganti dengan monster dingin dan arogan yang bermulut tajam. Tiba-tiba, aku tersadar sesuatu..

" _Ah..name card itu.._ " Batinku seraya melirik name card untuk orang-orang redaksi komik. Aku mengernyit melihat sebuah card yang sepertinya hanya dimiliki oleh orang yang bekerja di kantor redaksi komik. Lalu, dia baru saja keluar dari kantor redaksi komik Girls. Karena semua itu, dengan _sotoyny_ a aku langsung berkesimpulan bahwa dia adalah salah satu staff kantor redaksi komik girls!

"Yap! Pasti dia staf redaksi!" Batinku. Aku menatap kearahnya dengan mata berbinar. Dengan heran, ia mengangkat alisnya lalu kemudian menatap kearah Sketsa komikku dan terlihat terkejut. Benar kan! Baru bertemu saja, aku sudah membuat takjub salah satu staff redaksi! Rin kagamine gitu lho!

"Ng, Ariga—" Baru saja aku mau bilang terimakasih dia memotong.

"Jelek banget," ujarnya dingin, pedas, to the point.

 **Jleb.**

"HAH APA?!" Seruku kaget. Aku memutuskan loading selama beberapa menit untuk mencerna kata-katanya yang diluar ekspetasiku.

Ia kembali menatap kearah kertas naskah komikku, "Kalau seperti ini, siapa pun nggak akan bisa membacanya," ujar laki-laki tersebut pedas. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku disisi tubuhku. Badanku gemetar karena menahan amarah. Wajahku menunjukkan tatapan mata mematikan khas 'Rin Kagamine'. Namun, ia menunjukkan wajah tidak peduli. Membuatku semakin naik darah melihatnya. Berani-beraninya dia menghinaku!

Aku hampir saja menangis. Namun, akhirnya aku ingat bahwa aku harus kuat. Untuk Gakupo... Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menepis rasa ingin menangis itu dari diriku

" _P-padahal...ini pertemuan pertama kami.."_ Batinku seraya menahan kesal dan kecewa yang tercampur aduk di hatiku.

"..." Laki laki itu hanya menatapku dengan pandangan 'ini-punyamu-kan-?-jelek-sekali'.

"Tapi dia malah menghina karya terbaikku yang penuh cinta dan semangat.." Batinku.

Dengan segera, aku merebut kertas komikku yang berada di tangannya. Ia kaget dengan gerakan-ku yang tidak terduga. Lalu, ia hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya tanda heran. Uh, aku benci wajahnya!

"Jangan sentuh!" Seruku cepat.

"Justru matamu yang jelek! Kau tak mengerti seni! _Baka_!" Seruku seraya berdiri dan menjulurkan lidah. Laki-laki itu menatapku dengan tatapan 'apa-apaan-anak-ini..'.

" _Cowok biru itu menyebalkan! Bodo amat dia staff redaksi atau bukan!_ " Pikirku seraya bangkit dari posisi jatuhku. Lalu, beringsut kearah kantor redaksi Girls. Rasa gugupku sudah diganti kesal, sehingga aku tidak Nervous lagi. Dipikir-pikir, _thanks to the that blue haired man_ aku jadi tidak gugup lagi. Namun, dia sukses membuatku _bad mood_ parah.

* * *

"Huh? Cover komik?" Pemuda tersebut melihat kearah kertas yang lupa diambil oleh gadis yang tadi ditabraknya. Ia berjongkok lalu mengambilnya.

"Eh? Komikus jenius Rin Kagamine?" Ujar laki-laki tersebut. Laki-laki itu tertawa dan berusaha mengontrol tawanya yang cukup keras.

"Dasar cewek aneh.." Kata Pemuda tersebut seraya menghela napas dan menyimpan kertas tersebut ke dalam map yang ia bawa.

Seketika Rin yang sedang menaiki elevator, bersin.

"Ah.. Anak itu terlalu percaya diri." Kata pemuda tersebut seraya tersenyum dan memandang pintu masuk kantor redaksi komi Girls, tempat Rin tadi masuk.

"Hm, tapi.. Aku suka kepercayaan dirinya.." Bisik pemuda itu seraya tersenyum misterius.

* * *

Di gedung redaksi..

" _Oyurushi kudasai!_ covernya nggak ada!" Seruku seraya menahan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja di pelupuk mataku.

" _Padahal, aku yakin sudah membawanya tadi._." Batinku seraya masih meminta maaf.

" Iie,do itashimashite. Omong-omong, Bicara soal komik.." Kata orang tersebut. Ia membetulkan letak kacamata ovalnya –yang sama sekali tidak turun ataupun berubah dari tempat aslinya daritadi— seraya merapikan naskah komikku. Dari bahasa tubuhnya, ia terlihat ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

" _H, ha'i_!" Seruku gugup. Aku harus siap apapun yang dikritik oleh orang di depanku ini. Pemuda yang berumur sekitar 20 tahunan itu memang orang yang mengurus apakah komikku layak atau tidak dimuat dalam majalah Girls.

"Um..Pertama-tama, sebaiknya kau mempelajari dasarnya dulu." Kata laki-laki tersebut.

"D-dasar?!" Tanyaku gugup. Apakah itu berarti dia berkata secara halus bahwa aku tidak tahu dasar menggambar?! Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu terlihat tidak merasa enak denganku. Itu jelas terlukis di wajahnya, namun ia tetap melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Yaah, kau harus tahu hal-hal kecil," lanjutnya. Aku mengangguk pelan. Aku tahu bahwa ini menjurus kemana. Walau, di pikiranku aku terus menjerit 'apa yang salah dari komikku!'. Bisa dibilang orang ini menolak komikku secara halus. Hatiku rasanya sakit sekali.

" _Sumimasen_.." Kataku pelan dengan suara serak. Ia mengangguk. Lalu, aku pun menutup pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Haah.." Aku menghela napas dan bersandar ke pintu ruangan tadi. Sambil menatap kearah lantai, aku berkali-kali meminta agar diriku tidak menangis. Aku sudah berjanji untuk menerima apapun hasilnya.

Tapi itu sulit. Disaat aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi, aku pun berlari menuju elevator dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sempat, tadi aku bertubrukan bahu dengan seseorang saat keluar dari lift. Orang tersebut berteriak ' _Itai_!', aku meliriknya sedikit, ternyata ia jatuh terjengkang. Namun, karena aku tidak mau orang melihatku menangis, aku tidak sempat menolongnya dan buru-buru menutup pintu lift. Segera, aku meninggalkan kantor redaksi tersebut. Saat itulah, tangisku keluar. Beberapa orang menatapku dengan heran. Malu tidak ingin orang melihatku menangis, aku menutup kedua mataku dengan lengan kiriku seraya terus berlari.

"Oh, _kami-sama_..sebegitukah jelek gambaranku...?" Batinku seraya berlari dan menyeka air mataku.

Aku menemukan tempat itu. Tempat disaat aku merasa lemah dan perlu menumpahkan air mataku. Tempat dulu aku dan Gakupo yang masih kecil, bermain bersama. Tempat aku dan Gakupo bermain ayunan bersebelahan dan berlomba siapa yang paling tinggi ayunannya. Aku menduduki ayunan itu. Dua pasang ayunan kesepian. Dan sekarang duduklah gadis kesepian yang murung. Ayunan sebelahku yang harusnya ada orang yang selalu membuatku kesal, senang, dan sedih itu..Kini aku hanya memainkannya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku, Gakupo. Hari ini, sepertinya aku tidak debut lagi.." Bisikku pelan

"Aku capek dengan semua ini!" Jeritku. Aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa menutup-nutupi lagi. Perasaan kecewa, sedih, dan marah tercampur dalam hatiku. Janjiku untuk menjadi gadis kuat sudah runtuh..

"Maafkan aku, Gakupo. Aku tidak bisa sendiri. Aku membutuhkanmu, Gaku- _nii_. Katanya, kau selalu ada bila aku sedang membutuhkanmu..Kemana kau sekarang, Gaku- _nii_? Katamu, bila aku memanggil kamu dengan sebutan _'nii-san'_ kamu akan mau menenangkanku. Namun, apa?! Aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali dan kau tidak datang. Kau mungkin sekarang sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Luka dan melupakan sahabatmu sejak SD ini. Kemana kau, Gakupo! Aku membencimu.. Aku membenci orang yang ingkar janji! Aku benci dirimu! Benci, benci, benci, benci! Kuharap kau mati saja!" Jeritku.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Aku menangis lagi karena menyadari kata-kataku yang salah. Aku tak mau kehilangan Gakupo, apalagi harus berbeda dunia. Angin menerbangkan rambut pendek _honeyblonde_ milikku. Aku menyalahkan semuanya. Kenapa Len harus mati?! Bila, Len tidak mati.. pasti ia berada di samping diriku. Kenapa Gakupo harus pindah? Bila, Gakupo tidak pindah dia pasti sedang menghiburku dengan lelucon dan muka lucunya –yang terkadang garing—kemana semua orang saat aku membutuhkannya?! Kenapa malah meninggalkanku?! Kemana Miku dan Meiko yang mungkin bila ada mereka, mereka sedang sibuk menenangkanku seraya membelikan es krim jeruk kesukaanku. Mungkin, aku harus berhenti bergantung mereka. Aku harus kuat. Seketika, sesuatu terlintas di otakku..

Apakah aku harus menyerah saja?

Toh, tidak ada gunanya aku bersikap optimis. Aku akan selalu gagal..

* * *

 **Kaito POV**

"Mr. Hiyama. Aku—mungkin—memungut cover komik milik seorang kontributor," kataku seraya menatap Mr. Hiyama. Dialah, yang biasanya menentukan siapa yang akan dipilih untuk masuk kedalam majalah komik Girls. Dialah, yang dijuluki si mulut pedas karena berkomentar apa adanya, Kiyoteru Hiyama.

"Ah, Kaito. Itu milik anak yang barusan datang mengajukan komiknya. Ternyata kau yang menemukannya.." Ujar Kiyoteru.

"Maafkan saya tidak menyerahkan kepada anda langsung. Apakah anda tadi mencarinya?" Tanyaku.

" _Iie_ , aku tidak mencarinya. Cover itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Jadi, tidak apa-apa," kata Kiyoteru. Singkatnya, artinya gadis itu tidak diterima naskahnya. Diam-diam, aku merasa bersalah kepadanya. Pasti dia sedang kecewa berat. Padahal, semangat optimisnya sangat aku suka.

"Sudah makan siang, Kaito?" Tanya Kiyoteru membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Sudah. Apakah anda berencana mentraktirku?" Tanyaku bercanda. Lantas, ia tertawa.

"Tunggu saat aku dapat uang lebih," kata Kiyoteru seraya tertawa.

"Sepertinya itu akan lamaaa sekali.." Kataku bercanda. Kiyoteru menjitakku. Aku mengaduh kesakitan.

"Oh, sekarang Kaito berani dengan yang lebih senior?" Tanya Kiyoteru masih dengan nada bercanda.

" Ah bilang aja langsung, kalau kau sudah tua," godaku. Kiyoteru lagi –lagi menjitakku. Aku tertawa semakin kencang seraya mengusap dahiku yang sedikit perih. Aku dan Kiyoteru memang dekat. Ia adalah tetangga apartemenku.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, Si ' _fairy-good-mother_ ' itu sudah datang?" Tanyaku. Aku memberikan penekanan pada kata-kata _fairy good mother_. Mengingat, orang tersebut cuti setengah hari. Mendengar kata-kataku, sontak Kiyoteru tertawa kencang karena tahu maksudku.

"Ah, dia itu editormu, Kaito. Harusnya, kau tidak menyebutnya begitu," kata Kiyoteru di sela-sela tawanya.

"Cih, lagipula dia selalu baik ke setiap orang. Kesal juga melihatnya," kataku.

"Hahahaha, orang baik malah sudah sedikit sekali di dunia ini, Kaito," kata Kiyoteru seraya menepuk pundakku. Lalu, ia menatap kearah ponselnya dan berjengit. Sepertinya, sebuah sms masuk.

"Oh, ya. Kalau mau melihat karyanya," Kiyoteru menatapku lalu menunjuk kearah mejanya. "Itu naskahnya, disamping kopi milikku," ujarnya. Aku mengangguk.

Aku berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Meja kerja Kiyoteru rapi. Ia memang pencinta kerapian dan kebersihan.

"Yang ini, ya?" Tanyaku sedikit mengeraskan suara agar terdengar. Kiyoteru hendak menjawab, namun terhenti saat sebuah ringtone masuk.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Kiyoteru Hiyama _desu_ ," sahut Kiyoteru seraya menerima telepon tersebut.

"Oh, Miki- _chan_!" Seru Kiyoteru ceria. Ah ya, Miki Furukawa, adalah pacar Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru sendiri, memiliki seorang adik yang masih SD bernama Kaai Yuki. Ah, kenapa aku jadi menceritakan tentang Kiyoteru? Ngomong-ngomong soal dia, dia sudah menjauh karena tidak ingin orang-orang mendengar percakapannya.

"Benarkah ini cerita fantasi..?" Batinku seraya menatap lembaran naskah komik tersebut. Aku menatap heran kearah kertas yang penuh berisi coretan tidak rapi. Aku menggeleng heran. Pasti lah, komik ini ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kiyoteru!

"Nggak kelihatan seperti cerita fantasy.." Gumamku. Aku menaikkan alisku.

 _Dahulu kala, ada desa kecil yang hanya dihuni oleh laki-laki._

 _Di desa itu hiduplah seorang laki-laki.._

 _Bernama Len.._

Seketika, aku terasa terhisap masuk kedalam komik tersebut. Entah kenapa, komik ini menarik. Yah, walaupun gambarnya kurang bagus.

"Hmm.." Gumamku seraya tersenyum.

"Kau tertarik?" Tanya Kiyouteru seraya mendekatiku. Rupanya, ia sudah selesai bertelpon. Haah, cepat juga. Padahal, biasanya ia bisa mengobrol 3 jam lamanya dengan pacarnya itu. Kiyoteru memang menjalani hubungan _Long distance relationship_ dengan pacarnya. Mereka, memang sibuk terkadang. Jadi, satu minggu sekali menelpon. Satu kali itu, biasanya paling lama 3 jam.

"Mungkin," ujarku seraya tersenyum.

* * *

Yaay! Fic ketigaku! Ide ini dari temanku sih. Nah terus, dia mau Rika menuliskannya. Ini juga terinspirasi dari komik yang Rika beli. Tapi, Rika bakal bikin alurnya berbeda dengan komik aslinya. Jadi, hanya mengambil ide 'seorang komikus tidak bisa menggambar' saja :3. Rika lupa judul comicnya, ada yang tahu judulnya? XD. Btw, apa pendapatmu tentang fic ini? Rika pengen ngebuat ini dan merasa Rin dan Kaito lah yang paling cocok XD Gatau kenapa, langsung berkata 'Fix! Mereka yang paling cocok buat cerita ini!' dan akhirnya lahirlah cerita ini. Semulanya, mau bikin Rin dan Len tapi Len sudah terlanjur menjadi fictional character di manga milik Rin Jadi, begitulah~ Lagipula, Rika rasa entah kenapa lebih klop cocokan Rin dan Kaito sebagai peran gadis bercita cita mangaka dan pria misterius(?) Ok, nantikan chapter selanjutnya, ya!

* * *

Character biodata

Name: Hatsune miku

Birthday: 31 August

Blood type: A

Height: 159 cm

Love: Shoujo manga, damai, ketenangan, peraturan, negi, makanan manis, teman pengertian, romantis.

Hate: Sesuatu yang tidak rapi, sesuatu yang ditentukan tiba-tiba, terkadang sedikit membenci sifatnya yang terlalu khawatir berlebihan pada sesuatu.

Hatsune Miku adalah salah satu sahabat Rin Kagamine. Mempunyai sifat sabar, rendah hati, pemalu, sopan dan sangat menjaga etika serta taat peraturan. Rin dan Miku sangat berlainan sifat, namun mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Miku selalu mendukung apapun yang menurut Miku baik untuk Rin. Miku jarang ngobrol dengan cowok dan lebih memilih berteman dengan perempuan.


	2. Kesempatan menjadi komikus!

Hello, it's me, i was wondering if after..

Kaito: "Ye, ini si mba Rika malah nyanyi.."

Rin: "Jangan nyanyi woey, suara elu nggak enak di denger!" *Lempar Swallow*

Meiko: "All these years you'd like to meet.."

Rin: "YE INI SI MBA MEIMEI MALAH NYANYI JUGA!" /lalu terjadi perang dunia 3 dan cerita ini tamat/ /eh belom tamat sih/

Miku: "Please, guys. Jangan malu-maluin, cukup authornya yang ga tau malu serta malu-maluin plus , CERITANYA JUGA JANGAN IKUTAN!"

Rika: "MAAP MIKU-SAMA MAAP. SAYA TIDAK AKAN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI SUWER."

Rika: HALLO SEMUANYAAA. MAAP KAN KARENA HARUSNYA FIC INI DI UPDATE TANGGAL 11/21 LALU TAPI MAGER DAN BANYAK ALASAN LAINNYA. /SUJUD MINTA MAAF/ yaak, segera yuk capcus dibaca cyin~

* * *

 **Rika Miyake proudly present**

 **Writer story**

 **Vocaloid belongs to crypton**

 **Story by me**

 _ **Don't like don't read, simple as that**_

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **2\. Kesempatan menjadi komikus!**

 **"** _Do it myself, don't need you to show me how,_

 _Gonna make my own way and i'll do it now."_

 _I can do it alone – Hayden panettiere_

 **Normal Pov** :

 **Seminggu kemudian..**

Rin tengah berdiam diri di bawah pancuran shower. Wajahnya murung, letih,dan lesu. Sudah ada 30 menit ia duduk di bawah pancuran shower tersebut. Lama mandi anaknya itu, membuat Lenka cemas.

"Rin- _chan_ sayang, kok lama mandinya? _Udah_ selesai belum? Kalau sudah, keluar dong.." Tanya Lenka bertubi-tubi.

Terdengar suara shower dimatikan, lalu Rin menjawab kata-kata ibunya "Iya, _kaa-san,_ " balas Rin. Ia segera menyambar handuknya lalu menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan handuk tersebut. Setelah selesai, Rin masuk ke kamarnya seraya mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kalau sudah mengeringkan rambut, nanti kamu makan ya.." Kata Lenka di depan pintu kamar Rin.

"Iya," balas Rin.

Rin berjalan kearah lemarinya dan menatap bayangan dirinya yang masih terbalut handuk. Mengerikan dan kacau, dua kata menggambarkan dirinya. Setelah memakai piyamanya, Rin melemparkan majalah _Girls_ ke atas kasur dan duduk di atas kasur.

 **"** Kenapa?! KENAPA KARYAKU NGGAK DAPAT PENGHARGAAN?!" Seru Rin kesal.

 **BLUK!  
** Rin menjatuhkan kepalanya untuk membenam kepalanya. Terbayang, tulisan di majalah Girls:

 _Tokyo/ Rin Kagamine. Masih harus berusaha lagi dalam menggambar. Pelajari dasar-dasar membuat komik komposisi ceritanya. Kalau berusaha, pasti bisa._

Lalu, kata-kata orang tersebut:

 _"Pertama-tama, sebaiknya kau mempelajari dasarnya dulu."_

 _"Kau harus bisa mengungkapkan ekspresi melalu gambar."_

Begitu pula, Meiko.

 _"Gambarmu jelek."_

"Huuh..Gambarku jelek sekali ya," ujar Rin seraya memeluk boneka beruangnya di dadanya. "Padahal aku nggak merasa seperti itu,," Rin menghela napas. Sebutir air mata bening turun di kedua pipinya yang putih.

"Apakah aku harus menyerah saja?" Pikir Rin seraya menatap langit-langit. Rin kemudian mulai ter-isak-isak, air matanya kian deras menuruni kedua pipinya.

Tiba-tiba, suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikirannya...

' _tok-tok'_

"Masuk saja! Tidak terkunci, kok! " Seru Rin, buru-buru ia mengusap air matanya agar Ibu atau ayahnya tidak mengetahui bahwa ia baru saja menangis.

"Ada telepon, Rin," kata Lenka dengan wajah serius. Rin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Telepon?" Tanya Rin. Ia menggengam telepon tersebut, terlihat ragu-ragu antara ingin mengangkat teleponnya atau tidak.

" _Jangan-jangan, Meiko menelpon untuk mengejekku_."pikir Rin.

Ia membayangkan, Meiko pasti akan berkata " _Sudah ku bilang, kan! Kau masih percaya diri dan terlalu memaksakkan diri, sih_!"

"Dari Meiko, ya?" Tanya Rin sambil menatap telepon tersebut. Di pelupuk matanya, terdapat air mata yang menggenang, yah sepedas-pedasnya perkataan temannya tersebut, toh itu memang kenyataanya.

"Bukan. Dari kantor redaksi Girls," kata Lenka.

"EEEEEHHHH?!" Seru Rin kencang. Matanya melebar menatap Lenka. Yang ditatap, hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu alasan kantor redaksi _Girls_ menelpon kerumah mereka.

"Serius?" Tanya Rin dengan binar mata yang bercahaya. Di dalam benaknya, ia berpikir bahwa bisa saja telepon ini ada hubungan dengan komiknya dan para staff redaksi memilih untuk menerbitkan komiknya. Ah, apa salahnya kan berpikir _positive_ seperti itu?

"Iih, emangnya _kaa-chan_ pernah bohong sama kamu?" Tanya Lenka pura-pura marah dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Rin hanya meringis kecil.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kata Rin.

"Yasudah, terima tuh teleponnya. Nanti dimatikan lho!" Kata Lenka seraya tersenyum lembut. Menyadari hal itu ia segera menempelkan telepon tersebut ke telinganya. Dengan semangat, ia menyapa orang yang berada di seberang telepon tersebut.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , Rin kagamine desu," ujar Rin. Ia berusaha menutupi rasa senangnya. Walaupun, siapapun pasti bisa menebak dari suaranya kalau Rin sedang dalam keadaan senang.

" _Konbawa,_ Kagamine- _san_ ," sapa seseorang dengan suara lembut. Rin mendelikkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan suara orang tersebut.

"K-Kaiko shion?!" Seru Rin gembira.

Gadis tersebut tertawa kecil, "Sekarang bukan saatnya membicarakan apakah aku Kaiko shion atau bukan. Lusa, tolong datang ke kantor redaksi Girls lantai 4. Ada yang mau dibicarakan," kata gadis tersebut. Walaupun suaranya terdengar kalem dan lembut, ia sepertinya orang yang tidak suka berbasa-basi.

Rin pertama-tamanya _speechless_ , lalu buru-buru ia membalas perkataan gadis tersebut, " _H-ha'i!"_ Seru Rin.

"Baiklah, usahakan tepat waktu ya, Kagamine-sa _n. Jaa mata ne," u_ jar gadis tersebut.

" _Yatta_!" Serunya sambil melompat. Rin tersenyum seraya berlari ke kamarnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kasur.

" _Apa yang mau dibicarakan ya_?" Gumam Rin. Karena asyik bergumam, Rin pun tak sadar matanya perlahan-lahan terasa berat dan ia pun tertidur.

* * *

 **Lusa..**

"Rin- _chaan!"_ Seru Lenka seraya menggedor pintu kamar anaknya.

 **BRUK!**

"Kyaak _!_ " Seru Rin seraya mengusap kepalanya. Ia baru saja terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Rin jatuh dari tempat tidur karena, ia kaget sekali mendengar suara gedoran pintu secara tiba-tiba yang dilakukan ibunya—ia akhirnya berteriak dan melompat dari kasur. Lalu, berakhirlah Rin Kagamine di dekat kolong tempat tidurnya sendiri.

" _I-itai_.." Desis Rin pelan seraya mengusap dahinya yang sepertinya sedikit benjol.

"Hee, kau bangun-bangun sudah seperti itu. Segeralah mandi. Kamu punya janji bukan?" Tanya Lenka seraya berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepala tanda heran.

"Oh, iya!" Seru Rin. Buru-buru ia bangkit dari posisi jatuh terlentang diatas lantainya. Rin melirik kearah jam.

"Uwaah! Aku harus segera berangkat!" Seru Rin. Dengan cepat, Rin segera mandi dan berganti baju.

"Kenapa _kaa-san_ nggak membangunkan aku?!" Seru Rin buru-buru seraya masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Habisnya, kamu dibangunin dari tadi tidak mau bangun terus. Selalu tertidur setiap sudah dibangunkan," ujar Lenka. Mendengar kata-kata ibunya, Rin hanya meringis pelan. Rin Kagamine menang anak yang paling susah di bangunkan.

Ia menyisir rambutnya asal-asalan—sedikit diuntungkan dengan rambutnya yang pendek—, memakai bando putih dengan pita besar kesukaanya dan tak lupa menjepit poninya,mengambil kaus hitam, cardigan kotak-kotak biru hitam,celana pendek hitam, dan sepatu _converse_ hitam. Lalu, dengan segera ia mengambil roti yang sudah disediakan ibunya.

" _Ittekimasu_!" Seru Rin. Lenka dan Rinto hanya melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tanda heran.

"Anak kita, selalu ceria ya," kata Rinto seraya tertawa kecil.

"Ya, tapi papa pasti nggak tahu, kalau,," Lenka sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kalau apa?" Tanya Rinto seraya menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Bahwa tadi malam, anak gadis kita itu, sempat terlihat murung," ujar Lenka seraya mengoleskan selai keatas rotinya.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Rinto kaget. Seketika, ia menghentikan aktivitas makannya dan menatap ke arah istrinya tersebut. "Memangnya ada masalah apa?!" Seru Rinto.

Lenka tidak mengacuhkannya,"Kamu sih, ngurusin pekerjaan _melulu_ dan pulang malam-malam. Jadi, kamu nggak tahu permasalahan anak kita," Kata Lenka seraya menjewer telinga Rinto.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! _Itaii!"_ Seru Rinto seraya mengelus kupingnya. "Ah, bilang saja kau tidak bisa sendirian tanpa diriku ini kan?" Tanya Rinto seraya memainkan alisnya. Segera, Lenka melempar majalah yang ia pegang kearah suaminya tersebut.

"Kau ini! kita sedang membicarakan anak kita, Rinto!" Seru Lenka wajahnya menandakan ia benar-benar serius. "Dan kau masih bisa bercanda? Astaga!" Seru Lenka dramatis seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"Kamu nggak perlu khawatir, Rin-c _han_ pasti baik-baik saja. Anak gadis kita bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Jadi, kamu jangan membantu dia. Biar dia jadi gadis _independent_ dan dewasa," Kata Rinto seraya tersenyum kearah Lenka.

"Heee? Kenapa reaksimu berbeda?!" Seru Lenka.

"Berbeda? Memangnya kau mengharapkan reaksiku seperti apa?" Tanya Rinto seraya mengernyit.

"K-kukira...mungkin kau akan lebih _paranoid_ daripada aku.." Kata Lenka pelan seraya meremas ujung celemeknya.

"Aku memang khawatir, tapi bukan berarti aku harus menunjukkanya dan melebih-lebihkannya bukan?" Tanya Rinto seraya merangkul Lenka. Lenka terdiam seraya menerawang.

"Kau sudah berbeda, ya, Rinto," kata Lenka seraya tersenyum kearah suaminya. Rinto sedikit kaget di panggil namanya, karena biasanya Lenka lebih menggunakan subjek 'Papa' atau 'Kamu' daripada Rinto. Kalaupun memanggil Rinto, hanya saat sedang marah saja.

"Berbeda apaanya?" Tanya Rinto.

"Mungkin lebih dewasa?" Tanya Lenka.

"Apa?! Tentu saja! Kan aku memang sudah dewasa!" Seru Rinto.

"Heee? Dewasa? Tapi, kelakuanmu seperti anak-anak tuh," Goda Lenka. Rinto pun mencubit gemas pipi istrinya.

"Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku berangkat, ya?" Tanya Rinto.

"Baiklah..Tapi, awas saja kamu pulang malam lagi!" Seru Lenka. Ia mendekati Rinto dan membantu merapikan dasi Rinto yang sedikit berantakan.

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu istriku ini nggak bisa sendirian tanpa aku," kata Rinto seraya mengibaskan rambutnya. Lenka mencibir pelan. Rinto mengecup dahi Lenka seraya memeluknya. Lenka tersenyum lebar seraya membalas pelukan Rinto. Ke-khawatiran terhadap Rin lenyap sudah, digantikan kepercayaan bahwa Rin pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri.

* * *

 **Sesampai di redaksi Girls..**

"Padahal aku sudah senang datang kemari," kata Rin, lalu ia menghela napas sebentar. " _Demo.._ "

"KENAPA KAU JUGA DI SINI?!" Seru Rin seraya menujuk laki-laki yang menabraknya waktu itu.

"Aku?" Tanyanya seraya menaikkan alisnya.

"Iya! Tentu saja kamu! Memangnya siapa lagi yang kutunjuk, _Baka_?!" Seru Rin.

"Tentu saja aku kerja, idiot," sahutnya dingin, "Memangnya nggak boleh? Bukan kau juga yang mengaturku, dan hei, apakah orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan sopan santun? Kau tidak boleh menujuk seseorang sembarangan!"

"KERJA?!" Seru Rin seraya melotot kearah laki-laki tersebut. Mengabaikan kalimat kedua yang dilontarkan laki-laki tersebut.

" _Sialan...ternyata benar bahwa cowok ini staf redaksi Girls_.." Batin Rin.

"Tenanglah, Kagamine- _san,"_ ujar gadis tersebut seraya tertawa kecil.

Rin berusaha tenang. Namun, matanya masih menyiratkan kebencian kepada orang yang pernah mengatai gambarnya jelek tersebut. _Dark aura_ keluar dari dirinya, membuat perempuan itu bergidik ngeri.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Rin kagamine," kata gadis tersebut saat merasa situasinya sudah bisa dikendalikan. Ia terlihat tegas namun disaat bersamaan memancarkan aura keibuan.

" _S-siapa wanita cantik ini_?" Pikir Rin. Ia terpesona dengan gadis di depannya tersebut. Gadis itu berambut _Celeste_ panjang , memiliki bola mata besar bewarna _Deep sky blue_ , bibir yang seakan akan terus menyunggingkan senyum, dan postur tubuh yang ideal—cocok untuk seorang model. Kurasa, ia benar benar Kaiko shion. Karena, Kaiko digosipkan memiliki rambut biru! Dan juga, aura itu! Ya, aura saat dia menelpon Rin! Auranya sama persis!

"Biar aku yang bicara," kata laki-laki disamping gadis tersebut. Gadis itu menatap kearah laki-laki tersebut. Mereka bertatapan selama sebentar seakan-akan dari tatapan itu mereka tengah berbicara. Lalu, gadis itu menghela napas kecil dan mengangguk kearah laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menyunggingkan senyum lebar—atas perbedebatan tatapan dengan gadis itu—dan ia mulai berdehem seakan-akan hal itu bisa membuat suaranya jernih.

"Jujur saja, alasan kami memanggilmu—" kata laki-laki tersebut seraya melipat kedua tangannya di meja. "—Karena kami ingin memintamu menjadi penulis cerita untuk serial baru Kaiko Shion," kata laki-laki tersebut. Rin menatap laki-laki tersebut dengan melongo. Matanya membulat besar dan mulutnya membulat membutuk huruf 'o'.

"Hah?" Seru Rin. Pikirannya masih _loading_ dan ia ingin membuktikan apakah orang di depannya main-main atau tidak.

"Yaah, mungkin kau nggak akan paham kalau kukatakan mendadak seperti ini—" ujar Lelaki tersebut seraya tertawa kecil. "Kau kan punya otak lamban," kata laki-laki tersebut seraya menyerigai. Wanita di sebelahnya tampak menyenggol pelan siku lelaki tersebut. Kode agar ia tidak boleh bicara kasar.

Sementara, ia tidak menyadari pikiran Rin sudah terbang kemana-mana. Ia bahkan tidak mendengar kalimat kedua laki-laki itu.

" _Kaiko shion_?" Pikir Rin.

"—Aku sudah membaca komik buatanmu. Singkatnya—"Lelaki itu melanjutkan pembicaraanya tanpa peduli Rin memperhatikan atau tidak.

Detik kemudian, ia baru menyadari, sejak tadi dia sudah duduk di depan Kaiko shion. **BAHKAN DIA SUDAH TERPESONA OLEH AURA MILIK –** seseorang yang ia duga— **KAIKO SHION TAPI TIDAK BENAR BENAR SADAR ATAS KENYATAAN BAHWA KAIKO SHION DUDUK DI SEBRANGNYA.**

"KAIKO SHION?!" Seru Rin seraya menunjuk gadis berambut biru itu. Gadis tersebut terkaget dengan tatapan bertanya –karena tentu saja ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Rin tiba tiba menyebutkan nama Kaiko shion sambil menunjuknya.

"Detailnya.." Laki-laki disamping gadis tersebut tetap melanjutkan bicaranya. Wajahnya sedikit kesal karena bocah berambut _honeyblonde_ di depannya menyela omongannya.

"Ini seperti mimpi! Aku sudah baca _Mahou Love_!" seru Rin seraya tersenyum senang. Matanya, berkilat-kilat menggambarkan kegembiraan. Tak peduli aura kemarahan yang mulai muncul dari laki-laki di samping gadis tersebut. Sementara, gadis tersebut tampak salah tingkah menghadapi kata-kata Rin.

"Kulanjutkan—"

"Anda cantik sekalI! Dan bercahaya seperti komik ciptaan anda! Aku selalu terharu membaca komik anda!" Seru Rin bersemangat seraya memegang tangan gadis di depannya.

"Ng _Etto_ —" gadis itu seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu.

" _URUSE!_ Dasar bocah!" Seru laki-laki disamping gadis tersebut seraya melemparkan buku kearah wajah Rin.

" _Itai_!" Seru Rin seraya mengelus wajahnya.

" _Wajahku yang cantik,"_ pikir Rin seraya mengusap wajahnya. Lalu, ia mulai menatap laki-laki berambut bru tersebut dengan tatapan membunuh karena telah melempar buku ke wajahnya.

"APA-APAAN , SIH?! GAK SENENG BANGET ORANG SEDANG BERGEMBIRA?! " Seru Rin kesal.

"Jadi, mari kita lanjutkan pembicaraanya.." Kata laki-laki tersebut seraya melanjutkan kata-katanya dan tidak mengacuhkan Rin. Wajahnya, seperti tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

" _Cowok yang menyebalkan,_ " pikir Rin seraya menatap sengit kearah lelaki itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!" Kata gadis tersebut seraya _sweatdrop_ melihat _dark aura_ dari tubuh Rin.

" _Apalagi dia bersikap seperti editornya Kaiko Shion_!" Pikir Rin. Ia mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata gadis tersebut.

" _Huh. Belum tentu juga dia editornya...mungkin cuma orang sok tahu dan sok ikut campur,"_ pikir Rin seraya menatap laki-laki itu sekali lagi dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Kami ingin membuat serial baru Kaiko Shion yang berikutnya. Berdasarkan komik buatan Rin Kagamine. Singkatnya, cerita oleh Rin Kagamine dan digambar oleh Kaiko shion," kata laki-laki tersebut.

"Eh?" Tanya Rin. Lagi-lagi, ia kaget. Rin tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan ditawari hal tersebut. Ia tadi malah mengira ia bakal disuruh tidak mengirimkan komiknya lagi di Girls karena terlalu jelek ataupun mau dikritik. Hal ini benar-benar diluar pikiran Rin.

"Kuulangi, _storyboard_ buatanmu akan digambar oleh Kaiko shion," kata laki-laki tersebut. Sedikit jengkel karena respon lambat gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ tersebut.

"Ng..itu bohongan, kan?!"seru Rin. Seraya mendekat kerah laki-laki tersebut, pemuda berambut biru itu terkesiap saat wajah Rin dekat denan wajahnya. Ia mundur sedikit lalu berdehem.

"Tidak mungkin aku bercanda bukan?" Seru laki-laki tersebut terdengar jengkel, "Lagipula, buat apa aku bercanda denganmu? Itu membuang-buang waktuku saja mengerjai bocah respon lambat sepertimu," cibir laki-laki tersebut. Wajah Rin masih menunjukkan tidak percaya.

"Masa kami iseng memanggilmu kemari? Dan juga _april fool_ sudah lewat," ujar Lelaki tersebut menegaskan ucapanya.

"Habis..Pembicaraan seperti ini..—"

Di pikiran Rin, terdapat kata-kata yang berputar-putar. Kata-kata tersebut, adalah.. 'Kaiko shion menyukai komikku?!'

"Yaah, gambarmu memang jelek dan ide ceritanya berantakan—" kata lelaki tersebut.

"Hei!" Seru Rin seraya menatap tajam kearah laki-laki tersebut. Ia merasa sakit tadi baru saja ditawari hal yang menakjubkan sekarang malah diejek seperti ini.

"Tapi—" kata lelaki itu seraya tersenyum. Rin mengangkat salah satu alisnya tanda menunggu laki-laki tersebut melanjutkan. Tidak biasa memang bila Rin 'menunggu' , Rin memang seorang anak yang tidak pernah bisa sabar.

"Daya imajinasimu hebat," katanya seraya tersenyum, "Seandainya cerita ini bisa diekspresikan melalui gambar yang ehem—sesuai—ehem kupikir pasti akan sangat menarik."

"Bagaimana, Rin? Kamu mau menerima tawaran ini? "Tanya gadis di samping lelaki itu, memastikan Rin mau menerima tawaran laki-laki itu atau tidak. Wajahnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum dan kali ini dengan lesung pipitnya.

" _Kaiko shion benar-benar akan menggambar ceritaku,"_ pikir Rin.

" _Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali,"_ pikir Rin.

" _Tapi, rasanya ini bukan hal yang tepat.."_

"Ng.."Rin terdiam sebentar.

 **Brak.**

" _GOMEN_!" Serunya seraya berdiri dan meng-gebrak meja.

"Hah?! Kenapa?! Kau nggak puas kalau Kaiko shion yang menggambarnya?!" Seru lelaki tersebut.

" Bu-bukan begitu.. Aku senang.." kata Rin lalu meremas ujung bajunya.

"... _Demo_ , meskipun semua orang di sekelilingku mengatakan gambarku jelek," kata Rin, ia menghela napas sebentar.

"...Aku ingin menggambar komik yang menarik dengan kemampuanku sendiri," kata Rin "Dan aku ingin membuat komik bagus yang bisa menggerakkan hati Kaiko shion!" Seru Rin.

"Serta di baca oleh banyak orang...Aku senang mendapat tawaran seperti ini, tapi..." Kata Rin lalu bangkit berdiri dan tersenyum. "Aku menyesal harus menolaknya," kata Rin. Ia membungkuk dalam dalam dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

 **Di coffee shop...**

"Pertemuan hari ini sangat disayangkan ya," kata gadis tersebut seraya menghela napas pelan.

Laki-laki tersebut mengangguk, "Dia masih belum menyerah."

"Tapi, kau serius menawarkan hal ini? Dia masih SMP, kan?" Tanya gadis tersebut menatap kearah iris mata biru laki-laki tersebut.

"Bakat nggak ada hubungannya dengan umur," ucap laki-laki tersebut sekenanya.

Laki-laki itu tersebut tersenyum sebentar saat tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata Rin.

 _"Aku ingin membuat komik bagus yang dibaca banyak orang."_

"Semakin lama, aku semakin tertarik padanya.." Kata laki-laki tersebut. Gadis itu mengangkat alisnya, heran dengan kata-kata pemuda di depannya tersebut. _Well_ , jelas gadis itu punya alasan buat heran karena pemuda itu tak pernah membujuk seseorang untuk berkerja sama. Atau sebegini gigihnya sampai tidak mau menyerah untuk membujuk orang tersebut.

"Aku akan membujuknya lagi," kata laki-laki tersebut seraya tersenyum dan menatap gadis di depannya.

"Lagi?" Tanya gadis tersebut dan menghela napas.

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataan orang lain sekali membuat keputusan," kata gadis tersebut seraya menghela napas sekali lagi. Laki-laki itu tertawa seraya mengacak-acak rambut gadis tersebut.

"Hei!" Seru gadis tersebut. Laki-laki itu masih tertawa.

"Hm, entah kenapa saat dia bilang dia tidak mau ikut tersebut, aku merasakan _sparkle aura_ keluar dari dirinya. Bahkan, aku sampai bisa merasakan semangat pantang menyerah dan sifat tidak suka bergantung pada orang lain," kata gadis tersebut seraya menyesap kopi di cangkirnya.

"Kau sekarang bisa membaca aura orang lain, _Fairy-good-mother?"_ Kata Laki-laki tersebut seraya mengeja kalimat terakhirnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak melihat auranya?!" Seru gadis tersebut kesal karena di goda terus menerus.

"Tentu saja aku melihatnya. Dan juga sifat egoisme-nya kan?" Tanya laki-laki tersebut. Perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Aku agak meragukan bahwa ia bisa ikut dengan kita," kata perempuan itu.

"Jangan pesimis begitu," kata laki-laki tersebut seraya menepuk pundaknya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak pesimis?" Kata perempuan itu lebih ke dirinya sendiri.

" _Well_ , mau taruhan kalau dia bakal ikut?" Tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak mau. Aku pasti menang. Aku agak kasian padamu. Karena, jelas aku pasti menang," kata perempuan tersebut.

"Wah. Percaya diri sekali kau," puji laki-laki tersbeut seraya menyerigai.

"Mhm. Kau tidak menyesal?" Tanya perempuan tersebut balas menggodanya.

"Kenapa harus menyesal? Karena ini pasti dimenangkan olehku," jawab laki-laki tersebut.

"Tertular sifat pantang menyerah dari gadis itu, hm? "

"Ayolah. Terima tantangan ini. Atau kau takut kalah , ya?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja! Kau ini kekanakan sekali masih bertaruh semacam ini!"

"Ngaku saja, kau!"

"Oke, oke, Aku ikut bertaruh! Puas?"

Laki-laki itu menyerigai, "Kita lihat saja nanti, Ring.."

"Benar seperti katamu..Kita lihat saja nanti, Kaito. Aku bakal minta ditraktirmu semua makanan yang kusuka dan baju baju yang kuinginkan."

"Tidak masalah. Dan, imbalan untukku kau harus membelikanku makanan selama sebulan."

" _Deal_."

" _Deal_."

"Kau yakin tidak mau membatalkannya, Ring? Apa kau tak takut uangmu ludes tak bersisa dalam sebulan?" Tanya Kaito menyerigai.

"Sebaiknya, kamulah yang akan gemetar, Kaito." Balas Ring tak mau kalah.

* * *

Yaaak! Kelihatannya bakal ada perang dunia ketiga antara Ring dan Kaito /ditimpuk buku sejarah/

maak, rupanya banyak yang sedi karena Len udah koit duluan. Gomen :v setidaknya, di komiknya Rin, Len idup.

Lalu, Rika juga berencana buat _**KAPAN KAPAN**_ (PENTING BANGET BUAT DI UNDERLINE, ITALIC, BOLD KARENA NGGAK TAU KAPAN) bikin fic dari komik yang ditulis Rin. Karena, sepertinya seru yay \\(:v)/

Tunggu aja updatenya setiap tanggal yang ada satunya. karena? menarik :v.

* * *

Okei saatnya untuk membalas beberapa repiew

 **IloveyugiohGX93**

Arigatou gozaimasu! Thanks for liking it :3

 **Panda dayo**

MBA JANGAN SEBUT SEBUT NAKAYOSHI, SAYA NAKAYOSHINYA ILANG SEMUA. S. E. M. U. A

S

E

M

U

A

Len: "YA MAAP SAYA MATI, MAAP."

Kaito: "Lah, sableng. Lu kan mati, kok bisa jawab."

Len: "Bisa dong, karena ini fic absurd si author suram yang berimajinasi BOYS LOVE eh maksud gue pelangi."

Rika: *bersin*

Len: "Btw, sejak kapan ane jadi husbandomu :'v"

Gapapa, karena Rusuh itu bagus?

 **Hideko Izanami**

Len: "YA MAAP MA SAYA MATINYA GA ELIT, MAAP. NANTI SAYA MINTA AUTHORNYA BIAR MATINYA ELITAN DIKIT"

Rika: "yHa Lu MaTiNyA nGgAk ElIt YhAaA."

Miku: "Mohon dimaafkan, Izanami-san, authornya mabok pop ice jadi tulisannya kaya gitu."

Makasih dibilang bagus ceritanya, jadi maloe. Padahal ceritanya absurd begini :')

* * *

 **Character biodata:**

Name: Rinto Kagamine, Lenka Kagamine

Birthday:

Blood type: O (Lenka), B (Rinto)

Height:

Love:

Lenka: Memasak, berkebun, menata rumah, memeluk Rin, melakukan hal romantis bersama Rinto

Rinto: Istirahat, tidur, makan, melakukan hal romantis bersama Lenka, berjalan jalan sekeluarga bersama.

Hate:

Lenka: Rinto pulang malam, Rin membuat dirinya khawatir, Takut tidak menjadi ibu yang baik bagi Rin.

Rinto: Saat Lenka kadang membahas 'Len', bekerja lembur, Lenka yang terkadang paranoid terhadap Rin.

Pasangan ini menikah pada tanggal 7 Maret dan kemudian beberapa bulan kemudian, pada bulan desember, lahirlah Rin dan Len—yang tidak selamat—. Terkadang, mereka bisa sangat romantis namun mereka bisa juga bertengkar hebat. Namun, pertengkaran mereka tak pernah lebih dari 9 hari. Rekornya hanyalah 9 hari. Mereka berdua amat menyayangi Rin. Namun, Lenka sedikit overprotective terhadap Rin karena Rin lah yang selamat.


	3. Sosok 'Kaiko Shion'

Halooo, maap ini telat lagi telaaatt. Harusnya, di upload tanggal 31 lalu! Melenceng jauh ya :'). Waktu itu, Rika lagi ngemil makanan dan baru sadar deadline udh lewat rasanya shock banget. Abis itu, Rika pun memutuskan 'yaudahlah tanggal 11 aja hahahaha' dan begitulah. Maapkan, Rika ini orangnya mageran banget :') Yaudah, yuk di baca!

Pst: Entah kenapa gue lagi suka lagu Orenji (End Toradora 2) dan Hajimete no koi ga owaru toki!

* * *

 **Rika Miyake proudly present**

 **Writer story**

 **Vocaloids belongs to crypton**

 **Story by me**

 _ **Don't like don't read, simple as that**_

 ** _Enjoy_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **3\. Sosok 'Kaiko Shion'**

 _"Yeah 'cause you can't judge a book by it's cover_

 _And you can't judge a book by it's love"_

 _Stevie Wonder- You Can't Judge A Book By It's Cover_

 **Normal POV:**

"Waah!" Seru Rin seraya tersenyum. Ia terlihat bahagia setelah menemukan apartemen Kaiko shion.

"502! Di sini rumah Kaiko shion!" Seru Rin. Rin hari ini berpenampilan rapi. Memakai topi wol bertulisan warna kuning, jaket ungu muda, sweater panjang ungu tua, rok berwarna kuning, kaus kaki pink-putih, dan boots cokelat selutut (Module Rin yang Dreaming panda). Baru pertama kali, ia tidak memakai bando putih kesukaanya. Rin kini mengikat kedua rambutnya dengan mode pigtails. Lalu, Rin menatap kertas putih yang ia pegang. Memastikan, bahwa ia benar.

" _Sulit dipercaya aku dipanggil untuk menjadi asisten Kaiko shion_!" Gumam Rin.

 **Flashback On:**

 _"Rin-chan! Ada telepon dari redaksi Girls lagi!" Seru Lenka._

 _Rin dengan tergesa-gesa menjawab telepon tersebut._

 _"Moshi-moshi. Ini dengan Rin kagamine," kata Rin bersemangat. Ia berharap Kaiko shion yang menelponnya lagi._

 _"Rin kagamine. Kau akan menjadi semacam asisten hari minggu besok di rumah Kaiko shion," kata laki-laki tersebut tiba-tiba._

 _"Haah? HONTOU?!" Seru Rin._

 _"Apa aku terdengar seperti sedang bercanda?" Tanyanya terdengar jengkel._

 _Rin tersenyum gembira, "Arigatou gozaimasu! Aku akan datang!" Seru Rin._

 _"Baiklah, ini alamatnya. Tolong dicatat," kata laki-laki itu. Rin pun mencatat alamat yang disebutkan laki-laki tersebut._

 _"Dan, Kagamine?" Tanyanya._

 _"Euh, ya?" Tanya Rin._

 _"Jangan sampai telat," ucapnya datar lalu mematikan sambungan telepon._

 _"Yatta!" Seru Rin._

 _"Yah, walaupun teleponnya bukan dari Kaiko shion tapi dari laki laki_ coretgantengcoret _super nyebelin itu! Tapi, gapapa lah~" Kata Rin seraya tersenyum. Ia memegang pipinya, dari tadi ternyata ia merona!_

 _"Eh, chotto matte, bagaimana kalau aku dijebaknya?" Tanyaku._

 _"Ah! Gampang saja. Aku tinggal memberikan pelajaran padanya!" Seru Rin gembira seraya mengepalkan tangannya._

 **Flashback off**

"Ahh~ pasti kamarnya bersih, wangi dan rapi!" Pikir Rin. Mengingat, terakhir ia bertemu dengan 'Kaiko Shion' dia adalah orang pendiam yang sepertinya kalem.

"Aku harus memencet belnya! Aku juga sudah membawa _buah tangan_!" Seru Rin dalam hati.

 _Ting Tong!_

Tak lama kemudian, ada suara kunci pintu dibuka dan pintu tersebut terbuka .

Refleks, Rin segera membungkuk-kan badannya dan berkata, " _Hajimemashite!_ Hari ini mohon kerjasamanya! Ini kubawakan kue untuk anda!" Seru Rin.

"Eh, ngapain repot-repot? _Gomen,_ aku tidak suka makanan manis-manis," jawab seseorang.

" _Lho? Suaranya rendah sekali? Mirip laki-laki.."_ Pikir Rin.

Segera, Rin mengangkat tubuhnya hingga posisi semula, berdiri normal.

"Ayo, cepat masuk!" Seru laki-laki tersebut. Rambutnya terlihat masih bekas tidur atau _bed hair_ dan dia mengenakan kaus oblong putih dan celana panjang hitam.

"Kau terlambat dua menit, Rin kagamine, bagus sekali," katanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya

"HAAAH? APA?!" Seru Rin saat melihat orang tersebut.

"KENAPA MALAH SI IBLIS YANG ADA DISINI?!" Teriak Rin seraya menunjuk tepat ke arah muka laki-laki tersebut.

" _Urusai_! Ayo masuk!" Seru lelaki itu. Ia menarik tangan Rin, tidak terlalu kasar masih tergolong _gentle._

"Kenapa..Ini dimana? Mana Kaiko shion?" Jerit Rin meronta-ronta hendak di lepaskan.

" _Kami-sama, Jangan-jangan benar dugaanku!"_

 _" A-aku ditipu_!"

* * *

 **Rin POV**

"Kaiko Shion ada dimana?!" Seruku saat duduk di suatu ruangan yang disebut ruang tamu.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya lelaki tersebut santai.

" _Uso janai_!"Seruku .

"Aku yakin kau cuma membohongiku! Mana Kaiko shion?! Pasti Cuma akal-akalanmu untuk mengundangku sebagai asisten Kaiko shion!" Kataku bersikeras.

Ia menghela napas sebentar terlihat jengkel, "Kelihatannya kau sudah salah paham.." kata lelaki tersebut.

"Kaiko shion yang kau sebut-sebut itu," katanya, lalu menunjuk dirinya, "Aku," jawabnya

Aku _speechless_ menatap orang tersebut. Shock, kue yang ku bawa tak sengaja jatuh ke lantai.

"HAH?! Apa katamu?!" Seruku . Otakku masih tidak percaya dan tidak bisa mencerna ucapan orang di depanku tersebut.

"Bu-bukannya Kaiko shion wanita yang cantik itu?!" Seruku masih berkilah.

"He, dasar bocah sok tahu. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyimpulkan sesuatu secepat itu," ujarnya seraya mendesah pelan.

"A-ah.." Aku tertawa kecil, sejak dulu, aku memang orang yang cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu. Sepertinya, sifatku ini harus di hilangkan.

" _Ng.._ Aku Kaiko shion, Komikus. Omong-omong, nama asliku Kaito Shion," ujar Kaito.

"Kenapa kau memakai nama perempuan?" Tanyaku, lututku rasanya lemas.

Kaito tidak menjawab, ia malah menjelaskan tentang editornya, "Wanita berambut biru itu, Suzune Ring, Editor-ku," kata Kaito kelewat kalem.

"Kenapa waktu itu kau diam saja?!" Protesku.

"Kau tanya, kenapa waktu itu _aku_ diam saja, huh?" Tanyanya lalu tersenyum miring.

"Y-ya! Kau kan bisa mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Pasti, aku tidak akan mengalami kesalah pahaman yang begitu memalukan ini!" Belaku.

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya? Lagipula, lucu melihatmu salah sangka begitu," Kata Kaito seraya tertawa kecil.

"Ugh! Sebal!" Seruku.

"Heh. Siapa suuh yang salah paham, kan?"kata Kaito, lagi-lagi ia menunjukkan senyum miringnya. Sepertinya, senyum itu ciri khasnya yang pasti menyebabkan dirinya mendapat _tittle_ 'cowok menyebalkan'. Bila belum ada yang menyebutnya begitu, aku akan memberikan _tittle_ itu padanya! Belum pernah, kutemukan orang se-menyebalkan seperti orang yang duduk di depanku ini!

Aku meremas ujung bajuku. Aku yakin, wajahku sudah merah padam.

 _"Anda cantik sekali dan bercahaya seperti komik ciptaan anda."_

Aku teringat kata-kataku ke 'Kaiko shion' saat di kantor redaksi kemarin. Malu rasanya. Aku me-nyangka, Suzune Ring lah yang menjadi Kaiko shion. Habisnya, Ring- _s_ an sangat cocok untuk _image_ Kaiko shion.

"Me-memang sih," kataku mengakui kesalah pahamanku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku diatas meja, lemas rasanya.

"Kau mengakui kesalah pahamanmu? Wow. Kukira, kau itu orang yang tidak akan mengakui kesalahan diri sendiri," ucapnya kelewat terkejut.

"Oh ya? lihat dirimu, kau _judge_ orang seenaknya! Tentu saja, bila aku salah, aku harus mengakuinya!" Kataku jengkel. Ia tertawa.

"Habis, itu sama sekali gak aku kira _lho!"_ Kata Kaito.

"Dasar banci!" Kataku seraya mendecih.

"Eh? Kau bilang aku banci?" Tanyanya seraya tertawa. Uuh, bukannya orang biasa akan kesal ya, kenapa ia malah tertawa?! Apa memang dia banci beneran?! Terus, dia malah bangga gitu di bilang banci?!

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Heran!" Tanyaku seraya berkacak pinggang.

"Eh? Tidak boleh? Lucu saja baru ada yang menjulukiku begitu. Sepertinya, di otakmu itu lebih banyak lagi julukan untukku, bukan?" Tanyanya seraya menyentuh dahiku dengan telunjuknya. Aku menggembungkan pipi.

"Uh, awas saja sampai rahasiamu terbongkar! Aku tak tanggung jawab!" Kataku dengan suara pelan.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan perubahan aura di sekitarku," Dengar, ya. Cuma staf redaksi yang tahu Kaiko shion itu laki-laki!" seru Kaito seraya menatapku tajam sekali. Jujur, ia terlihat sangat menakutkan. Aku terdiam dengan badan merinding. Ya tuhan, dia ternyata bisa menyeramkan seperti itu, ya!

Kaito menghela napas, "Kau harus merahasiakan hal ini, kagamine, " ujarnya seraya menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan. Kurasa, ia menyadari bahwa aku sempat takut padanya.

"O-oke.." Kataku, kaget juga melihat perubahan auranya tadi. Kurasa dia benar-benar serius soal identitasnya yang ia rahasiakan.

" _Jadi, orang berperangai buruk ini benar-benar Kaiko shion_?" pikirku.

"Oi, Kagamine. _Don't judge me, please?"_ Katanya.

"Ha?" Tanyaku.

"Di pikiranmu. Aku ini bisa membaca pikiran, lho," kata Kaito.

"Haaaaa?!" Seruku kaget.

" _What?!_ Kau sendiri jug _a judge_ aku seenaknya!" Kataku.

"Yah, namanya juga manusia, saat mereka bertemu, secara tak sadar mereka dalam hati sudah _judge_ mereka," kata Kaito sambil lalu. Ia kemudian berjalan kearah salah satu meja—yang sepertinya sering ia pakai untuk membuat komik—dan membelakangiku.

" _Chotto, kalau diperhatikan baik-baik kamar ini isinya peralatan untuk membuat komik semua_ ,"pikirku.

"Hei.. Kagamine," Kaito berhenti sebentar lalu menatap lantai, "Aku baru ingat, kuenya kenapa kau jatuhkan? Walaupun aku tak suka manis, kan masih bisa kuberikan ke Ring,"kata Kaito jengkel. Kemudian, ia mengambil semacam dua buah kain basah. Ia menyerahkan satu kepadaku. Aku dan Kaito segera membersihkan lantai ruangan ini.

"Oh ya, Kaito- _kun_ , tadi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau mengubah namamu menjadi seperti wanita?" Tanyaku.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanyanya polos.

"Banyak yang pasti akan salah sangka! Contohnya, aku ini!" Kataku seraya menunjuk diri sendiri.

"Yah, alasannya sederhana, sih. Aku tak mau kehidupan asliku terganggu. Jadi, aku menyamarkan namaku," kata Kaito seraya mengangkat bahu. Dengan santai, ia kembali duduk di kursi miliknya.

" _Gomen nasai,_ Mr. Kaiko eh Kaito shion! Aku menyesal karena telah salah paham!" Seruku seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Formal sekali! Tak usah begitu, aku ini orang yang tidak terlalu suka hal-hal formal kok!" Jelasnya.

" _Wah, sebenarnya aku juga_ ," Gumamku.

"Eh? Kamu juga? Ya sudah, mulai sekarang tidak usah terlalu kaku lagi di hadapanku!" Katanya.

"Uh, wow, Mr. Kaito, kurasa kau harus mengurangi kegiatan 'membaca pikiran orang' milikmu itu," Kataku.

"He? Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Karena itu menakutkan, tahu!" Kataku merinding.

"Ahahaha, mau bagaimana lagi? itu sudah jadi bakat atau uh kutukan? dari aku kecil," kata Kaito seraya tersenyum tipis. Aku terdiam melihatnya. Yah, temanku ada yang bisa membaca pikiran dan katanya itu tak terlalu 'hebat'. Karena, di kepalamu kau akan mendengar suara orang dalam hatinya. Mengerikan sekaligus mengganggu

"Oh, ya! Tadi, kau minta maaf? Hee ternyata, kau bisa meminta maaf?" Tanyanya seraya tertawa. Aku menahan kesal di hatiku. Padahal, tadi aku tengah bersimpati untuknya dan sekarang dia bikin aku kesal lagi!

"Rin, aku tak suka diberi simpati," kata Kaito seraya mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku tertegun.

"Astaga! Sepertinya, aku harus berlatih untuk tidak tertegun atau kaget bila kau membaca pikiranku!" Kataku kesal. Kaito tertawa.

"Nah, kita mulai saja pembicaraan kita! Alasanku mengundangmu, bukan karena untuk berdebat atau main-main, bukan?"Tanya Kaito. Aku mengangguk.

 **Pluk!**

Kaito menjatuhkan kertas keatas kepalaku. Dengan setengah hati, aku mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku.

"Sudah, lihat saja," kata Kaito.

Aku menatap kerah kertas tersebut. Oh ternyata!

Sebelum aku sempat berkata apa-apa, Kaito sudah menyela, "Ini—" ucap Kaito, "Referensi tokoh."

"Itu gambaran tokoh ciptaanmu yang ada di benakku," kata Kaito, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

" _S-Sugoi_!" Pekikkku. Aku menatap kearah kertas itu dengan speechless. Gambaran 'Len' sangatlah bagus di kertas tersebut. Ia terlihat benar-benar nyata.

Len digambarkan dengan lelaki berambut _honeyblonde_ dan ber-iris mata _cerulean_. Ia mengenakan kemeja sederhana dan celana hitam sederhana. Karakter Len tidak menggunakan baju 'mewah' karena peraturan pulau tersebut. Len di cerita ini, mirip sekali dengan Rin namun versi laki-laki.

Juga, ada beberapa detil seperti biodatanya.

 _Name: Kagene Len_

 _Hair color/ Eye color: Honeyblonde/ Cerulean_

 _Kedudukan: Anak ketua kepala desa yang penghuni pulaunya mayoritas laki-laki semua_

 _Age: 14_

 _Height: 166 cm_

 _Karakter:_

 _Anak yang berpenampilan sederhana namun sangat ingin mengetahui dunia luar. Merasa bahwa perempuan itu berhak dilindungi dan menentang keras peraturan desa tersebut. Peraturan yang mengatakan, setelah perempuan melahirkan, ia akan dibunuh. Itu semua tergantung oleh gender apa anak itu kelak. Bila lahir perempuan, bayi itu akan diperlakukan semena-mena namun tetap dibiarkan hidup agar setelah cukup dewasa, bisa menghasilkan keturunan dan ibunya harus melahirkan bayi hingga mendapatkan bayi laki-laki. Setelah melahirkan bayi laki-laki, ibu tersebut harus segera dibunuh. Len menentang keras pendapat ayahnya yang mengatakan bahwa itu benar dan perempuan itu menyusahkan. Selain sederhana dan suka berpetualang, Len anak yang baik, ramah dan sedikit pemalu._

"Aku tak tahu apakah Len itu siapa, tapi bila ku membaca ceritamu, aku merasa Len itu mirip denganmu. Namun, versi lelaki?" Tanya Kaito. Aku menatap Kaito.

"Ya, dia..harusnya.." Aku tersenyum kecil, "...adik kembarku.." Kataku sambil tersenyum sedih.

" _Harusnya_ adik kembarmu?" Tanya Kaito tidak mengerti.

"Dia, meninggal. Aku dan dia, h-hanya aku yang selamat..hanya aku yang berhasil lahir dengan selamat.." Kataku terbata-bata. Di pelupuk mataku, telah tergenang air mata.

"Tapi, tak apa-apa! Dia hidup di komik ini! Biodatanya, sangat mendekati ekspetasiku terhadap dia, kerja bagus, Kaito- _kun,"_ Kataku seraya tersenyum ceria dan menghapus air mataku. Kaito hanya diam lalu ikut tersenyum.

"Bodoh," ujarnya. Aku kaget.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Tanyaku kaget tiba-tiba dikatai 'bodoh'.

"Kalau kamu ingin menangis, menangis saja! Jangan pura-pura kuat!" Katanya seraya mengusap pipiku lembut.

"Kau pasti sangat menyayanginya, ya?" Tanya Kaito. Tiba-tiba, air mataku tumpah dan aku menangis.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang tidak selamat? Kenapa harus dia..Kenapa!" Air mataku bercucuran deras. Tiba-tiba, Kaito memelukku dengan erat.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Menangislah. Dia menyayangimu juga. Dia punya kakak yang hebat!" Hibur Kaito seraya mengelus rambutku. Aku menangis seraya mengangguk pelan. Sedikit malu karena dipeluk Kaito juga menangis di depannya. Apalagi, dipeluknya ini terasa nyaman maksudku, sesak! Aku ingin dipeluknya lebih lama maksudku, kapan dia melepaskanku?

"Nah, sudah lebih baikan?" Tanyaku saat tangisanku mereda. Aku mengangguk dan menyembunyikan wajahku. Malu! Kemudian, aku meraih kertas satu lagi dan membacanya. Ternyata, itu juga refrensi tokoh.

Gumi digambarkan memiliki rambut hijau dan memiliki iris mata bewarna hijau seperti _zamrud_. Ia mengenakan dress panjang bewarna oranye, jepitan rambut bunga warna oranye, dan sepatu bewarna oranye. Kedudukan Gumi sebagai putri kerajaan paling berpengaruh di Jepang membuat Gumi harus berpakaian seperti itu. Gumi memang menjadi putri kerajaan yang terdampar dan ditemukan oleh Len.

 _Name: Satou Gumi_

 _Hair color/ Eye color: Green/ Green zamrud_

 _Gender: Female_

 _Kedudukan: Putri kerajaan dari Jepang yang terdampar di pulau tempat tinggal Len karena kecelakaan kapal._

 _Age: 14_

 _Height: 151 cm_

 _Karakter:_

 _Sekilas, terlihat feminim dan lemah lembut. Namun, Gumi adalah gadis yang sebenarnya suka berpetualang dan boyish. Gumi juga mempunyai pengetahuan dunia yang luas, karena didik oleh kedua orang tuanya sejak kecil. Gumi juga memiliki sifat optimistis dan ceria. Walaupun ia terlihat tidak suka kepada Len saat pertama kali bertemu, akhirnya Gumi menjadi sahabat Len._

"Kalau ada bagian yang nggak kau sukai, bilang saja padaku," ujar kaito.

"Bagian yang nggak kusukai?" Tanyaku mengulang kata-katanya.

"Ya," jawab Kaito.

"Ini melebihi bayanganku.." Kataku pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa ada bagian yang nggak kusukai? Ini luar biasa! Keren! Menakjubkan! _Kakoi!_ Gumi-nya _Kawaii!"_ Pujiku bertubi-tubi dengan wajah senang. Kaito menampilkan muka kaget selama beberapa detik, lalu tertawa kecil.

" _Begitu rupanya_ ," gumam Kaito.

"Kelihatanya, kau menyukainya. Syukurlah," ujarnya pelan seraya tersenyum.

* * *

 **Normal POV:**

Kaito memperhatikan gadis dengan bola mata _cerulean_ , berambut _honeyblonde_ , dikuncir _pigtail_ tersebut. Gadis bernama, Rin kagamine, itu masih tercengang dengan Refrensi tokoh yang Kaito buat.

"Aku ingin membuat komik bagus dibaca banyak orang," kata Kaito menirukan kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Rin. Selama beberapa saat, Rin menatap Kaito lalu kembali meng-fokuskan kearah kertas tersebut.

"Apa kau nggak ingin mengetahui.. Seberapa besar nilai karya yang belum ada di dunia ini?" Tanya Kaito.

"Untuk yang ini, mungkin memang bukan gambaranmu. Tapi, cerita ini, punyamu, Kagamine!" Seru kaito.

Tokoh-tokohnya mulai bergerak..

 **Deg..**

Bahkan mulai berbicara..

 **Deg..Deg..**

"Aku.. bisa mengeluarkan daya tarik dunia ciptaanmu itu lebih dari yang kau bayangkan," kata Kaito.

"D-dunia.."Pikir Rin.

 _"Gumi!"_

 _"Cinta?"_

 _"Kenapa kita nggak boleh keluar desa?"_

 _"Len!"_

 _"Gumi.."_

 _"Aku punya impian.."_

 _"Gumi. Nggak salah, kok!"_

 _"Ayo pergi bersamaku, Len!"_

Ceritanya mulai berputar..

 _"Hei!"_

 _"Kau perempuan, kan?"_

 _"Iya. Siapa namamu?"_

 _"Len."_

 _"Oh. Senang berjumpa denganmu,Len,"_

Semakin dipikirkan..

Aku semakin deg-degkan.. Jantungku..

Menjadi panas!

Rasanya membuncah dengan beragam ekspresi!

"Aku ingin mencobanya!" Seru Rin.

"Aku pun ingin melihat dunia yang digambar Kaiko shion!" Kata Rin, "Dengan cerita olehku!" Seru Rin gembira.

Kaito terkejut sedikit, lalu tersenyum dan menghela napas.

"Bagus. Mohon kerjasamanya, _patner_ ," ujar Kaito. Kaito tersenyum. Bukan senyum yang biasa, namun senyum yang benar-benar tulus. Seketika, wajah Rin memerah.

 _"Di..dia tersenyum.."_ Pikir Rin seraya merona.

"Oi. Tapi ingat, _storyboadnya_ harus selesai besok!" Seru Kaito. Ia mengubah ekspresinya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"EEEH?! BESOOOK?" Seru Rin kaget.

"Iya, coba saja kamu nggak menolak tawaran kami beberapa hari lalu, kamu masih punya waktu lebih banyak! Tapi, sekarang sudah lumayan mepet!" Kata Kaito seraya mendesah. Seakan-akan, terlalu banyak beban yang ia pikul.

"Tak apa-apa, aku ini bisa di andalakan!" Kataku seraya mengacungkan jempol.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, berusaha demi yang terbaik ya, Rin!' Ujarnya. Aku mengangguk semangat.

* * *

 **Kemudian..**

"Bulan ini ada karya Kaiko shion yang terbaru, lho!" Ujar Miku seraya mendekati kearah Meiko. Mereka berdua sedang berada di toko buku.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Meiko antusias.

"Mau kubelikan?"tanya Miku. Meiko mengangguk.

Dengan antusias, Meiko dan Miku membuka majalah komik Girls

"Lho?"/ "Eh?" Meiko dan Miku sama-sama kaget melihat komik tersebut.

"Komik ini.." Kata Miku.

Miku mendekatkan matanya kearah halaman terakhir komik tersebut. Ia memperhatikan di bagian pojok kanan.

'Cerita: Rin Kagamine

Gambar: Kaiko Shion'

'Penulis cerita ini masih kelas 7 SMP, lho!'

"BOHONGG!" Seru Meiko dan Miku bersamaan.

 _Di cerita itu, Kagene Len yang hidup di desa penuh laki-laki. Dia bertemu dengan seorang perempuan yang akan mengubah nasibnya, Satou Gumi._

* * *

Halo minna-san! Bagaimana, ternyata Rin menyanggupi permintaan Kaito untuk menjadi penulis cerita dari komik Kaiko Shion! Wah, berarti Ring harus belikan makanan Kaito selama sebulan! Kasihan, ya! Tunggu saja episode selanjutnya, semoga saja, nggak telat lagi! Aku selalu mager sih, maaf! Banyak kegiatan juga banyak tugas! Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya!

* * *

Saatnya membalas review!

 **Fuyuki25 (Jawaban dua reviewsnya di gabung ya!)**

Miku? Pairingnya sama siapa? Di cerita ini, Rika nggak bikin Miku sama siapa-siapa! Ehehehe, soalnya, di dua fic Rika lainnya, Rika selalu bikin Miku pair dengan seseorang! Jadi, disini dia jomblo XD

Miku: "Seperti Rika sendiri yang baru saja pu-"

Rika: *tutup mulut Miku* "Eeeeh? Ngomong apa kamuuu?!" *death glare*

Mikai? aku juga suka

^Sebenernya anaknya suka semua pairing di vocaloid, lol :v

Meiko? Dia ga ada pasangan :'v maap. Pokoknya, Fuyu baca aja selanjutnya biar tahu :v

Kita sama-sama semangat ya buat nulis! Momen yang Rika paling deg-deg kan sebenarnya saat menunggu reviews datang! Rika amat menantikan Reviews untuk tahu pendapat pembaca, ehehehe ,

 **Panda dayo**

BANYAK, BANYAK QAQ

Lui? Kayaknya si maz ganteng plus shota itu nggak di munculin :'v Gomen.

Kaito? Rese? iya emang :'v. Di sekolah Rika malah banyak cowok rese macem Kaito :'v. Kerjaanya ganggu mulu! Apalagi, suka ngumpetin barang /kezal

Ooh, itu! Lah, Rika sendiri aslinya orangnya ngomong to the point, jujur, tapi aslinya pemalu abis :'v kata temen-temen campuran tsundere sama kuudere gitu! :'v tapi, coba aja ya liat aja! Gatau bakal di munculin apa enggak (Soalnya, Rika kadang magernya luar biasah)

Len: "ANJENG KOK ELU SEREM, SIH. YA GAPAPA NGE FANS SAMA GUE TAPI ELUNYA SEREM.."

Miku: "Lah, Len, itu kan artinya Panda memang tulus jadi fans kamu!"

Len: "Tapi, caranya menyatakan bahwa Panda memang tulus jadi fansku, menyeramkan banget!"

Rika: "Halah, ini botcah botcah pada debat aje lau. Disini, guenya pegel ngetik oey!"

Len: "Yah, walaupun panda agak menyeramkan ups maksudku imut *gemeteran*. Tapi, aku menghargai Panda mau jadi fansku. P-padahal, aku sama sekali nggak ada bagusnya.." *blush*

Rin: "Eaaa..shota mode nih, shota modeee :v"

Kaito: "Panda, dari pada sama Len? mending sama aku aja. Aku selalu ada untukmu dan bisa membuatmu puas?" *ikemen mode*

Rika: "BANGKE KAITO KATA-KATA LU AMBIGU ANJIR! PERGI LO!" *Lempar tisu sekotak*

Yaudahlah, daripada makin absurd? Rika akhir balasan Review yang nggak kalah panjang tralalili ding dong. Iyaak, ini mencoba ga mageeer *guling gulingan diatas kasur*

* * *

 **Character biodata:**

Name: Rin kagamine

Birthday: 25th december

Blood type: B

Height: 153 cm

Love: komik Kaiko shion, jeruk, jalan-jalan bersama Meiko dan Miku, tidak ada pr, kelas kosong atau tidak ada pelajaran.

Hate: Seseorang yang tidak jujur, banyak pr.

Rin kagamine adalah tokoh utama dalam cerita _Writer story!_ Karya Rika Miyake. Rin merupakan anak tunggal dari pasangan Lenka dan Rinto kagamine. Awalnya, ia memiliki saudara kembar bernama Len yang tidak berhasil selamat. Rin memiliki watak ceria dan gampang berteman dengan siapa saja. Ia juga blak-blakan, jujur dan pantang menyerah! Ia merupakan orang yang ambisius dan tidak terlalu suka diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Ia suka melakukan hal _produktif_ disaat senggang. Ia bersahabat dengan Miku, Meiko, dan Gakupo—yang pindah ke luar negri—Saat ini ia sedang bekerja sama dengan Kaiko shion a.k.a Kaito Shion dibantu oleh editornya, Suzune Ring.


	4. Komik buatan Rin Kagamine!

Astaga, kapan aku bisa update sesuai waktu yang aku tentuin sendiri *tepar* maaf banget! harusnya, ini di upload tanggal 1 lalu! Tapi, pas mau upload ternyata belum di edit ulang+ belum di masukkan ke fanfiction. Alhasil, kinap sendiri dan akhirnya setidaknya berhasil upload walau terlambat :') Silahkan baca! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Rika miyake proudly present**

 **Writer story**

 **Vocaloids belong to crypton**

 **story by me**

 ** _Don't like don't read, simple as that_**

 ** _Enjoy.._ **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4\. Komik buatan Rin kagamine**

 _"saat kujumpa dirinya di suatu suasana, terasa getaran dalam dada.._

 _Inikah yang namanya cinta?"_

 _Inikah cinta - M.E_

 **Normal Pov:**

 _Gumi, semua hal yang kau bicaran dan perlihatkan..._

 _Merupakan hal baru bagiku.._

 _Mungkin aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku kalau bersamamu.._

'Tep..tep..tep..' Suara langkah sepatu gadis tersebut beradu dengan lantai yang bersih. Ia mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sering ia biasa. Ia juga masih memakai pita besar putih miliknya seperti biasa. Lalu, hei apa maksudmu Author? Kalau ia dalam keadaan biasa saja, kenapa harus di deskripsikan seperti ini kembali? Jawabannya, mari kita dengar suara sekitar dari gadis tersebut...

"Hei, kau sudah baca _Girls_ bulan ini?"

"Iya! Kagamine si anak kelas 7-1, kan?"

"Hebat ya!"

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar. Menahan diri untuk tidak menyombongkan diri di depan anak-anak dari kelas lain itu bahwa dialah si 'Kagamine' yang disebut-sebut mereka. Dia yang baru saja debut—secara teknis, debut menulis belum sampai membuat komik—kemarin langsung menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang. Pagi ini, ia sudah menangkap sekitar 7 orang lebih yang membicarakannya dia. Hebat bukan? Padahal, dulu hanya beberapa saja yang mengenalnya. Sekarang, mungkin separuh sekolah akan mengenalnya. Yah, hanya mengenal nama, tidak mengenal orang aslinya mungkin. Kecuali, mereka penasaran dan menyelidiki identitas gadis itu. Tak perlu sulit, karena di situs sekolah ada data sis—

Ok, ahem, maaf, tentu saja siswa siswi sekolah gadis itu berada bukan seorang stalker, euh mungkin ada. Jadi, author tidak akan menceritakan bagaimana cara menjadi stalker.

Tidak seperti authornya yang stalk—

Mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya..

Gadis itu berbelok di tikungan koridor sekolah dan kemudian melangkah beberapa langkah dan kemudian berbelok ke salah satu ruangan. Kelasnya, 7-1.

 **Greeek!**

Gadis itu membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan. Murid-murid masih sibuk berbicara, namun gadis itu melangkah tenang ke arah bangkunya. Setelah menaruh tasnya dan duduk rapi, ia melihat Meiko terlihat menghampirinya. Sepertinya, Miku belum datang.

 **BRAK!**

Gadis berpotongan pendek berambut cokelat itu menghantamkan majalah keatas meja gadis berambut _Honeyblonde_ dengan cukup keras.

"Kau..Aku butuh penjelasan.." Katanya dengan wajah datar namun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Uh, kasian majalahnya. Itu sudah kau beli mahal-mahal, malah kau rusak," kata Rin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

"Hei, jawaab," kata Meiko gemas karena diabaikan oleh Rin, ia mencubit pipi Rin.

"Aw! Aw! Ghahahaha! Oke! Oke! _Gomen nasai,_ Meiko- _sama,"_ kata Rin tentu saja main-main kemudian tertawa semakin kencang.

"Kau masokis ya? Aku cubit malah tertawa," desah Meiko. Rin tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak disangka hasilnya jadi begini setelah kau mengajukan karyamu waktu itu," kata Meiko seraya mendesah pelan. "Kenapa nggak bilang kepadaku atau Miku?" baru saja Rin hendak menjawab, terdengar suara pintu geser kelas di banting/buka secara terburu-buru.

Munculah, gadis berambut teal yang dimodel twintail—yang sudah berantakan—dengan baju yang sangat berantakan. Dasinya miring, kemejanya ada yang mencuat dari roknya—harusnya dimasukkan ke dalam rok—kancing bagian atasnya terlepas, kaus kakinya tinggi sebelah, dan sepatunya terbalik. Plus, dia berkeringat banyak dan sedang mengatur napas.

"RIN!" Serunya kencang dari pintu geser. Otomatis, seluruh mata memandang gadis tersebut. Begitu melihat targetnya, gadis tersebut berlari dengan kecepatan super—tak heran karena ia ketua klub atletik—dan menghambur menuju dekat Rin. Miku hampir memeluk Rin, kalau Rin tidak mengelak dari Miku. Otomatis, Miku terjatuh ke lantai. Kalau refleksnya tidak bagus, mungkin Miku bisa menabrak dinding.

"Astaga, Miku, kau kenapa? Berkeringat seperti ini? Tidak seperti dirimu. Ini, handukku, pakai untuk mengelap keringatmu dan betulkan pakaianmu," ucap Rin panjang lebar. Miku tadinya yang hendak membuka mulut, membungkam kembali mulutnya dan menuruti kata-kata Rin.

"Uh, wow, apa yang kudengar tadi?" Tanya Meiko.

Rin mengalihkan perhatiannya—yang tadi tertuju saat melihat Miku mengelap keringatnya—ke arah Meiko, "He?"

"Siswi yang gatau aturan contohnya Rin Kagamine, menasehati Hatsune Miku yang oh-si-gadis-perfect, ketua klub atletik, sekretaris osis, ketua kelas, ketua kedisiplinan, dan si peraih rangking dua di kelas? Astaga dunia ini kayaknya lagi terbalik hari ini!" ucap Meiko.

Miku dan Rin tertawa, "Kami punya alasan," kata mereka berbarengan.

"Alasan? Kalian sengaja membuat hari kebalikan?" Tanya Meiko.

Sontak, Miku dan Rin kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras daripada yang tadi, "Tidak."

"Lalu?" Tanya Meiko.

"Eh,kalau aku karena aku sedang senang sih, ingin memakai pakaian yang bersih dan rapi!" Seru Rin ceria dengan senyum cerah. Ia memang sedang _mood_ memakai pakaian rapi. Ia tidak serampangan memakai dasi , memakai rok sesuai ketentuan—biasanya ia sering memakai yang lebih pendek dari ketentuannya—dan ia juga memancarkan energi 'kalem'. Padahal, biasanya ia itu memancarkan energi ceria dan ceroboh.

"Oh, Miku, apa aku tadi mendengarnya dari seorang Rin Kagamine? Cubit aku! Kayaknya, aku mimpi deh!" Kata Meiko. Rin tertawa lalu memukul Meiko dengan pelan oleh majalah yang tadi hampir rusak oleh Meiko.

"Kalau kamu kenapa Miku? Kalian kenapa bisa tertukar begini?" Tanya Meiko.

"Aku? Aku tadi kesini karena senang dengan debut—HE!" Tepat saat gadis itu berkata HE!, ia menerjang Rin dan memeluknya. Ia kelihatannya baru teringat apa yang seharusnya tadi ia lakukan. Rin yang kali ini sedang tidak fokus dan mengira nggak di terjang lagi, ikut jatuh ke atas lantai.

"Rin!Rin! Rin!" Seru Miku seraya memeluk Rin, "Kau hebat! Aku benar-benar kaget, Rin!" Kata Miku seraya tertawa dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oke, sebaiknya, kau lepaskan pelukan-super-erat-yang-bikin-sesak-napas ini" Kata Rin. Miku tertawa lalu melepaskan Rin.

"Dari kemarin, aku menahan untuk tidak menelponmu dan kerumahmu kau tahu!" Kata Miku semangat. Meiko heran, kenapa Miku sama Rin jadi _kayak_ beneran kebalikan sifatnya?

"Memangnya kenapa harus di tahan?" Tanya Meiko.

"Karena, aku lebih suka mengucapkan selamat kepada Rin secara langsung! Kan, aku jadinya bisa meluk Rin sambil mengucapkan selamat!" Kata Miku seraya tertawa, ia kali ini benar-benar kelihatan seperti anak kecil.

Meiko menghela napas, mungkin Miku cuma terlalu gembira hingga melupakan sisi yang biasanya ia tampilkan, "Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku?" Tanya Meiko seraya menatap Rin.

Rin meringis,"Hehehe.. Rencananya, aku baru mau bilang tentang debutku di sekolah. Eh, ternyata kalian malah sudah tahu! Gagal deh membuat kalian terkejut!" Seru Rin seraya tertawa lebar.

Rin kagamine. Murid kelas 7 SMP yang ingin menjadi komikus. Sudah debut menjadi penulis namun belum menjadi komikus, yak, , Rin menjadi penulis cerita serial baru Kaiko shion, salah satu komikus populer majalah komik Girls yang sangat Rin sukai.

* * *

"Eh, Rin, kamu kan ke redaksi Girls tuh kan, ya?" Tanya Miku. Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan saat ketiga sahabat itu sedang menghabiskan _popsicle ice cream_ milik mereka di tengah hari musim panas yang terik ini. Seperti biasa, mereka membeli dengan rasa favorit masing-masing. Rin dengan rasa jeruk, Miku dengan rasa mint-tadi ia sempat protes kenapa di dunia ini tidak ada es krim rasa Negi-, dan Meiko rasa cokelat.

"Eh, iya," Kata Rin agak bingung dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba yang di lontarkan oleh sahabat baiknya itu. Ia mengeluarkan tisu dari dalam tas dan mengelap bagian sekitar mulutnya yang agak belepotan es krim.

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti bertemu dengan Kaiko Shion, kan? Iya, kan?! Soalnya, kalian berdua pasti berunding soal komik buatan kalian ini!" Tanya Miku bersemangat. Mata _Turqoisenya_ berkilat karena senang.

"Eh, atau kau malah bertemu dengan Editornya saja dan Kaiko shion tidak menampakkan diri? Atau, Kaiko memakai topeng agar tidak ketahuan wajah aslinya?" Tanya Miku penasaran. Meiko tertawa dan Rin merona. Ia teringat kesalah pahaman antara Kaiko yang bernama asli Kaito dan Editornya, Suzune Ring.

"Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku dan menonton film, Miku!" Kata Meiko seraya tertawa.

"Ehh? Kan bisa saja tuh, kalau Kaiko itu orangnya memang menyukai misteri! Aku saja merasa ya, ada yang disembunyikan dari Kaiko Shion!" Kata Miku. Rin dan Meiko berpandangan.

"He? Memangnya apa?" Tanya Rin.

"Kurasa, bisa saja, Kaiko itu laki-laki! Tapi, gak menutup kemungkinan dia perempuan sih," kata Miku. Diantara mereka bertiga, Miku memang yang kadang tebakannya sering kali benar.

"E-eh, kalau itu sih, jelas lah dia perempuan!" Kata Rin gugup. Ia sedikit tidak bisa berbohong. Kalau bohong soal perasaan? Dia mah bisa. Eh, kenapa jadi begini, oke balik ke cerita...

"Ehh? Jadi, benar dia perempuan? Wah, enaknya kamu bisa bertemu dengan dia!" Kata Miku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kalau dia perempuan kan, jadinya seperti kakak perempuan! Wah, aku pengen kakak perempuan!" Kata Miku, yang mempunyai kakak laki-laki bernama Mikuo. Di suatu tempat, Mikuo bersin.

"Aku juga! Aku cuma punya adik laki-laki yang bandel, si Meito!" Kata Meiko.

"Ih, irinyaa. Aku ingin kakak perempuan! Mikuo- _nii_ nyebelin dan jail!" Keluh Miku.

" _Padahal, kalau mereka tahu watak aslinya dan gendernya, mereka pasti udah mundur seribu langkah deh_ ," Gumam Rin.

"Aku juga sampai iri, lho," kata Meiko.

"Lho, bukannya wajahmu biasa saja?" Tanya Rin.

"Wajahku biasa saja dan tidak berubah hanya datar saja, tapi aku sebenarnya sedang merasakan iri!" Kata Meiko.

"Wah, memang benar si Meiko ini di juluki Ratu-poker-face!" Kata Rin. Miku dan Rin tertawa. Meiko hanya mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. Sebagai tanda ia berkata, 'aku-gak-keberatan-kok-kan-memang-wajahku-ini-datar'

"Eh, Rin kau mendapatkan tanda tangannya, gak?" Tanya Miku.

"Hee, aku juga mau tanda tangannya!"kata Meiko.

"Hah?!" Seru Rin, "Kalian mau mendapat tanda tangan dari orang itu?!" Tanya Rin.

"Eh? Memang kenapa?" Tanya Miku.

"Biar kuceritakan! Sebenarnya, Kaiko shion itu—" Rin hampir menceritakan tentang Kaiko atau Kaito karena dia begitu kesal temannya mengidolakan 'Kaiko Shion' yang menurutnya amat sangat menyebalkan.

"Ada apa dengan Kaiko shion?" Bisik sebuah suara di telinga Rin. Langsung, bulu kuduk Rin berdiri tegak.

"KYAAAA!" Seru Rin kaget.

"Uwah, berisik sekali kau," kata cowok yang tentu saja Kaito. Kaito pun menutup mulut Rin dengan paksa.

"Kau kangen padaku sampai membicarakanku dari belakang? Uwah, manisnya. Kukira, kau tidak punya perasaan terhadapku, ternyata ada ya. Sebaiknya, aku akan belajar untuk lebih peka dengan kode-kodemu, _"_ bisik Kaito di telinga Rin. Suara Kaito sedekat itu benar-benar membuat Rin merinding. Yah, suaranye memang sedikit sexy tadi apa yang dia bilang?!

"?! Mpfh..Mpfh!" Jerit Rin hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Namun, ia tidak bisa berkata apa –apa saat mulutnya ditutup. Apalagi, Kaito kini telah melapisi tangannya dengan sapu tangan, antisipasi di gigit Rin. Kalau begini, kelihatannya Kaito seperti ingin menculik Rin.

Setelah Rin agak tenang, akhirnya Kaito melepaskan tangannya yang menutup mulut Rin.

"Kenapa kau disini?!"Seru Rin. Itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari mulutnya.

"Panjang ceritanya," kata Kaito.

"Persingkat kalau begitu!" Seru Rin.

"Aku sedang jalan pulang dari sekolah dan kebetulan melihatmu, selesai, " ujar Kaito santai.

"Pulang sekolah?" Tanya Rin.

" Iya, di sini jalan yang sering dilalui orang pulang-pergi sekolah, kan?" Tanya Kaito.

Sementara, Miku dan Meiko hanya terdiam menatap Rin dan Kaito. Dua orang yang benar-benar _clueless_ dengan kejadian di depan mereka.

"Eeeh?!" Seru Rin saat melihat seragam Kaito. Ia mengenakan jaket hitam, kemeja putih, celana panjang hitam yang sudah bewarna abu-abu, sepatu basket warna hitam dengan tali merah, tak lupa juga ada Headphone yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Seragam?! Kau sedang cosplay?" Teriak Rin seraya menunjuk seragam Kaito.

"Dengar, ya.. umurku 16 tahun, tahu! Masih SMA!" Seru Kaito jengkel.

"Bohong! Kau itu kelihatan tua! Kayak, om-om!" Seru Rin.

"Kau kapan sih mempercayaiku?!"seru Kaito. Agak kesal juga di bilang 'om-om' oleh gadis yang cuma terpaut usia 3 tahun dengannya. Dengan segera, Kaito mengangkat tubuh Rin di sisinya. Seperti adegan membawa karung di bahu.

"Dasar kau berisik sekali! Ayo pergi!" Seru Kaito. Seraya membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan ke arah stasiun kereta.

"Uwaah! Turunkan aku!" Seru Rin.

" _Gomen_ , aku pinjam anak cebol ini sebentar," kata Kaito.

"Cebol?!" Seru Rin.

"Apa? Kenyataanya memang begitu kan!"

"Hei, lepaskan aku!"

 _"_ Sekarang kita harus ke suatu tempat!"

"Kemana?!"

"Bodoh! Kau itu sudah cebol bodoh lagi kita ke redaksi!"

"Uuh.."

"Oh ya, Miku Meiko!" Seru Rin.

"E-eh, iya?" Jawab mereka berbarengan.

"Tolong beri tahu _kaa-san_ aku pulang telat!" Seru Rin.

Miku dan Meiko berpandangan lalu mengangguk, "Baiklah, akan kami sampaikan!" Kata mereka berbarengan.

Rin tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempol dan mulai terlihat bertengkar lagi dengan pemuda berambut _ocean blue_ tersebut. Selama beberapa saat, Miku dan Meiko terdiam.

"Rin.." Ujar Meiko speechless.

"Keren bangeet!" Seru Miku, "Mereka cocok, lho! Ship!"kata Miku ceria.

Meiko memandang Kaito dan Rin yang masih bertengkar. Lalu, tersenyum kecil.

"Benar sekali,"kata Meiko.

"Eh? Itu jangan-jangan pacarnya Rin?" Tanya Miku. Meiko termenung sebentar.

"Kurasa bukan. Rin tidak diperbolehkan pacaran," kata Meiko.

"Yah, kalau diperbolehkan.. Aku sangat mendukung mereka berdua!" Kata Miku. Meiko tertawa.

"Hei, kau tahu sendiri kan, Rin itu penentang aturan. Jadi, kita lihat saja nanti dan tunggu sampai dia mau bercerita ke kita tentang siapa dia!" Kata Meiko. Miku mengangguk menyetujui.

"Oh, ya, ayo! Kita jadi kan ke tempat _cafe_ donat yang baru buka itu?" Tanya Meiko. Miku menepuk jidatnya lalu tertawa.

"HE! Benar juga!" Kata Miku, "Kalau tidak diingatkan, aku bisa-bisa gajadi ke _cafe_ itu!" Kata Miku seraya tertawa.

"Makanya, aku mengingatkan kamu, kan. Ayo jalan,"

Miku berlari mengikuti Meiko yang berada di depan.

" _Nee_ , kau kapan-kapan mengganti model kuncir rambutmu dong."kata Meiko.

"Hee? Aku kan suka di _twintail_! Lagi pula, kadang saat pelajaran olahraga aku suka di kuncir satu kan?"tanya Miku.

"Iyasih.."kata Meiko.

"Kau mau mendadaniku, Meiko- _chan?_ "tanya Miku. Meiko tertawa.

"Boleh juga,"

"Kerumahmu kan? Rambut pendekmu juga bisa dijadikan model bermacam-macam, besok kamu ubah gaya rambutmu, ya!"

Meiko tertawa seraya meng-oke kan.

* * *

 **Redaksi Girls..**

"Ceritanya nggak nyambung. Perbaiki," ujar Kaito.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?! Aku, kan memperlihatkannya ke Ring! Bukan kau!" Seru Rin ketus.

"Rin, tenanglah,"kata Ring, "Kami rasa akan lebih baik kalau ada pengaruh Rin di komik ini, Rin- _chan,"_ kata Ring.

"Itu yang ingin disampaikan Kaito ke Rin- _chan_. Benar bukan?" Tanya Ring seraya menatap kearah Kaito. Ring memang sudah terbiasa menerjemahkan kata-kata Kaito yang terkesan ceplas-ceplos, jujur, dan menusuk itu dengan kalimat yang lebih mudah dimengerti dan sopan.

"Ring- _san,"_ kata Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Hei, jangan memanjakannya. Kalau aku minta pendapatmu kau tidak pernah menjawab apa alasan komikku kurang," kata Kaito seraya memberikan tatapan 'tidak-adil'.

"Kaito.."ujar Ring seraya sweatdrop. Ring memang tidak menjawab apa alasan bila ada komik Kaito yang kurang 'pas' karena Kaito sendirilah yang akan menemukan alasannya.

" _Cowok ini_ _childish juga,_ " pikir Rin. Untungnya, Kaito sedang tidak membaca pikirannya. Kaito terlihat sedang menatap Ring.

"Walaupun dia masih pemula dan masih belia. Bukan berarti, kau bisa memanjakannya, Ring. Biarkan dia terbiasa dengan kata-kata pedas. Karena, saat ia besar pasti akan ada orang yang mengkritiknya. Ia harus punya mental yang kuat," kata Kaito seraya menatap kearah Rin. "Aku tak peduli umurnya. Semua penulis komik harus diperlakukan begitu agar mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Agar dia siap menghadapi kritikan-kritikan yang pasti akan diterima seorang komikus, "kata Kaito.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu, Ring. Kau masih belum mengerti pengertian itu juga?"Kata Kaito seraya menatap Ring dingin. Rin bisa merasakan dirinya merinding padahal bukan dia yang ditatap Kaito.

"Kaito.."kata Ring dengan tatapan minta maaf.

" _Oyurushi kudasai,"_ ujar Ring. Kaito terlihat menghela napas lalu wajahnya kembali ke wajah datar biasanya.

Rin menatap kearah Ring lalu kearah Kaito. Aneh, Kaito berbicara dengan Ring tegas dan dingin sekali. Bahkan, Ring sangat menghormatinya. Dan Kaito, terlihat tidak suka jika ada yang melawannya atau tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia bicarakan. Tapi, disaat Kaito bersama dengan Rin.. Ia tidak pernah marah kalau Rin membetaknya bahkan tidak memperlakukan Kaito dengan hormat apalagi Kaito secara teknis lebih tua dengannya. Apa.. ada sesuatu? Memikirkan hal itu, Rin menjadi merona wajahnya. Sebenarnya, dilihat-lihat Kaito juga lumayan. Ia mempunyai rambut biru yang unik, mata biru laut yang dalam. Tak heran namanya 'Kaito Shion'. Rin yakin di SMA—dimanapun tempat itu berada—Kaito lumayan populer.

"Oh ya, Kaito! Kalau pembicaraan kita sudah selesai, aku mau minta tolong!" Seru Rin dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Eh, meminta tolong?" Tanya Kaito. Rin mengangguk.

* * *

 **Kaito POV:**

Aku menghela napas seraya memperhatikan gadis dengan bando putih kebesaran yang tengah berisik ini. Aku sebenarnya terganggu dengan hal-hal berisik, tapi karena sudah lama berada di dekatnya jadi terbiasa juga.

"Uwaaah! Tone-nya sebanyak ini?"

"Bolpen dan peralatan lainnya juga bermacam-macam!"

"Cover komiknya juga ada!"

"Naskah asli Mahou Love bab 10!"

Aku memperhatikan gadis bernama Rin itu yang sedari tadi terus megagumi peralatan menulisku.

"Kau pernah mengujungi kesini sekali dan kau baru mengaguminya saat kunjungan kedua?!" Tanyaku heran.

"Hehehe, saat kunjungan pertama aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sih!" Kata Rin seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin minta tolong soal ini?" Tannyaku seraya menatap Rin yang wajahnya masih merah karena senang. Mata _cerulean_ nya juga berbinar-binar.

"Habis, kemarin aku nggak sempat memintanya! Aku jadi nggak bisa melihat naskah asli!" Seru Rin.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku heran dengan bocah cebol berpita besar itu. Aku ingat, ia menggunakan pita tersebut saat di kantor redaksi pertama kali bertemu dan di sekolah tadi. Ia tidak memakai pitanya saat kunjungan pertama kerumahnya.

" _Gadis-gadis kalau sudah gembira pasti suaranya melengking.."_ Gumamku seraya menggosokan kupingku yang lumayan sakit. Tadi sempat berdenging, sih. Kekuatan suara gadis itu menakjubkan.

"Meskipun begitu, kau hafal sampai beberapa nomor rupanya.." Kata Kaito seraya menatap Rin.

Rin terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum gembira, "Habis, aku sangat menyukai komik buatan Kaiko shion!" Seru Rin dengan wajah polos namun dengan senyum lebar. Senyuman itu senyum yang menular.

 **Deg..**

Aku tersenyum seraya tertawa kecil tertular oleh senyumnya yang lebar. Kemudian, aku menghela napas. Aku terus memperhatikan cewek _honeyblonde_ yang sedang gembira tersebut. Tiba-tiba ia berbicara sesuatu,

"Ah!" Serunya, aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, "Ini apa, Kaito?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, itu meja _Tracing_ ," kata Kaito.

"Meja _tracing?_ Apa itu?' Tanya Rin.

"Waktu ingin menggambar sisi yang berlawanan, kita hanya perlu menyalakan lampu dan menyalin gambarnya secara terbalik," kata Kaito menjelaskan.

Bola mata Rin membesar, "Ada alat seperti itu?!" Serunya, "Praktis sekali!" Lanjutnya. Rin memperhatikan alat itu dengan penasaran.

"Oh ya! Gambarku kedua sisinya nggak seimbang!" Seru Rin memperlihatkan gambarnya, "Kalau pakai meja _tracing_ ini bisa menjadi bagus tidak ya?" Tanya Rin berandai-andai.

Aku memicingkan mataku, menatap datar gambar Rin, "Gambarmu dari sisi mana pun nggak seimbang," kataku.

Tanpa memedulikan omonganku yang tergolong kejam, Rin tiba-tiba mengambil pensil khusus untuk menggambar milikku, " _Sugoi!"_ Seru Rin senang.

"Pensil inilah yang dipakai seorang Kaiko Shion untuk menggambar!" Serunya. Aku mulai tidak memedulikannya dan pergi membuat kopi. Daripada di dekatnya terus-terusan, kupingku bisa lama-lama kehilangan kemampuan untuk mendengar.

"Storyboardku di lihat oleh staf redaksi dan dikelilingi peralatan menggambar seperti ini..."

Kembali dari dapur, aku terdiam menatapnya.

"Yah, aku yakin kau pasti bisa menjadi komikus nanti..." Komentarku

"Benarkah?!" Serunya seraya membalikkan badannya dan menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

Aku mundur satu langkah, "Y-yah, mungkin akan membutuhkan waktu yang agak lama," kataku. Sedikit kaget dan jantungku berdebar saat ia mendekat kearahku. Aneh sekali diriku ini...

Rin menggembungkan pipinya tanda ia kesal, "Kukira kau sudah berubah menjadi baik _gitu_ , Kaito. Nyatanya kau tetap saja berkata pedas," katanya. Ia mendengus pelan.

Aku tertawa, "Itu kenyataanya kan? Masa aku harus berkata bohong," ujarku.

"Ya, tapi kan kau harus berhati hati saat berkata jujur! Coba saja kalau kamu berbicara jujur ke orang yang _sensitif_ , orang itu bisa sakit hati, lho!" Katanya seraya berkacak pinggang.

Aku memutar bola mataku, "Terserahlah."

Namun, di dalam hati aku membenarkan ucapannya juga. Memang, banyak juga yang sakit hati dengan ucapanku yang terlalu jujur. Habis, aku lebih suka jujur yang menyakitkan daripada kebohongan yang manis. Tapi, kata-kata gadis itu ada benarnya juga.

Lamunanku buyar saat tiba-tiba mendengar pekikan kecil dari gadis itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku saat melihat ia buru buru berkemas.

"Ini sudah jam 5: 39! Aku ada jam malam yang ditetapkan oran tuaku! Aku pulang ya, Kaito! _Jaa_!" Serunya seraya menutup pintu kamar apartemenku dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Huh, aku baru ingat dia masih SD, hahaha_ ," pikirku.

" _Well_ , akhirnya sepi?" kataku pelan.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar apartemenku di buka kembali dan sebuah kepala dengan pita putih besar terlihat di selanya.

"Kau begitu membenciku, Kaito- _kun?"_ Tanya Rin.

"Eh?"

"Tadi kau terlihat lega sekali saat aku pergi," katanya bersungut-sungut. Aku tertawa.

"Ada apa, Rin? Sudah merindukanku? Cepat sekali," ledekku. Ia mendecih lalu kemudian masuk kembali.

"Aku kembali untuk mengatakan, hari ini aku sengan sekali sudah diperlihatkan banyak hal! _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " Seru gadis tersebut ceria. Aku tersenyum.

"Tentu, tak masalah," Kataku sambil lalu. Ia tertawa.

"Oh ya! Aku akan pulang dan berusaha mengerjakan storyboardnya!" Serunya.

"Oke, oke. Tapi, mungkin keajaiban datang padamu dan gambarmu jadi bagus?" Tanyaku ber-andai andai.

"Uaah, andai itu bisa benar-benar terjadi!" Serunya seraya menghela napas.

"Itu mustahil. Dan Rin?" Tanyaku.

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak pulang?"

"Hah?"

"Iya, kau tidak pulang? Kau mau disini terus atau bagaimana?"

"Ah, iya! Yasudah, _Ittekimasu_! _Jaa_!"

Aku tertawa, " _Itte irashai!_

"Eh.." Kataku menyadari sesuatu. Aku melihat sekitar. Berantakan.

" _Kuso_! Dia pulang tanpa membereskan barang-barangnya," Kataku seraya _sweatdrop._

* * *

 **Rin's Pov**

Aku pulang seraya berlari menuju stasiun. Kereta yang menuju ke rumahku akan datang kira kira 10 menit lagi. Jadi, aku perlu bergegas. Yah, walaupun jarak dari rumah Kaito ke stasiun sekitar 5 menit sih. Kalau kupikirkan, bila aku bersama Kaito, mungkin aku bisa mendekati impianku untuk menjadi seorang Kaiko shion! Oh ya, kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa Kaito menggunakan nama Kaiko ya?

"Eh, Rin?" Tanya seseorang seraya menepuk pundakku. Seketika, lamunanku buyar.

"Eh, Ring- _san_?!" Seruku kaget.

"Kamu arah mana?" Tanya Ring.

"Oh, Chuo. Ring- _san_ sendiri?" Tanyaku.

"Otsuki. Chuo sekitar 33 menit menggunakan shinjuku line menuju moto-yawata, berhenti di stasiun ichigaya, naik yurakucho line menuju shin-kiba, dan sampai di stasiun shintomicho, kan?" Tanya Ring.

"Hee? Bagaimana Ring-san tahu?" Tanyaku.

"Oh, rumah saudaraku ada di dekat situ. Lagipula, harganya sekitar 280 yen! (sekitar 32 ribu) dibanding dari arahku!" Serunya terlihat sedikit kesal.

Aku tertawa, "Apakah mahal? Aku belum pernah kesana," kataku.

"Lumayan, 110 ribu!" Kata Ring seraya tertawa. Lalu, ia menghentikan tawanya dan kemudian menatapku.

"Kau gadis yang pernah kutemui waktu itu kan?" Tanyanya.

 **Flashback on**

 _"Kau tak apa-apa, Oujou-chan?" Tanya gadis berambut biru itu menatap kearahku. Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng pelan seraya menatapnya dan tersenyum. Tentu saja, agar ia yakin aku baik-baik saja._

 _Baru ku-sadari, kereta telah berhenti di stasiun dekat dengan kantor redaksi Girls. Buru-buru, aku merapikan barang-barangku dan mengusap air mataku lalu berlari keluar dari pintu kereta. Gadis berambut biru itu mengikutiku._

 _"Kau benar-benar tak apa?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir. Aku menggeleng pelan._

 _"Daijoubu desuka," balasku. Selama beberapa detik, gadis itu terlihat tidak yakin dan khawatir, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum dan menepuk kepalaku lalu pergi ke cafe depan persis kantor redaksi Girls._

 **Flashback off (chapter 1)**

"Oh iya! Kau gadis berambut biru itu!" Kataku seraya tertawa.

"Yakan? Kau membuatku khawatir waktu itu, Rin!" Serunya seraya tertawa. Aku tersenyum, Ring memang orang yang sangat perhatian walaupun orang itu baru bertemu dengan dirinya.

Lalu terdengar suara..

 _"_ Takaosanguchi, Takaosanguchi!"

"Ah, itu jurusan keretaku! Aku pergi dulu ya, Rin _. Jaa ne_!" Seru Ring lalu berlari ke arah platform yang tidak jauh dari tempat dudukku.

Aku melambaikan tanganku lalu tersenyum. Ring memang gadis yang baik hati dan sangat perhatian. Omong-omong soal Ring, kenapa ya dia mau jadi editor Kaito? Apakah dia jangan-jangan pacarnya?

Kupandangi tubuh Ring yang berlari-lari, yah..sepertinya tidak mustahil. Toh, bila Kaito menyukainya kenapa aku peduli? Mungkin, Kaito menyukai rambut panjang milik Ring. Aku juga menyukainya. Apakah aku mengganti warna rambutku menjadi biru dan panjang seperti Ring ya? Aku jadi iri..

"Eh! Kamu mikir apa, Rin?! Kamu kan nggak suka sama dia! Nggak! Nggak!" Seruku kecil. Tak lama, kemudian pengumuman suara kedatangan _shinkasen_ ku terdengar, aku segera bergegas dan mengantri. Ah pokoknya, jangan memikirkan yang aneh-aneh dulu! Aku harus mengerjakan storyboard yang bagus!

Tentu saja, agar di puji Kaito. Eh, nggak! Tentu saja untuk pembaca puas! Kenapa aku memikirkan biar di puji Kaito, sih?! Kurasa aku harus cepat-cepat mandi dan tidur atau aku mikirin hal-hal aneh lagi!

* * *

Astaga, terimakasih yaa bagi yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini! Seneng bangeeet -! Jugaa yang udah meningalkan review, pelukin satu satu 3. Semoga kalian yang fav dan follow cerita ini di beri kesehatan selalu dan sukses selalu ya! :3 Terimakasih banget udah dukung Rika, padahal fic ini juga ga terlalu bagus /pundung. Apalagi, authornya suka telat updatee. Maaf, author lumayan sibuk? ahahaha :')

* * *

Saatnya membalas review!

 **Fuyuki25**

Uwoh, eh, hatinya membara? ahahaha, (bagaimana kalau aku panggil Yuki saja? kedengaran imut!) Yuki-chan bisa aja :v

Miku: "Eh mba yuki ya, saya tuh laku di fic mba Rika yang di 'Miku Miku Love' baca tuh mba HUEHUEHUE" *promosi*

Len: "Wkwkwkw, tapi kan juga di discontinued :v"

Miku: *pundung*

Makasih ya udah nyempetin ninggalin review! Jadi maloe /ditabok

Ini udah di update ^w^

 **Yg jelas orangv**

Etto, sebelumnya Rika bakal komentari namamu: yg jelas orangv. Wow, nama yang fantastis :v jadi terhura \:v/

whoa, calm down, maap kan Rika karena telah membuat calon ayah dari anak anakmu telah mati di fic ini *sembah sujud*

Rika nggak tahu Len udah tunangaaan sama yg jelas orangv! *muter muter gaje*

Andai Rika bisa membangkitkan Len dari kubur, hiks..

Rin: "Bisa sih, kan elu authornya bego,"

Rika: "Oh iya :v"

Kita lihat nanti apakah Len bangkit dari kubur? kayaknya enggak /ditampar karena beri harapan palsu

terimakasih udah ninggalin review! Yah, lebih tepatnya mencurahkan hati yang sedih karena ditinggal mati duluan oleh calon ayah dari anakmu, aku turut berduka mba.

 **Kurotori Rei**

Yeeey *ikut seneng dengan gajelas mode* Yakk, ini KaiRin!

Udah duga? yaah, ga seru dong ;-; /pundung

Miku: "YAIYALAH GUE KAGET GITU SI RIN YANG GA BISA GAMBAR JADI BAGUS GITU GAMBARNYA. GUE KIRA KEMAMPUAN KAIKO SHION KETUKER GITU SAMA RIN KAYAK DI MANGA GITU. EH TERNYATA SI ANAK KERJA SAMA DENGAN KAIKO! KIAMAT KALI GAMBAR RIN BISA SEBAGUS GAMBARNYA KAIKO-SENSEI!" bersemangat

Rin: "Aku benar-benar payah" /pundungbersamaRika

Reaksi Rin tentang Rei-san menyebut GakuRin:

Rin: "A-aku kan bilang aku gak suka sama si terong banci itu! Gasuka! Idiih mimpi apaan aku bisa sama d-dia!"

Meiko: "Ironis sekali karena wajahmu mengatakan sebaliknya dan wajahmu memerah,"

Rin: "W-wajahku memerah?" /malu

Gakupo: *bersin*

Suka sama fic ini? haduh, Rika mohon maaf ya updatenya kadang suka melenceng. Authornya emang nyeleneh gajelas gitu :') #IyaGueNgakuGueNyeleneh

Arigato udah fav and follow .

 **Panda Dayo**

Oh ya, kayaknya sih Lui bakal di munculkan dalam fic ini tapi cuma sekilas..

Lui: "Setidaknya gue muncul, gue gapapa," hestek #LuiGapapa #LuiSeterong #Luicayangdia #Laykeporlayke #Pollowporpollow

TAPII, kayaknya ya cuma rencana! Kita lihat di chap berikutnya apakah Lui muncul?

A. Tidak

B. Tentu saja tidak

C. A

benar

/dibakarLui/

Rin: "etto, bagus juga idemu Panda-san!"

Kaito: "Pen name apaan! Lu belum jadi komikus entar aje pas udah debut dengan gambar yang lu buat sendiri!"

/RinPundunggapunyapenname/

Rika lelah dengan segala fans Len yang menggila hestek #RikaLelah #Lenlelahkarenatadimalam #maksudnyaabisngerjainpeerbegadangtadimalem

Reaksi Kaito tentang komenan Panda:

Kaito: "Tidak apa-apa! Aku kan sudah punya s-seseorang!"

Rika: "LU SUKA RIN KAN IYA KAN? JAWAB IYA GAK!"

Kaito: *sweatdrop* "kan elu yang bikin cerita ini.."

Rika: "Oh iya..ehehehe.."

Memang tugas sudah selesai tapi mager? sifat alami saya itu mah ga bisa ilang /digilas/

Terimakasih udah nyempetin baca walau cepet? :v

* * *

 **Character biodata:**

Name: Sakine Meiko

Birthday: 5 November

Blood type: AB

Height: 164 cm

Love: Cokelat, buku, menganalisis teman, sebenarnya suka menghabiskan waktu bersama Miku dan Rin namun ia sering sekali berkata bahwa mereka berisik dan tidak suka mereka (ini membuktikkan Meiko sedikit _tsundere_ ), sepi.

Hate: Orang-orang munafik, dan cepat menyerah

Sakine Meiko adalah sahabat Rin kagamine dan Miku Hatsune, selalu tidur di dalam kelas namun herannya tidak pernah keluar dari peringkat 10 besar dan 20 besar satu angkatan, perkataanya terkadang tajam, namun ia memang orang yang jujur. Meiko memiliki seorang adik yang masih kelas 6 SD bernama Meito.


	5. Pertengkaran!

Minna-san! Hello! Akhirnya Rika bisa melewati 'minggu sibuk' beberapa hari lalu! Jadinya, bisa lanjutin untuk update fic! Mungkin tidak sesuai jadwal (jadwal tanggal 1, 11, 21, 31) tapi, yah setidaknya masih di upload!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

 **Rika miyake proudly present**

 **Writer story**

 **Vocaloid belongs to crypton**

 **Story by me**

 _ **Don't like don't read, simple as that.**_

 ** _Enjoy.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **5\. Pertengkaran**

 _"Oh, i really want to know.._

 _What do you mean?"_

 _What do you mean - Justin bieber_

 **Normal POV:**

" _Tadaima!"_ Seru Rin seraya membuka pintu rumahnya.

" _Okaeri nasai,_ Rin- _chan,"_ sapa seseorang. Rin terlihat sedikit terkejut dan kemudian tersenyum lebar.

" _Tou-san_ pulang lebih cepat! Asyik!" Seru Rin seraya menghambur kearah pelukan ayahnya yang sangat ia cintai. Ayahnya yang di peluk mendadak, hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa _tou-san_ pulang cepat?" Tanya Rin, mengangkat wajahnya menatap ayahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu malah nggak suka _tou-san_ pulang cepat?" Tanya Rinto seraya cemberut. Tentu saja, bercanda.

" _iie!_ Aku malah senang sekali!" Seru Rin jujur seraya tertawa. Rinto tersenyum seraya mengelus rambut anak semata wayangnya.

"Rin- _chan_ terlihat senang sekali. Ada apa, nih? Cerita dong!" Tanya ayahnya.

"Biarkan Rin berganti baju dulu, Rinto. Kasihan, dia pasti lelah sekali," kata ibunya yang sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Baiklah, mandi dulu _gih_ , Rin. Tapi, janji ya ceritakan ke _Tou-san_ apa yang membuatmu senang," kata Rinto.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Rin seraya tersenyum lebar. Rin segera menaiki tangga rumahnya dan menuju kamarnya. Ia menyiapkan sehelai piyama tidur dan pakaian dalam. Setelah itu, ia pun menuju kamar mandi.

" _Sebaiknya, kupakai air hangat saja, ya? Aku sedang tidak ingin menggunakan air dingin.."_ Pikir Rin.

Saat air hangat menyentuh kulit Rin, Rin merasakan rasa nyaman sekali. Seakan-akan beban yang Rin pikul, pergi begitu saja. Rasanya, Rin ingin berlama-lama berendam air hangat seperti ini. Tetapi, karena teringat janji Rin untuk menceritakan soal hari ini kepada ayahnya, Rin pun memilih untuk tidak mandi terlalu lama.

Setelah menggunakan handuk, Rin memakai piyama favoritnya. Piyama ini bewarna oranye di bagian lengannya serta kantongnya sementara warna kuning berada di bagian ujung lengan, kerah, dan bagian di bawah dada serta pasangannya celana panjang lembut bewarna oranye dengan ujung lengan kuning. Ia mengikat kecil satu rambutnya di bagian sebelah kanan. Setelah selesai berpakaian, Rin menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

"U-waah.. _Kaa-chan_ masak apa?" Tanya Rin penasaran.

"Eh, Rin _-chan._ Sudah mandi, kan? Yuk, kita makan malam!" Kata Lenka seraya mengelus rambut Rin.

" _Kitsune soba_ *. Tadi, _Kaa-chan_ berniat untuk membuat sushi, tapi waktunya tidak sempat," jelas Lenka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yuk, kita makan dulu! Tapi Rin ceritanya sebaiknya nanti saja, tidak baik berbicara saat sedang makan," jelas Lenka. Mereka pun makan dalam hening seperti biasa yang mereka lakukan. Hanya terdengar suara salah satu dari mereka bertiga memakan mie soba ataupun meminum _ocha_.

"Ng, Rin- _chan_ , bagaimana dengan komikmu?" Tanya Rinto membuka percakapan.

"Eh? sejauh ini baik-baik saja," kata Rin. Menaruh sumpit, ia mengelap mulutnya begitulah tata krama yang ia pelajari ketika sedang makan.

"Benarkah? Wah! _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_ sungguh tak sabar membaca komikmu. Masa, kamu masih melarang _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_ membacanya?" Tanya Lenka.

"Eeeh, itu kan komik remaja.." Kata Rin pelan dengan wajah merona.

"Jadi, maksudmu kita sudah tidak **Remaja.** Begitu, Rin- _chan_ yang maniss?" Tanya Lenka dengan wajah seram. Penekanan kata manisnya membuatku bergidik.

"Eh, _etto, ano..u_ h..ah..hahahaha. Bukan b-begitu! H-hahahaha! Y, yaaa bukan begitu!" Kata Rin gelagapan.

"Kenapa kamu tidak jujur, Rin. KENAAPAAH?!" Seru Lenka serya memegang wajahku dengan wajah seramnya.

"S-sudahlah..Lenka. T-terima saja.." Kata Rinto pelan seraya memegang pundak Lenka. Lenka pun menuju ke pojok dan pundung. Yah, memang keluarga yang unik dan harmonis.

"Rin? Kau sudah selesai makan, kan?" Tanya Rinto.

"Uh, iya," kata Rin seraya menaruh piring dan mangkuk bekas makannya di bak cucian.

"Itu biar, _Tou-san_ saja yang mencuci. Sebaiknya, kamu lanjutkan komikmu," kata Rinto seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Eh? Ayah tahu bahwa ceritanya sudah berlanjut?" Tanya Rin.

 ** _Cling!_**

Ada tatapan membunuh yang tengah menatap Rinto lekat-lekat.

Berkeringat dingin, Rinto melanjutkan, "Ah, aku hanya menebak saja kok! B-bukan berarti aku membacanya k-kok! Hahahaha! Aku tidak membeli m-majalahnya kok, hahahaha!" Seru Rinto.

Rin menatapnya sebentar, mengangkat bahu dengan acuh tak acuh kemudian pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kau tahu, Rinto?" Tanya seseorang dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Uh, yaaa?" Tanya Rinto seraya membalikkan badannya. Persis adegan film horror. Saat tokoh utama bertemu hantu. Ia sekarang melihat istrinya lebih seram daripada hantu-hantu Jepang lainnya.

" _Ya, emang kalau bini marah mah bisa berabe urusannya_!" gumam Rinto.

" **KAMU SANGAT PAYAH DALAM BERBOHONG, TAU?!"** Seru Lenka dengan marah. Rinto tertawa gugup.

"B-begitukah?" tanya Rinto yang ternyata seorang STI. Iya, STI yaitu Suami Takut Istri.

" **BAGAIMANA BISA, KAU BILANG AKU HARUS MENERIMA BILA AKU TUA. NAMUN, KAU MEMBELI MAJALAH ITU! HOI, ITU MAJALAH GADIS!"** Seru Lenka. Ia meningkatkan satu oktafnya begitu melihat Rinto membaca majalah komik _Girls._

"Eh? Majalahnya seru,sih," kata Rinto dengan wajah polos.

"Aduh, kenapa aku bisa menikahimu, Rinto.." Pundung Lenka di pojokan kembali.

"Tentu saja, karena kamu cinta padaku, kan?" Tanya Rinto. Wajah Lenka memerah.

"Kau ini, kita sudah bersuami-istri dan mempunyai seorang anak. Tapi, kau masih memerah bila menyebut hal seperti itu," kata Rinto seraya menghela napas.

"Y-ya, maafkan deh!" Kata Lenka kesal dengan wajah memerah.

"Tak apa, aku suka kamu yang seperti ini juga," kata Rinto seraya mengecup bibir Lenka pelan.

Terkejut, Lenka menutupi bibirnya, "KAU?! Ap, ap, apa?" Tanya Lenka tergagap.

"Hahaha, reaksimu lucu! Walaupun kita bukan remaja lagi, aku tetap mencintaimu, Lenka," kata Rinto pelan dan tersenyum. Sontak, wajah Lenka memanas hingga ke kuping.

"AH, seperti di _manga shoujo_!" Seru Rinto seraya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi majalah komik _girls._

"RINTO _NO BAKAAAA!"_ Seru Lenka seraya melempar bantal ke wajah Rinto. Benar-benar orang tua nyentrik dan awet muda.

* * *

 **RIN POV**

Aku bersiap-siap dan duduk di kursi meja belajarku. Menyetel lagu musik kesukaanku. Dan, aku mulai hanyut dalam pembuatan cerita ini..

"Kaito, kalau bersamamu..." Kataku seraya mendesah dan mlihat hasil gambaranku.

"Mungkin, aku bisa mendekati impianku untuk menjadi Kaiko shion," Kataku seraya tersenyum.

Jujur saja, kemampuan menggambarku sudah mulai meningkat melihat cara Kaito menggambar.

Semoga saja aku segera membuat komikku sendiri.

 _Di desa itu terdapat peraturan,_

 _Yang melarang penduduknya keluar dari desa._

 _Dulu ada pengelana yang datang dari luar negeri dan membawa penyakit, sehingga banyak orang yang meninggal akibat penyakit tersebut._

 _Hanya laki-laki lah yang bisa bertahan,mereka amat membenci wanita karena pengelana itu seorang wanita yang membawa penyakit. Kabarnya, wanita itu langsung di bakar hidup-hidup saat di ketahui bahwa wanita itulah yang menyebabkan insiden kematian demi kematian di pulau tersebut._

 _Penduduk desa, tidak ada yang ingin mendekati Gumi yang datang dari pulau lain, Jepang namanya. Hanya Len yang kelihatanya tertarik dengan Gumi dan penuh semangat. Gumi yang pengetahuannya luas, mengajarkan banyak hal kepada Len. Walaupun, Len sudah dilarang dan pernah di kurung di rumah. Len selalu menyelinap setiap siang pukul 1 menuju pantai tempat Gumi berada. Disitu, Gumi dan Len membuat rumah tinggal sederhana yang bisa di bilang gubuk kecil._

 _Lamunan Gumi buyar saat Len tiba-tiba mengguncang tubuhnya._

 _"Gumi? Daijoubu?" Tanya Len. Ah, suaranya. Gumi suka suara Len. Gumi di kenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Tapi, Gumi sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa Len ini bisa meruntuhkan tembok esnya. Len seperti matahari. Menyinar terang namun dengan sinar lembut yang tidak menyengat. Ibaratnya, Gumi sedang berada di dalam rumah yang terdapat jendela yang ia tutupi dari dunia luar. Namun, Len selalu mampir. Kadang hanya lewat, hanya tersenyum, kadang mengetuk jendela. Gumi selalu berusaha tidak menghiraukan Len. Tapi, lama-lama ia merasakan debar jantungnya juga saat bersama Len._

 _"Daijoubu desu," kata Gumi menjawab kalem. Gumi memang sudah mengajarkan beberapa kata Jepang kepda Len. Berkat les bahasa inggrisnya setiap hari selasa di istana, Gumi bisa mengerti bahasa inggris yang digunakan Len._

 _"Hontou? Kukira kamu melamun karena..merindukan tempat asalmu.." Kata Len pelan._

 _"Yah, itu memang nggak salah, aku memang rindu. Tapi, sudahlah. Suatu hari, aku akan pergi dari sini," kata Gumi seraya tersenyum tenang. Iya, harusnya benar. Harusnya, ia rindu tempat asalnya atau panik seperti putri kerajaan pada umumnya. Tapi Gumi berbeda. Gumi adalah perempuan yang tangguh. Lagipula, ia malah sudah tidak memikirkan tempat asalnya jika sudah bersama Len._

 _"Begitukah?" Tanya Len muram._

 _"Kenapa kamu terlihat sedih?" Tanya Gumi bingung. Maklum, adik-adiknya semuanya adalah perempuan. Ia tidak begitu memahami laki-laki karena tak pernah tumbuh bersama seorang lelaki. Lelaki di keluarganya hanya ayahnya, itu pun ia jarang bertemu ayahnya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Oh ya, Gumi ini bunga apa? Huruf ini dibaca apa?" Tanya Len. Gumi terlihat sedikit kaget Len mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun ia tidak ambil pusing hal tersebut._

 _"Oh itu? Bunga Edelweiss," kata Gumi saat melihat Len menunjuk buku tempat Gumi selalu mencatat bunga-bunga. Gumi memang suka berpetualang dan mencatat beragam bunga. Bunga yang dicatat disitu juga ia tempelkan dengan selotip._

 _"Edelweiss? Bunganya bagus.." Kata Len seraya menyentuh mahkota bunga edelweiss. Wajah Len begitu tenang dan sekaligus kelihatan sedih pada saat bersamaan._

 _Begitu terpesona, Gumi sampai tak sadar melamun kembali. Ia memperhatikan wajah Len, baru sadar bahwa Len memiliki bulu mata yang panjang dan indah._

 _"Gumi?" Tanya Len._

 _"Oh, iya! Apa, apa yang tadi kau bilang?" Tanya Gumi begitu tersadar dari lamunannya._

 _"Kamu bosan ya, mendengar kecerewetanku?" Tanya Len. Bukannya mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi. Len malah berkata demikian._

 _"Ha? Tidak kok!" Sangkal Gumi. Ia tidak mungkin berkata bahwa ia tadi melamun karena terpesona dengan wajah Len!_

 _"Lalu, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Len penasaran. Wajah polosnya begitu dekat dengan Gumi!_

 _Wajah Gumi memerah dan buru-buru Gumi memalingkan wajahnya, "Haruskah kamu tahu?" Tanya Gumi. Gumi hendak mengoreksi kata-katanya, ia tidak boleh berkata begitu! Ia tidak mengira yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah kata-kata yang dingin!_

 _"Aku tidak boleh tahu, ya? ah, maaf deh," Kata Len. Gumi hendak menyangkal kata-kata Len, tapi Len sudah berkata hal lain._

 _"Gumi, enak ya! Bisa membaca bermacam-macam huruf dan bisa bahasa asing! Aku juga ingin seperti dirimu..." Kata Len pelan._

 _Gumi terdiam saat melihat Len. Len sudah berbicara kembali.._

 _"Gumi, aku punya impian..." desah Len._

 _"Yume? Apa impianmu?" Tanya Gumi._

 _"Suatu hari nanti, aku ingin melihat bermacam-macam benda. Merasakan bermacam-macam hal dan jatuh cinta pada bermacam-macam peristiwa!" Seru Len._

 _Gumi terdiam, "J-jatuh cinta?" Tanyanya._

 _Len menatapnya, "Ya! Jatuh cinta! Mendengar teorimu tentang jatuh cinta, membuatku penasaran! Apakah rasanya seperti jatuh ya? Mungkin seperti jatuh dari tebing? Pohon kelapa?" Tanya Len polos._

 _Mau tak mau, Gumi tergelak juga mendengar kata-kata Len yang polos itu, "Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Jangan pernah mencoba untuk melakukan apa yang kau katakan tadi, hanya karena pensaran, Len!" Seru Gumi masih diselingi tawa._

 _"Syukurlah, aku berhasil membuatmu tertawa lagi.." Gumam Len dengan wajah merona, memperhatikan wajah Gumi._

 _'Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Gumi setelah reda tawanya, karena ia terlalu kencang tertawa ia tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Len._

 _"Iie! Bukan apa-apa!" Kata Len sibuk menyangkal._

 _"Len," bisik Gumi pelan. Len menoleh kearah si empu suara, namun gadis itu sendiri tengah memperhatikan debur ombak yang memesona. Setelah itu, Gumi pun menatap Len dalam, "Kau memangnya tidak merasakan debaran?"_

 _"D-debaran?" tanya Len._

 _"Mhm, seperti jantungmu berdebar lebih cepat dari tempo biasanya," jelas Gumi._

 _"I-itu—" Len terlihat tidak mau melanjutkan. Wajahnya memerah._

 _"Eh? Maksudmu, jatuh cinta? Belum! Katamu, harus menemukan yang tepat, kan? Aku belum menemukan yang tepat sepertinya. Aku belum berdebar-debar, sih.." Kata Len mencari alasan. Rambut Len di terpa angin dan ia sama sekali tak tahu gadis di depannya ini, sedang mati-matian menahan perasaanya yang hendak berlompatan keluar. Gadis di depannya ini ingin berteriak tentang perasaanya. Namun, gadis itu menolak ekspresi gadis itu, Len mendadak serba salah. Bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan! Tapi, ia tidak bisa berkata bahwa semua tanda-tanda orang jatuh cinta itu Len punyai dan siapakah yang Len cintai semuanya mengarah ke arah Gumi._

 _"Bunga itu, bunga yang sangat istimewa," kata Gumi tiba-tiba tanpa Gumi sadari._

 _"Maksudmu, bunga Edelweiss ini?" Tanya Len, mengelus kembali bunga tersebut._

 _"Ya, bunga ini, walaupun sudah dipetik tetap akan segar. Di dapatkannya pun susah. Hanya di pegunungan tinggi. Makanya, bunga ini istimewa," kata Gumi._

 _"Istimewa ya," desah Len._

 _"Benar," kata Gumi._

 _"Istimewa itu seperti apa ya.." Kata Len._

 _"Istimewa itu spesial, khusus, jadi di ibaratkan dalam orang jatuh cinta, orang yang jatuh cinta akan menganggap pasangannya istimewa dan jadi nomor 1 di hatinya," kata Gumi._

 _"Sepertimu, istimewa di hatiku," Gumam Gumi._

 _"Menurutku, kamu istimewa Gumi! Istimewa banget! Karena, kamu telah mengajarkan banyak hal bagiku! Menurutku, Gumi istimewa di hatiku!" Seru Len polos. Terlihat Rona samar di pipinya._

 _Wajah Gumi memerah, "Benarkah?" Tanya Gumi._

 _"Mochirou! Jangan-jangan aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Gumi?" Tanya Len sambil mengepalkan tangan._

 _"Bodoh! Jangan tanyakan padaku!" Kata Gumi seraya menutupi wajahnya._

 _"Ihh, kenapa? Juga, kurasakan jantungku gak berdebar-debar amat. Tapi, kamu istimewa, Gumi. Gimana nih, aku nggak ngerti!" Kata Len seraya menarik narik Gumi. Gumi menghela napas, susah juga bersama orang yang naif dan polos seperti Len. Kata siapa Len polos? Ini hanya tindakan Len untuk menutupi perasaanya yang kian tumbuh di hatinya._

* * *

 _Gumi dan Len selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Len datang pada pukul 1 siang dan mereka bersama membakar ikan. Kadang, Len diam-diam mengambil bahan mentah dari rumahnya dan bersama Gumi, mereka makan bersama-sama di pinggir pantai. Len akan pulang jam 7. Walaupun, jam malamnya adalah jam 4._

 _Beberapa minggu kemudian,_

 _"Eh? Kamu mau pergi dari pulau ini?" Tanya Len bingung. Mereka tengah menikmati ikan bakar yang baru saja mereka bakar, di terangi terik matahari yang lumayan menyengat._

 _"Ya, aku tak bisa lama-lama disini. Ada keluarga yang merindukanku, ada kewajiban yang harus kulaksanakan," kata Gumi pelan._

 _"Kenapa, kenapa kamu harus pergi?" Lirih Len._

 _"Len, apakah kamu percaya aku bisa disini terus? Tentu saja, tidak. Aku juga punya kehidupan di Jepang, Len," dengan berat hati, Gumi berkata demikian._

 _"Kamu akan meninggalkanku sendirian?" Tanya Len dengan mata berair._

 _"L-len..maksudku, aku tidak begitu! Aku hanya.." Kata Gumi kesusahan menyusun kata-kata. Sepanjang hidup Gumi, baru kali ini ia sulit menyusun kata-kata untuk dikatakan ke Len. Padahal, Len sendiri hanya seorang penduduk pulau tersebut._

 _"Dengar, Len, kau juga mempunyai keluarga disini. Jadi, saat kamu bilang 'kamu akan meninggalkanku sendirian' itu tak sepenuhnya benar," kata Gumi._

 _"Aku..Aku nggak mau tahu!" Seru Len, matanya berkilat marah._

 _"L-Len?" Tanya Gumi._

 _"Gumi jahat! Kau tega meninggalkanku! Setelah, setelah..aku, aku punya perasaan itu!" Seru Len menangis._

 _Gumi terkejut, "Perasaan?" Tanya Gumi._

 _Len mundur kebelakang sedikit seraya menatap Gumi tajam, "Apakah kau tidak punya 'rasa' itu?" Tanya Len._

 _Gumi terdiam seraya menatap Len lama, bingung dan khawatir terhadap Len._

 _"Ah sudahlah! Kenapa juga, aku bisa_ _ **JATUH CINTA**_ _kepada gadis yang tidak pernah menyukaiku balik?" Tanya Len seraya meninggalkan pantai. Gumi terkejut, wajahnya merona._

 _"Len, kalau maksudmu cinta..Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mencintaimu?" Lirih Gumi seraya memperhatikan Len yang pergi._

* * *

 _Gumi telah membuat perahu sederhana, setidaknya ia bisa gunakan untuk ke pulau Jepang. Perahu itu pernah Gumi buat, namun tertunda karena Gumi pernah punya pikiran untuk tinggal selamanya saja di pulau tersebut. Tapi, Gumi sadar betul bahwa ia tidak bisa disana selamanya. Ia tidak pernah di terima warga pulau tersebut._

 _Gumi mendengar suara semak-semak di sibakkan, menoleh dan berharap itu adalah Len yang telah menjauhinya selama 2 hari. Ternyata bukan. Hanya berdiri seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang berjenggot putih, menatap Gumi tajam._

 _"Kau akan pergi dari sini, Shoujo-san?" Tanya orang tersebut. Dialah, dia kepala desa tersebut slash ayah Len. Ia sering berkontroversi dengan Gumi, namun orang tersebut juga tidak enak hati terang-terangan mengusir Gumi—setidaknya, ia lebih baik daripada kepala desa sebelumnya yang bisa-bisa saja membakar Gumi hidup-hidup—_

 _"Ya, Ojii-san. Kupikir, aku harus pergi untuk menemui keluargaku," jelas Gumi._

 _"Syukurlah! Yah, kalau kau akan lebih lama lagi, kupikir aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan seorang pemuda di desa ini. Setidaknya, biar kau tidak jadi parasit dan berguna sedikit, kemudian membakarmu! Yah, tapi tak apa bila keputusanmu bahwa untuk pergi sekarang tanpa membuat keturunan," ucap kakek tersebut pedas. Tanpa menghiraukan wajah terkejut Gumi dan ia tidak membutuhkan basa-basi sopan yang biasanya ia berikan kepada orang lain selain Gumi. Setelah berkata demikian, kakek tersebut berbalik seraya tersenyum lebar. Sempat di dengar di telinga Gumi, bahwa kakek itu berkata sesuatu,_

 _"Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung. Hanya menjadi parasit saja. Untungnya Len sekarang sudah mulai menjauhi dia."_

 _Gumi meremas ujung bajunya, menahan air matanya. Ia begitu tidak mengerti mengapa perempuan di lakukan semena-mena di pulau ini? Gumi tahu ada seorang wanita yang sedang hamil 2 bulan—waktu itu wanita terdahulu sempat hamil 2 anak perempuan dan 1 anak lelaki, anak perempuan satu lagi dan ibunya di bunuh dan anak yang berhasil hidup di paksa agar cepat dewasa agar bisa menghasilkan keturunan—takut sekali karena setelah ia mendapatkan anak lelaki, ia akan dibunuh._

 _"Sudahlah, lebih baik ku kerjakan saja kapalku ini. Lebih cepat lebih baik!" Seru Gumi senang._

 _Gumi tidak tahu bahwa hari itu Len hilang dari desanya._

* * *

 _Butuh waktu sekitar 3 minggu untuk menyelesaikan kapal sederhana, namun tahan ombak besar tersebut. Kepala desa, menyumbangkan motor agar Gumi tak perlu susah-susah mendayung. Pikir kepala desa, Gumi bisa saja mengalami kecelakaan yaitu perahunya tak tahan dengan ombak besar dan pasti Gumi akan terseret kembali ke pulau itu. Daripada kembali melihat Gumi, kepala desa menyumbangkan sebuah mesin yang jumlahnya lumayan terbatas di pulau itu._

 _Gumi menunduk ke arah pasir putih yang lembab. 2 menit lagi sebelum ia berangkat namun ia belum mendengar adanya orang datang ke pantai itu. Menuggu siapa? Len tentu saja!_

 _Saat terdengar bunyi semak-semak yang berisik, Gumi meloncat dan memperhatikan semak itu dengan antusiasme. Namun, ternyata itu hanya seekor tupai._

 _"Ah, sepertinya dia tidak akan menemuiku," desah Gumi seraya tersenyum pahit. Ia pun menaiki kapalnya, hendak melepaskan tali yang tertambat di pantai._

 _"Tunggu!" Seru seseorang. Mengenali suara itu, jantung Gumi berdegup cepat. Len terlihat kelelahan dan kotor, namun ia menyunggingkan senyum sehangat matahari._

 _"Gumi.." Lirih suara Len._

 _"Ya?" Tanya Gumi dengan suara bergetar. Ia berusaha mati-matian menjaga imagenya._

 _"Ini, kurencanakan untuk memberikanmu pagi ini. Maaf, akhir-akhir ini aku menghilang. Aku bersusah payah pergi ke gunung di pulau ini," kata Len._

 _"Gunung..gunung selatan?" Tanya Gumi tidak percaya. Gunung selatan itu lumayan tinggi. Edelweiss ini juga susah di temukan._

 _"Aku ingin Gumi senang, aku ingin bersama Gumi!" Air mata meleleh dari pipi Len, begitupula Gumi. Gumi menghambur ke pelukan Len._

 _"Ayo, Len! Kita pergi dari sini! Kita bisa bahagia bersama!" Isak Gumi._

 _"Apakah aku tidak menganggumu? Menganggu kehidupanmu?" Tanya Len._

 _"Sejak kapan kau mengangguku! Kamu yang membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta pada pertama kali, Len! Bagaimana bisa, kau mengangguku?!" Seru Gumi._

 _"Kau..mencintaiku?" Tanya Len._

 _"Ya! Aku mencintaimu!" Seru Gumi, "Tapi, kau tak pernah mencintaiku! Tak pernah!" Seru Gumi._

 _"Tentu saja, aku mencintaimu, Gumi," Lirih Len pelan._

 _"Huh?" Tanya Gumi seraya mendongakkan wajahnya._

 _"Aku cinta, cinta, cinta Gumi! Kukira, kamu tidak mencintaku jadi aku berbohong saja.." Kata Len dengan wajah memerah. Gumi tersenyum dan mencium Len. Dua insan yang tengah berbahagia._

 _Gumi dan Len pergi melihat dunia luar bersama. Dengan, Gumi memeluk banyak bunga edelweiss dari Len di dadanya._

* * *

"Lalu bagaimana, Ring- _san?"_ Tanyaku, "Aku sudah berusaha agar bisa menjadi seperti Kaiko Shion!" Seruku bangga.

Kukira, wajah Ring akan cerah atau apalah. Tapi, ia terlihat tertegun dan terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, ia pun berbicara,

"Ya! Kupikir akan bagus kalau mereka berdua digambarkan sangat bahagia! Kita pakai alur cerita yang ini! Kau sudah memperbaikinya dengan baik!" Kata Ring terlihat senang.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Ring- _sama!_ Kamu seperti malaikat bagiku!" Kataku senang.

"Ahahahaha, apa-apaan tuh suffix _sama?_ Panggil saja dengan _san_ atau _chan_ , Rin!" Kata Ring seraya tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku ikut tertawa.

Saat melihat kearah Kaito, Kaito terlihat terdiam.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanyaku bergembira.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Kaito.

"Alur ceritanya! Bagaimana pendapatmu?!" Seruku marah. Kaito ini, selalu punya cara tersendiri untuk membuatku marah.

"Perbaiki. Jelek banget. Gasuka," ucap Kaito beruntun. Tahu sudah melayang kemudian di hempas? Seperti itulah rasanya.

"APAAN SIH!" Protesku tak terima.

"Berisik banget sih anak kelas 7 ini, apa kamu punya hak untuk protes?" Decih Kaito.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku yang membuat ceritanya!" Seruku dengan marah.

"Hei, Kaito!" Seru Ring.

"Wajar kalau aku dan Ring berbeda pendapat, kan? Kalau aku ngak setuju berarti aku nggak setuju!" Seru Kaito marah. Baru kulihat pertama kali ini, ia terlihat marah. Aku tertegun.

"Rin, meskipun Kaito berkata seperti ini, tapi _storyboard_ buatanmu sudah bagus, kok!" Hibur Ring seraya menutup mulut Kaito.

"Hoi! Apaan sih!" Protes Kaito.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di pertemuan berikutnya, kamu janji untuk membuat _side story_ komik ini kan?" Kata Ring sopan seraya membungkukkan badan.

"Ng, _chotto matte kudasai!"_ Seruku.

Kaito dan Ring melihatku dengan tertegun. Aku kali ini sudah bangun dan menggebrak meja. Pasti, semua orang di redaksi sedang melihatku. Tapi, aku tak peduli!

"Kaito, tolong beri tahu di mana salahnya!" Seruku.

"Aku, aku, akan kuperbaiki sesuai perkataanmu! Katamu, ini masih jelek!" Seru Rin.

"Rin? Tapi, _storyboardmu.."_ Kata Ring pelan.

"Nggak apa-apa!" Seruku.

"Hah?" Tanya Ring dan Kaito bersamaan.

"Nggak apa-apa! Aku ingin cepat menjadi seperti Kaiko shion!" Seruku bersemangat.

"Makanya, akan kuperbaiki sampai disetujui orang yang sangat ku idolakan, Kaiko shion!" Seruku bersemangat.

Kaito terdiam lalu melempar storyboardku. Dengan dingin, ia menatapku, "Pikirkan sendiri di mana letak kesalahannya," ujarnya.

Aku tertegun, "Tapi.."

"Dan, meskipun kau berusaha, Rin. Seumur hidup kau nggak akan bisa jadi sepertiku!" Seru Kaito lalu menutup pintu. Meninggalkan aku dan Ring yang terdiam.

* * *

Info:

* **Soba** adalah salah satu mi jepang yang dibuat dari tepung gandum kuda. Dalam bahasa jepang, tumbuhan serealia gandum kuda juga disebut " _soba_ ". Selain itu, isitlah " _soba"_ juga bisa berarti mie telur asal cina yang dimasak menjadi yakisoba atau ramen. Soba rebus biasanya siap saji, satu set dengan saus, daun bawang, juga disertai tempura atau aburage. Ada dua macam soba yaitu, _zaru soba_ (kuah dingin), _Kitsune soba._

* **Kitsune soba** adalah soba yang disajikan dengan kuah panas.

* **Tempura** atau **tenpura** adalah makanan jepang berupa makanan laut, sayur-sayuran atau tanaman liar yang dicelup ke dalam adonan berupa tepung terigu dan kuning telur yang dilencerkan dengan air bersuhu dingin lalu di goreng dengan minyak goreng yang banyak hingga bewarna kuning muda.

* **Aburage** adalah bahan makanan jepang berupa lembaran tahu berbentuk tipis yang digoreng dengan minyak goreng sehingga bwarna kuning keemasan. _Aburage_ juga dikenal dalam nama lain seperti _Usu-age_ atau _Inari-age._

 ***Sushi** adalah makanan Jepang yang terdiri dari nasi yang dibentuk bersama lauk berupa makanan laut, daging, sayuran mentah atau sudah dimasak. Nasi sushi mempunyai rasa masam yang lembut karena dimbumbui campuran cuka beras, garam, dan gula.

 ***Ocha** atau **teh hijau** adalah nama teh yang dibuat dari daun tanaman teh ( _Camellia sinensis)_ yang dipetik dan mengalami proses pemanasan untuk mencegah oksidasi, atau bisa juga berarti minuman yang dihasilkan dari menyeduh daun teh tersebut.

* * *

Halo! Udah berakhir update untuk chapter 5, memang sih kebanyakan tentang cerita Gumi dan Len jadi mohon di maafkan :') Bener-bener deh, ngerjain ini butuh penyemangat lagu, atau nggak ya nggak selesai-selesai. Selama nulis ini, bahkan nggak nyetel lagunya JB! Dengerinnya ya lagu-lagu vocaloid, Outer space - IA, 7/8 - Rin, Bad apple, dan Sweet devil. Ada juga yang lain, tapi pasti kebanyakan lah di sebut disini hahahaa. Apalagi, Rika sendiri lagi sibuk ngurusin OA Line + Blog Rika + ada lomba bikin cerpen di sekolah. Untung saja, masih sempat update!

Oh ya, makasih banyak telah favorite dan follow! Apalagi, yang meninggalkan review itu lho yang paling bikin senang! Soalnya, baca review itu selalu bikin senyum-senyum sendiri (kayak dapet sms dari doi gitu lah) dan perasaanya jadi hangat! Terimakasih banyak, minna-san!

* * *

Saatnya membalas review~

 **Hirohiraku1412**

Ano, arigatou gozaimasu telah menyempatkan review! Permintaanku benar-benar merepotkan, maaf ya!

Masa sih keren? nggak ah *blushing*

Miku: "Tumben Rika merona gitu, biasanya kan langsung nyombongin diri."

Rika: "Enak aja, sembarangan! Dasar jones di cerita ini!" *Jitak jidat Miku*

Bacanya teriak-teriak karena gemes kah? Kalau karena gemes, yah Kaito itu kan anak tengil nan menyebalkan dari luar galaksi bimasakti.

Kaito: *Bersin*

Kamu juga semangat selalu ya! Ini udah di update kok:)

 **Rui megumi**

Hai kurami-chan dan Rui-san!

Wuah, selera kita sama kurami-chan! Ahahaha, Rika ini demennya Mikuharem gitu huehuehue..

Miku: *Nabok wajah Rika*

Rika: "Kok gue ditabok, Rik?!"

Miku: "Lu nampilin wajah pedofil. Serem, njir."

Ngebayangin gambaran Rin? hahaha, dia mah tanding sama anak tk aja kalah. /DitabokRin /padahalsendirinyagapinteramatgambar /jagonyagambarmatakayadianimu

Waduh, itu kayaknya agak serem kurami-chan? yah, masa tiba-tiba Len bangkit dari kubur terus minang Miku wkwkwkw. Tapi, sepertinya mungkin ya akan Rika ada adegan L-

Hampir aja spoiler. Yah, yang jelas Rika akan membuat fic Lenku setelah fic ini tamat. Jadi ditunggu saja ya! Huehuhehue.

Gaada typo? alhamdulilah! oke Rika review! Kebetulan, Rika suka Naruto!  
disanajugadaOTPyaitu coretnarusasucoret maksud Rika, Naruhina!

Rin: *ngeblush*

Kaito: "Idih? nikah sama cebol yang gak bisa gambar? ew!" /padahaldiasendirimerahpipinya /yaudahlahKaitolagimodetsundere

Miku dengan seseorang? hmhm, nanti Rika pikirin ya! Soalnya, gimana ya.. di fic Rika yang sebelumnya Miku selalu dapet pasangan! Jadi, kan jomblo disini gapapa /ditabok. Ini sudah di update!

 **Fuyuki25**

Halo, fuyu-chan! Eh, Ring emang bikin Rin sakit hati?

Ring: "Saya keberatan! Saya merasa tidak pernah menyakiti hati Rin-san!"

Rika: "Gausa sok jaim lu, biasanya juga petakilan jadi anak. Cuman, di fic ini gue bikin kalem ae lu."

Mungkin maksudnya, Rin bagian jealous itu ya? kan itu Ring juga nggak nyadar bikin Rin jealous, huehuheu.

yap! Ini juga sudah di update! Semoga suka!

 **Kurotori rei**

Eh, kayaknya itu typo! Maaf ya!

Beneran udah lumayan Kairin nya? Yokatta! Rika senang aja sama mereka berdua!

Ini udah di update:)

 **Panda dayo**

Eh benarkah hambar? Gomen nasai! Rika akan berusaha bikin interaksi Rin dan Kaito makin hot! /Janganmikiranehaneh /tapikalaudibilangkayagitumalahjadimikiranehaneh

Kaito: "Rin? Jadi komikus sendiri? 1.000 tahun lamanya baru bisa!"

Rin: "Jadi gue immortal gitu, Kai. Sip serah L." /Rinnyalagibaper

Soal kata-kata nananini itu malah Rika jadi keinget lagunya Len yang, Spice, Messiah or desire, Gingatic OTN, sacred spear explosion boy itu lho! Ah, masih banyak lagi. Len kan suka nananini gitu lah. Padahal dia shota.. tapi dia keren juga sih kalau lagi mode gitu *inget rating yaampun*

Ini jiwa fujoshi gue yang bangkit atau mata Rika error soalnya Rika bacanya, nanti Len pindah hati ke Kaito gimana. /pleaseinibahkanbukanficBL /Inificstraight

* * *

 **Character biodata:**

Name: Kaito shion

Pen name: Kaiko shion

Birthday: february 14

Blood type: AB

Height: 173 cm

Love: Es krim, syal yang diberikan oleh almarhum ibunya (kadang ia pakai kadang tidak), orang yang pintar, mandiri, namun juga ia tidak keberatan bila ada yang bermanja-manja padanya asal tidak berlebihan

Dislike: orang yang cerewet, orang-orang sok tahu

Kaito shion sudah menaruh minat ke dunia komik sejak ia kecil. Hampir sama dengan Rin, ia sebenarnya orang yang tidak mau mengalah. Namun, bila itu orang yang ia sayang, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Kaito juga mempunyai hobi untuk bermain gitar sambil melihat bintang, kebetulan kamar apartemennya mempunyai balkon kecil. Kaito sendiri sebenarnya pernah menjadi tetangga hatsune, namun pindah apartemen. Kaito ini sebenarnya orangnya peka namun bisa terkadang tidak peka sama sekali. Kaito juga sedikit berjiwa romantis, makanya ia menulis komik yang kebanyakan bergenre: Romance, action, fantasy atau family. Kadang ia mencoba genre: hurt/comfort, adventure, friendship dan lain-lain. Kadang ia hanya menjawab itu tergantung moodnya dia akan membuat genre komik apa.


	6. Akhirnya aku mengerti!

Rika Miyake is here! update lebih cepet dari biasanya para readers ehehehe~ kebetulan, Rika juga lagi free karena kakak kakak kelas UN huehue, yah semangat aja deh buat yang lagi UN! Semoga nilainya bagus dan mencukupi untuk masuk ke sekolah tujuan! Ada yang pakai bahasa inggris, moga moga aja grammarnya bener. Walaupun Rika lagi free, Rika buat ini agak cepet-cepet jadi periksanya cuma sekali aja. Dan, mudah-mudahan gak ada typo!  
Oke, yuk mulai baca!

* * *

 **Rika miyake proudly present**

 **Writer story**

 **Vocaloid belongs to crypton**

 **Story by me**

 _ **Don't like don't read, simple as that..**_

 _ **Enjoy..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **6\. Akhirnya aku mengerti!**

 **"** _I wouldn't wanna be anybody else."_

 _Who says - Selena gomez_

 **Rin POV:**

 _"Hari itu aku membuat keputusan! Aku akan menjadi Kaiko Shion yang kedua!"_

 _"Seumur hidup kau nggak akan bisa jadi sepertiku!"_

"Kaito.. _BAKAAA_!" Seruku di dalam kamarnya yang bernuansa oranye, warna kesukaanku. Aku merobek _storyboard_ yang sudah aku buat. Apa?! Merobek _storyboard-_

"AAAH! KENAPA AKU ROBEK? RIN KAU INI BODOH SEKALII!" Jeritku seraya melihat kearah kertas yang berserakan di lantai. Aku mendesah pelan dan merebahkan diri keatas kasur. Hari ini, aku benar-benar kehabisan ide untuk _storyboard_ revisi yang sebelumnya. Aku tahu, aku tahu walau Ring- _san_ berkata bahwa chapter yang itu sudah bagus. Tapi..rasanya aku butuh memperbaiki chapter itu, apalagi Kaito tidak menyukainya. Rasanya ada yang tidak pas, bila Kaito tidak menyukainya.

"INI KARENA KAU KAITO! Kenapa sih kau pakai acara berkata begitu!" Seruku seraya mengacak-acak rambutku.

Terdengar suara pintu di ketuk pelan, "Rin?"

"Ya?" Tanyaku malas-malasan. Aku benar benar berubah moodnya karena satu orang tinggi, tengil, putih, ganteng yang merusak moodnya. Eh, apa-apaan itu dengan kata ganteng?!

"Kau tidak apa-apa? _Kaa-san_ boleh masuk?" Tanya Ibuku.

"Tidak apa-apa, _kaa-san_ . Aku hanya stress dengan pelajaran yang sedang kupelajari ini," Sahutku.

 _"Aku sendiri ga suka dengan orang berbohong, nyatanya aku sendiri berbohong soal perasaanku,"_ pikirku seraya mendesah.

" _Ah, tidak apa-apa, kan terkadang ada baiknya berbohong,"_ pikirku.

"Ah, apa mau _kaa-san_ bantu? Pelajaran apa memangnya?" Tanya Ibu.

"Uh, kurasa tidak apa-apa aku belajar sendiri, aku cukup mengerti kok," kataku menyangkal. Bagus Rin, 2x berbohong dalam satu hari. Kepada ibumu lagi. Sungguh, aku benar-benar bukan anak yang durhaka. Ngomong-ngomong, itu _sarkasme_.

" _Wakatta_ , ini ada camilan ringan. Kamu makan ya. Jangan tidur larut malam. Belajar boleh lama, tapi sebaiknya waktu tidurmu tidak terganggu," nasihat ibu. Rin membuka pintu dan kemudian mengangguk. Ibunya tersenyum hangat serta mencium kening Rin.

"Aku bangga punya anak yang rajin, tapi aku tak suka yang berbohong. Selesaikan _storyboard_ itu ya, Rin. Jangan terlalu malam," bisik Ibu. Sontak, aku mundur kebelakang karena kaget. Bagaimana ibu bisa tahu?

"Bagaimana bisa..?" Tanyaku.

 _"Himitsu,"_ ujar ibu seraya tersenyum jahil. Aku cemberut.

" _Oyasumi nasai,_ jangan lupa setel weker, oke?" Tanya Ibunya. Aku mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya. _Kaa-san_ memang selalu membantuku.

"Mari kita lihat ibu bawa camilan apa," kata Rin seraya menyingkap tutup makanan yang menutupi piring.

"Mm, Takoyaki* Gurita keju, ayam keju! Aaah, _oishii!"_ Seruku seraya memegang salah satu pipiku dan merona. Bad moodku langsung hilang seketika.

"Ah, ibuku tahu benar tentang _mood booster_ ku! Takoyaki! Dan ocha!" Seruku. Takoyaki dan Ocha merupakan minuman dan makanan kesukaanku selain apapun yang terbuat dari jeruk!

" _Rin, Kaito memang orangnya keras! Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Jangan tersinggung ya, mungkin dia punya maksud lain! Pikirkan saja apa yang kau inginkan untuk cerita ini selanjutnya, oke?"_

Kata-kata Ring terngiang di kepalaku. Aku mendesah, "Meskipun Ring- _san_ berkata seperti itu, tapi.."

"Kenapa Kaito tidak menyukai chapter yang ini? Kenapa?" Desahku berkepanjangan. Mungkin ini sudah yang ke 1.000 kalinya aku mendesah berat.

"Kenapa Kaito? Bukankah kau yang pertama kali bilang ceritaku bagus? Memintaku tanpa menyerah untuk menjadi partnermu? Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanyaku seraya memandang kearah langit kamar.

"Aku benar-benar nggak mengerti pola pikirmu, kenapa?" Tanyaku. Lelah bermonolog sendiri, aku memutuskan untuk membuat storyboard lagi. Walaupun tidak ada ide, sebaiknya pikirkan apa saja yang masuk akal. Oh ya, sebaiknya besok aku akan pergi ke kantor redaksi. Untuk? Meminta maaf tentunya.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Di suatu tempat, cafe tongkrongan biasa Kaito Shion dan Suzune Ring.

"Kaitoo- _kunn,_ jangan pesan mahal-mahaal!" Rengek Ring. Ia menatap sedih dompetnya yang kosong melompong. Walaupun, ia memang bisa mengambil uang lagi di atmnya, tapi tadi pagi ia baru saja mengambil uang dan biasanya bisa bertahan sampai maximal 4 hari. Ini? Ludes sehari. Bagus.

"Aku lama-lama bisa bangkrut kau tahu tidak?!" Jerit Ring kesal karena tidak di pedulikan oleh lawan bicara di depannya itu.

"Memangnya aku peduli? Kau kan yang mau saja menyetujui taruhan itu," Kata Kaito dengan wajah cuek memakan Okonomiyaki*, Senbei*, Chawanmushi*, segelas cafe au lait*, dan segelas ocha _refill._ Ring sendiri heran, apakah Kaito sedang kerasukan _beelzebub demon*_ makanya makannya kalap begitu. Ring malas menanyakannya. Toh, sekarang ia sedang pundung karena duitnya ludes. Sementara, Ring, memesan Dorayaki* yang simple,ia pun hanya memesan dua rasa, cokelat dan vanilla. Biasanya, Ring membeli Mochi satu box* dan Dorayaki setengah lusin, tapi hari ini ia tidak bisa merasakan kelembutan Mochi kesukaanya karena uangnya dipakai buat Kaito. Bukan berarti dia mau aja jajanin Kaito kaya babu _gitu_ , ini karena ia kalah taruhan (Baca chapter 2). Padahal ya, seorang Suzune Ring ini gak pernah kalah taruhan sama cowok berambut biru tengil di depannya ini!

"Bagaimana bisa aku kalah?" Tanya Ring memelas. Ia meminum sedikit latte* miliknya. Padahal hari ini, Ring ngidam melon pan* isi sirup maple. Tapi ya balik ke alasan tadi, ia hanya mampu membeli dorayaki saja. Mari kita berduka cita untuk Suzune Ring.

"Yah, itu aku memang sedang beruntung," kata Kaito seraya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia tengah memakan okonomiyaki miliknya. Ring sendiri sedang menahan air liurnya menetes-netes.

"Tapi, bagus juga kau traktir aku, Ring," kata Kaito tiba-tiba ditengah ia menikmati makanannya.

"Huh?" Tanya Ring seraya menatap Kaito. Ring tadi sedang berkhayal di dunia makanan dimana ia bisa makan sepuasnya. Saat Kaito tiba-tiba berkata sesuatu, Ring sedang memakan Melon Pan rasa maple. Tapi, baru mau makan, sudah di buyarkan oleh Kaito. Kalau, Kaito saja tidak lebih muda dari dirinya, Ring pasti akan menonjok Kaito karena kesal. Sudah membuat impiannya pupus untuk makan apa yang ia idamkan, ia rusak juga fantasi memakannya!

"Kau kan jadi bisa diet," kata Kaito.

"Diet? Buat apa? Aku kan nggak gemuk," ujar Ring.

"Gak gemuk gimananya? Lihat lenganmu itu, begitu besar!" Seru Kaito seperti sedang memuji patung gundam raksasa yang waktu itu pernah di lihat oleh Kaito dan Ring sepulang dari mencicipi kuliner. Sekilas info, Ring dan Kaito ini seorang ' _food hunter'_ kapanpun ada restoran baru di Tokyo, mereka akan mencicipinya segera. Namun, tempat cafe depan kantor redaksi mereka ini belum bisa di kalahkan restoran/cafe manapun. Yah, biasanya sih mereka tidak selalu berdua, kadang ramai ramai bersama staf dan komikus majalah komik girls atau bersama si 'dia'.

Ring nyaris menusukkan garpu ke Kaito, namun ia urungkan. Sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya, Ring kini tengah meremas remas tisu hingga robek ke serpihan terkecil.

"Uh, _kowai,_ _fairy-good-mother_ bisa marah juga. Tapi, ga serem sih," ledek Kaito. Ring melancarkan _death glare_ miliknya.

"Kau tidak akan melihat matahari besok!" Desis Ring.

"Ahahaha, kenapa?" Tanya Kaito senang Ring terpancing juga emosinya.

"Karena aku akan membuat besok mendung," kata Ring. Hening sejenak.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"SUMPAH LO GARING AMAT HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Seru Kaito. Beberapa penggunjung menatap Kaito dengan pandangan aneh. Kaito mengeluarkan suara tawanya yang menggelegar. Ia terbahak bahak hingga ingin menangis. Sementara, Ring baru menyadari apa yang ia katakan begitu bodoh, memerah wajahnya.

"Oh yaa, aku lupa kau ini punya kekuatan sihir. Jadi, ayunkan tongkat, akan jadi mendung!" Ledek Kaito masih tertawa. Ring menyesali ia berkata begitu. Kenapa Ring juga jadi receh* gini.. Dia kan _high class_ gak receh bercandaanya.. Mengapa Ring jadi terbawa suasana dan berkata hal sedemikian bodohnya dan receh banget?! Otaknya kenapa sih?! Kan jadinya di mata Kaito, Ring benar benar menganggap dirinya _Fairy-good-mother_.

"Kukira, kau tadi akan berkata, 'akan ku sewa orang orang yang jago bela diri untuk membunuhmu' begitu!" Kata Kaito masih tertawa.

"Dan kau akan menjawab apa kalau aku berkata begitu?" Tanya Ring. Kaito berhenti tertawa lalu menatap Ring dengan tenang.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti hanya bercanda. Kau tidak mungkin membunuh komikus muda yang ganteng ini. Takkan. Atau kau dibunuh para fansku, huahahahaha!" Seru Kaito. Ring _face palm._ Coba saja di sekolah Kaito, semua ceweknya melihat kelakuan Kaito, pasti semua cewek bakal mundur satu langkah deh lalu kabur. Habis, di sekolah Kaito termasuk cowok populer tapi pur-pura dia ga sadar. Kaito sendiri sebenarnya orangnya jahil, dan menyebalkan. Tapi, kalau urusan komik dan di kantor, Kaito ini orangnya serius dan tak segan-segan bertindak tegas. Namun, kalau di luar kantor Kaito akan bersikap seperti ia biasanya.

"Yah, sayangnya kau benar," decih Ring. Kaito tertawa lagi.

"Taaapii, mereka kan tidak tahu kalau kau ini cowok!" Kata Ring seraya menyerigai.

"Cih, benar juga," decih Kaito. Ring tertawa. Nah, siapa yang tertawa sekarang?

"Tapaapiii, aku juga punya fans di sekolah kau tahu!" Kata Kaito yang kini bertopang dagu sambil menyerigai, mengikuti gaya Ring tadi.

"Cih, kau benar lagi," kata Ring seraya menggembungkan pipinya

"Dasar, _Don't be an adorable creature in front of me_ _!"_ Kata Kaito seraya tertawa dan mencubit pipi Ring.

"Heh? memangnya kenapa? _You afraid you will fall to me, because i am_ adorable?" Goda Ring.

Kaito terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum, "heh, bukannya harusnya menggunakan kalimat ' _you afraid to fall to me again?'"_

Ring tersentak lalu terdiam, "Maaf."

"Tidak, tidak. Itu bukan salahmu. Jadi, buat apa minta maaf?" Tanya Kaito getir. Ring pun gelisah sambil memikirkan cara mengganti topik ini. Ah ya!

"Kaiitooo, apa kau bisa membuat naskahnya dengan storyboard buatan Rin ini?" Tanya Ring seraya memperlihatkan _storyboard_ yang tadi menjadi penyebab Kaito dan Rin bertengkar.

"Sekali lagi kau memanggil dengan nada itu, 'dia' akan cemburu, Ring," kata Kaito kalem dengan meminum ochanya yang tinggal sedikit.

"Ng, terserahlah, dia juga tidak ada disini," kata Ring menjawab asal. Ia ingin benar-benar topik pembicaraanya berubahi. Kaito hendak menjaili Ring dengan membalas kata-kata yang dijawab asal Ring, namun ia batalkan karena melihat keseriusan wajah Ring. Sudah waktunya serius.

"Ini perkerjaanmu, Kaito," kata Ring melambai-lambaikan _storyboard_ yang dikatakan jelek oleh Kaito.

"Dasar. W _akatta,_ Aku akan menggambarnya," kata Kaito.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu berkata tadi ke Rin? Ia pasti sakit hati," kata Ring.

"Nggak ada maksud apa-apa, aku cuman mengucapkan secara jujur bahwa aku nggak suka kalau chapternya dengan cerita seperti ini," kata Kaito sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Lain kali, kurasa lebih baik kau mengontrol kata-katamu."

"Buat?"

"Yah, Rin kan belum terlalu lama mengenalmu. Jadi, ia pasti bisa salah paham. Padahal, kan kau tidak bermaksud seperti itu kan?"

"Memang tidak. Tapi, kan seperti yang kubilang, harus ditegaskan dan membiasakan diri."

"Dasar, aku tidak mau tahu ah. Pokoknya, buat saja gambarnya, oke?"

"Ngomong-ngomong, komiknya.."

"Eh? Kenapa dengan komiknya?"

"Meski gambarnya berantakan. Tapi, kalau berusaha membacanya, ceritanya akan terbayang. Rasanya, ia seperti membuat cerita setelah masuk ke dunia tersebut."

Kaito mendesah dan kembali berbicara, "Kalau tujuannya hanya bisa menggambar sepertiku, gambarku masih lebih bagus darinya. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia, Ring?"

Ring tadi yang _speechless_ dengan kata-kata Kaito, tersadar lalu tersenyum, "Kau benar, dia bisa langsung debut kalau bisa menggambar."

Kaito mendesah kembali, " _Hontou ni sugoi!_ Sulit dipercaya anak kelas 7 SMP bisa membuat cerita mengaggumkan seperti ini."

Kaito kembali berbicara, "Tapi, seperti kata-kataku, hal seperti ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan umur."

Ring terdiam kembali lalu tersenyum jahil. Kaito merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan nggak ia sukai keluar dari mulut Ring jika sudah tersenyum begitu.

"Ahh, _wakatta,_ Kaito sangat menyukai Rin rupanya!" Seru Ring. Saking kagetnya, Kaito yang tengah bertopang dagu langsung wajahnya membentur permukaan meja dikarenakan kaget.

"Wah, _gomen,_ aku nggak tahu reaksinya akan lebih lucu daripada yang kubayangkan," ujar Ring seraya tertawa.

"Aku cuma menyukai komiknya dan menganggumi caranya membuat cerita yang sangat bagus seperti itu!" Seru Kaito dengan wajah memerah. Err, ini karena wajahnya jatuh tepat ke atas meja, bukan karena malu!

"Uuh, kau nggak usah malu, Kaito- _chan._ Rahasiamu, aman denganku," Ledek Ring.

"RINGGG!" Seru Kaito kesal, daripada kena timpuk sesuatu yang di dekat Kaito, mending Ring pindah tempat aja!

* * *

Hari ini hari Jumat yang cerah, kebanyakan warga Jepang menikmati hari Jumat karena sebentar lagi akan _weekend._ Namun, tidak dengan Rin Kagamine yang keluar _dark aura_ dari tubuhnya. Membuat orang sekitarnya bergidik ngeri dan jauh-jauh daripada kebahagiaan mereka tentang _TGIF*_ luntur karena melihat aura Rin. Aura macam orang kerja setiap hari Senin.

"Ring- _san, storyboard_ untuk revisi yang kemarin sudah selesai," kata Rin lemas. Ia mirip _zombie._

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ , telah menungguku, semoga kau suka _storyboardnya,_ " kata Rin datar. Campuran antara suara komputer dengan cara berjalan terlihat seperti zombie.

"Eh, Rin? padahal s _toryboard_ yang kemarin sudah kuserahkan kepada Kaito, dia akan menggambarnya," kata Ring.

" _NAN DA YO?!_ Aku buat capai-capai, dia ternyata mau juga menggambar _storyboard_ itu walaupun dia tidak menyukainya?!" Seru Rin.

" _Ano,_ Rin kan sudah kubilang kemarin.." Kata Ring _sweatdrop._

"ARGHH AKU TELAH MENGHABISKAN SEPANJANG MALAM, KHAWATIR TANPA ALASAN!" Seru Rin frustasi.

"Tapi, dia benar-benar memang nggak suka sama _storyboard_ itu Rin. Aku juga gak tau kenapa, padahal ini bagus," kata Ring seraya mendesah.

"Jadi, dia semacam terpaksa, begitu?" Tanya Rin.

"Kurang lebih.." Kata Ring tak yakin. Lalu, Ring menyadari sesuatu, " _Daijoubu desuka,_ Rin _-chan?_ Kau punya kantong mata.."

"Iya, aku nggak bisa tidur karena memikirkan banyak hal. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Masalah yang kemarin? Kan sudah kubilang tidak usah dipikirkan, Rin."

"Yah, tapi aku gak bisa melupakannya," desah Rin.

"Aku akan memberikan _storyboard_ revisi itu, kemungkinan ia belum mulai menggambar _storyboard_ yang kemarin. Jadi, tak apa-apa. Kita akan membicarakannya bersama nanti. Mudah-mudahan, ia suka yang ini," Jelas Ring. Rin mengangguk. Lalu, tak sengaja penglihatan Rin menangkap sesuatu di atas meja Ring.

"Uwah! Ini _Girls_ kapan?!" Seru Rin seraya memegang majalah komik girls dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Eh, itu.."

"Dicetak ulang?!"

Ring tertawa kecil melihat antusiasme yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan dari wajah Rin, "Iya, itu edisi lama. Hm, sepertinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku belum memeriksanya sih. Kalau kamu mau, baca saja."

"Memangnya kenapa di terbitkan ulang?"

"Majalah komik girls biasanya di terbitkan ulang setiap mau mendekati ulang tahun majalah _Girls_! Begitulah."

"Ehh? Memangnya kapan ulang tahunnya?"

"Kalau tidak salah mungkin masih 1 bulan lagi? Aku kurang tahu."

"Kok?"

"Soalnya, aku editor baru disini! Editor Kaito- _san_ yang sebelumnya kalau tidak salah pindah ke luar negri."

"Oh begitu."

" _Nee,_ kamu sendiri mengaku fans majalah komik _Girls._ Kok tidak tahu tentang ulang tahun redaksi ini?" Tanya Ring seraya bertopang dagu.

Wajah Rin merah dengan gugup berkata, "Aku memang nge fans tapi maaf aku tidak berlangganan setiap mingguan. Aku biasanya beli 2 minggu sekali."

" _Souka_. Yah, tidak apa-apa, kok. Nah, tadi katanya kamu mau baca? Baca saja," kata Ring yang terlihat sibuk mengurus kertas-kertas.

Dalam hati, Rin tersadar bahwa Ring memanggil Kaito dengan nama depannya?! Ada apa ya? Ah, Rin juga pernah memanggilnya dengan 'Kaito' saja. Ia membiarkan dengan alasan bahwa aku masih muda jadi tidak terlalu memikirkan panggilan nama depan. Tentu saja, Kaito salah besar! Diperbolehkan memanggil nama depannya saja sudah senang sekali! Eh, ini bukan berarti cinta lho ya! Aku yakin, ini cuma perasaan kagum! Kagum, Rin! Begitulah yang Rin katakan dalam hati.

"Eh, kok malah diam begitu? Gamau baca?" Tanya Ring seraya tersenyum.

"E-eh! Mau kok!" Kata Rin buru-buru membuka halaman majalah komik Girls itu.

"Di situ ada karya debut Kaiko Shion, lho!" Pancing Ring seraya bertopang dagu menatap gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ itu. Rin sekarang tengah memakai cardigan hitam garis-garis putih, kaus putih, celana pendek hitam, dan sepatu sneakers hitam. Kenapa pakai baju bebas? Rin baru saja dari lesnya, kemudian mampir ke redaksi _Girls_.

"Ah, giliran mendengar nama 'Kaiko' atau 'Kaito' saja kau bersemangat kembali! Benar-benar fansnya dia ya!" Komentar Ring. Wajah Rin merona. Benarkah dia begitu? Pikirnya.

"Uwaaah, benar! _Debut corner_! Boleh kulihat?!" Seru Rin bersemangat.

"Kan sudah kuberikan majalah itu kepadamu! Tentu saja, boleh!" Kata Ring seraya tertawa renyah.

Rin meringis, "Hanya memastikan, Ring- _san!"_

"Ah, Kaito ternyata juga pernah mengalami masa seperti ini rupanya," kata Rin seraya tersenyum memperhatikan halaman tersebut.

" _Kalau aku sudah debut sebagai komikus sungguhan, aku pasti di wawancara seperti ini!"_ Pikir Rin.

Berikut yang tertulis di _Debut corner:_

 _Q: Apa yang membuatmu ingin menjadi komikus?_

 _A: Karena aku merasa tergerak._

 _Q: Berikutnya ingin mencoba membuat cerita seperti apa?_

 _A: Terserah yang kuinginkan. Mungkin macam-macam._

 _"Ah, nggak bersahabat banget dia! Jawabnya ketus sekali! Benar-benar Kaito!"_ Pikir Rin seraya _sweatdrop_.

" _Hm, apa selanjutnya?"_ Pikir Rin seraya membalik halaman tersebut.

 _Q: Apa tujuanmu selanjutnya?_

 _A: Aku ingin menciptakan komik yang belum pernah ada selama ini. Aku ingin menggambar komik yang hanya bisa di gambar olehku._

 _Q: Siapa komikus yang kau kagumi?_

 _A: Tidak ada._

 _'Pikirkan sendiri letak kesalahnya dimana!'_

 _'Seumur hidup kau nggak akan bisa menjadi diriku meskipun berusaha!'_

Rin terdiam membaca jawaban-jawaban Kaito di tambah apa yang dikatakan kemarin.

"Ah _, wakatta.."_ Desah Rin Pelan.

"Rin? Rin? Rin Kagamine?" panggil seseorang.

"Akk! _Gomen nasai,_ Ring- _san!"_ Seru Rin tiba-tiba. Ternyata yang tadi memanggilnya mengembalikan dirinya ke kenyatan adalaah Ring.

" _Daijoubu daijoubu,_ aku hanya heran melihat perubahan sikap wajahmu!" kata Ring seraya tertawa, "Nah, gimana kalau kita mulai pertemuannya sekarang? Kaito sudah datang dan aku sudah selesai membereskan file-file."

 _"Gomen,_ Ring- _san!_ Hari ini izinkan aku pulang!" Seru Rin .

"Eh, Rin?" Tanya Ring heran melihat perubahan sikap Rin, yang tadinya _gloomy_ karena memikirkan kata-kata Kaito kemarin, menjadi ceria saat membaca komik majalah Girls terbitan ulang tiga tahun lalu, kemudian tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk membatalkan pertemuan? Ada apa sebenarnya?

" _Sumimasen! Oyurushi kudasai!"_ Seru Rin. Agak tidak enak hati meninggalkan Ring tanpa tahu apa-apa. Namun, Rin berjanji dalam hati agar nanti minta maaf kepada Ring karena membatalkan pertemuan tiba-tiba serta menjelaskan alasannya kenapa.

" _Kaito, semua yang kau bicarakan dan perlihatkan merupakan hal baru bagiku!"_ Pikir Rin seraya tersenyum. Ia kini telah berlari keluar dari gedung redaksi—tidak menabrak siapa-siapa kali ini—hanya muka-muka penasaran mengapa Rin berlari-lari dengan muka penuh rasa 'tidak sabar!' di pagi hari.

" _Mungkin aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku, kalau bersamamu! Tidak menirumu! Tapi, menggunakan apa yang aku sendiri imajinasikan_!" Pikir Rin ia memasuki stasiun kereta.

" _Aku akhirnya mengerti!"_ Seru Rin tak sadar menyuarakan suara hatinya saat ia masuk ke dalam kereta tujuan rumahnya. Orang-orang menatap Rin heran, Rin merona sedikit namun cepat-cepat ia lupakan. Ia kini memandang ke arah jalanan yang dilalui kereta _shinkansen_ milik Rin. Dengan perasaan berdebar-debar.

* * *

 _Di sekitar situ indah. Hamparan bunga, rumput sebatas mata kaki, angin bersemilir pelan. Di langit, awan putih bergumpal, tidak terlalu banyak sehingga panasnya tidak menyengat tertutup awan. Rin ada disana. Merasakan semilir angin yang membelai badannya. Ia mengenakan dress putih selutut. Topi besar bewarna cokelat dan sandal yang terbuat dari anyaman kayu dengan hiasan bunga bewarna kuning. Untuk beberapa saat, Rin tertawa seraya berputar-putar, menikmati keindahan sekitarnya. Ia jadi merindukan kampungnya, yang persis seperti dunia apapun itu yang tengah Rin masuki._

 _"Kenapa aku bisa di kampung halaman ya?" Tanya Rin, namun ia mengangkat bahu tidak peduli._

 _"Mungkin mimpi! Wah, aku kangen sekali berada disini!" Seru Rin seraya tersenyum. Namun, matanya menangkap seorang laki-laki yang tengah bersandar di pohon. Ia mengenakan kemeja putih yang lengannya di gulung sesiku, lengan bawah yang tak terlindung baju itu terlihat sedikit kecokelatan. Selain itu, ia mengenakan celana panjang cokelat. Ia juga terlihat..ah..terlihat bimbang dan tengah berpikir! Dan dia..oh..dia..memiliki rambut yang sama persis dengan Rin._

 _"L-Len?" Tanya Rin gugup. Tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan saudara kandung yang bahkan tidak sempat ia kenali wajahnya. Namun, ia yakin Len pasti wajahnya mirip dengan wajahnya._

 _"Len?! Seru Rin lalu berlari menuju Len dan memeluknya. Menumpahkan tangisan yang selama ini Rin tahan._

 _"Len..Len..Len..L-Len!" Seru Rin mengulang nama saudara kembarnya yang tak pernah berhasil lahir itu dengan senang._

 _"Rin?" Tanyanya. Suaranya..oh suaranya.. Rin menangis kencang._

 _"Ternyata benar kau, Len! Aku, aku, aku.." Rin sibuk berusaha menghentikan air matanya namun tak kunjung berhenti. Ia begitu bahagia._

 _"Tenanglah, coba untuk tarik napas perlahan, " saran Len dengan lembut. Manik Matanya..mata yang sama dengan milik Rin terlihat memandang Rin dengan teduh._

 _"M-maaf! Aku benar-benar kakak yang buruk! Cengeng sekali aku!" Seru Rin yang sudah bisa mengontrol tangisnya kemudian tersenyum lembut._

 _"Ka-Kakak?" Tanya Len._

 _"Iya, aku kakakmu! Len Kagamine, aku kakak kembarmu!" Seru Rin senang._

 _"D-demo! Aku tidak punya kakak!" Seru Len._

 _"A-apa maksudmu? Aku jelas-jelas kakak kembarmu yang lahir 8 menit lebih cepat!" kata Rin terbata-bata._

 _"Ta-tadi kau sebut Kagamine?" Tanyanya. Rin mengangguk bingung._

 _"Ya! Itu nama belakangmu!" Seru Rin meyakinkan._

 _"Ti-tidak! Namaku, nama belakangku bukan Kagamine! Aku juga tak mungkin punya kakak kembar!" Seru Len terlihat bingung._

 _"La-lalu, siapa?" Tanya Rin. Air matanya hendak tumpah kembali._

 _"Aku, aku, Len Kagene atau Kagene Len!" Katanya. Rin mendorong sosok yang ia sebut 'Len'. Ia terlihat tidak percaya._

 _"Ka-kau? Tokoh komikku?" Tanya Rin._

 _"Ya, dulu nama belakangku Kagamine! Entah alasan apa, diganti menjadi Kagene!" Jelas Len. Rin mendesah, teringat bahwa air mata Rin selalu membasahi kertas naskah komik yang sedang ia buat setiap ia menulis 'Kagamine'. Jadi, agar ia tidak merusak kertas naskahnya Rin memustukan untuk mengganti nama tokoh buatannya. Berhasil, ia mungkin masih terbayang tapi ia setidaknya tidak menangis._

 _"Souka..Aku..aku minta maaf telah salah orang.." Kata Rin lesu. Ia tahan air matanya, berusaha tegar._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, walau aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi kamu berhak menangis! Kau kan juga yang membuat aku!" Kata Len 'Kagene'. Rin mendesah lalu mengangguk, benar seperti apa yang di katakan 'Len Kagene' yang menciptakan dia adalah Rin bukan tuhan, bukan lahir dari rahim Lenka._

 _"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ceritakan masalahmu padaku! Itu sebagai balas budi sebagai telah menciptakan aku!" Kata Len._

 _Rin menceritakan segalanya, ceritanya cukup tersendat di beberapa waktu karena Rin menangis mengingatnya. Namun, ia tersenyum di part bagian ia bertemu dengan Kaito. Mempunyai sahabat pengertian seperti Meiko dan Miku. Ah, dan juga.. Gakupo. Selesai menceritakan hal itu, Len terlihat terdiam lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia menyerahkan sehelai sapu tangan putih dengan pinggiran garis hijau. Rin membalas senyuman Len, menerima sapu tangan itu._

 _"Sekarang, apakah aku boleh menceritakan kisahku? Aku rasanya tak tahan menceritakannya," kata Len. Rin sedikit bingung mengapa Len tidak menanggapi cerita Rin, namun Rin membiarkan saja dan bersiap mendengarkan apa yang hendak kitakan Len._

 _"Besok, Gumi akan pergi..." Len mengawali ceritanya._

 _"Eh?" Rin tersadar bahwa itu plot yang mirip dengan yang ia rencanakan/ia inginkan namun tidak disukai Kaito._

 _"Kau pasti tahu, dia mengajakku pergi bersamanya," ucap Len seraya memandang langit biru._

 _"Tapi, sebenarnya aku.."_

 _Len meneruskan ceritanya. Rin kaget. Apa yang di katakan Len, berbeda dengan yang ia inginkan untuk ending 'Len dan Gumi'._

 _"Ingatlah, kami hidup di pikiranmu. Jangan meniru orang lain. Yang tahu endingnya, hanya kamu, Rin. Dan-dan..kau tadi dengar apa yang kuceritakan bukan?"_

 _Rin terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ia mengerti! Ia akhirnya tahu apa yang harusnya jadi ending komiknya!_

 _"Wakatta, Len! Arigatou gozaimasu!" Seru Rin seraya tersenyum lebar. Len terlihat kaget dengan perubahan ekspresi Rin, lalu kemudian tersenyum lembut._

 _"Aku tidak membantu apa-apa," jelas Len dengan lembut._

 _"Kamu membantuku, kok!" Seru Rin seraya tersenyum riang._

 _Seumur hidup, aku nggak akan bisa menggambar komik seperti Kaiko Shion! Kenapa? Sebab aku bukan Kaiko! Aku Rin Kagamine! Aku nggak perlu menjadi Kaiko Shion!_

 _"Aku akan membuat seperti apa yang Kaito harapkan! Aku akan membuat komik sendiri tanpa meniru gaya tulisan miliknya!" Seru Rin seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah Len. Len tersenyum lembut. Namun, saat Rin hendak menuju portal yang bersinar putih. Ia mendengar Len berkata sesuatu, sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak mendadak. Namun, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Belari semakin mantap menuju cahaya tersebut._

 _Apa yang dikatakan Len di terakhir kali Rin pergi?_

 _Len berkata, "Aku sungguh ingin punya kakak sepertimu! Kalau Len bisa lahir, ia pasti senang sekali punya kakak sepertimu! Namun, ia sekarang bahagia disana. Mengawasimu. Tersenyum saat kau tahu apa yang benar dan menjauhi yang salah. Ingatlah Rin, Len tak pernah pergi meninggalkanmu! Ia hidup di hatimu! Mengawasimu setiap saat. Karena, ia menyayangi kakaknya!"_

* * *

 **Kaito POV:**

"Kaitoo! Sudah selesai di gambar chapter itu?" Seru Ring seraya menekan-nekan tombol bel kamar apartemen milikku.

"Bisakah kau menekannya sekali saja? Kupingku rasanya sakit sekali!" Gerutuku keluar dari kamar milikku. Aku yang tadi hanya ber- _boxer_ ria, buru buru mengenakan _sweater_ lengan panjang warna biru dengan tulisan bewarna putih, dan celana jeans panjang. Bisa saja Rin yang bertamu. E-eh bukan berarti aku mengharapkan Rin yang datang, ya! A-aku hanya berpikir, tidak pantas bertemu dengan anak kelas 7 SMP dengan _boxer_ saja. Shock lalu pingsan, aku yang harus menagani biaya rumah sakitnya. Eh, kenapa aku jadi mikir kejauhan sih?

" _Nee,_ gimana komiknya? Sudah di gambar?" Tanya Ring tanpa memedulikan gerutuanku.

"Sudah lumayan, walaupun benar yah, aku nggak suka kalau seperti ini! Bisa saja dia merubah di saat detik-detik terakhir ini ya," kataku berandai-andai.

"Kau jelas berkhayal, ia hari ini sepertinya ada acara hingga membatalkan pertemuan kita kali ini," kata Ring seraya mengangkat bahu.

Kaito menatap kearah jam tangannya yang terpasang di tangan kirinya, "Kau benar, lagipula ini sudah jam 6! Sudah lewat jam malamnya, heran saja, jam malamnya sungguh terlalu sore!"

"Kaito jadi suka bergosip? Wah-wah!" Ledek Ring seraya tertawa.

"Apa-apaan! Tentu saja, tidak! A-aku hanya berkomentar!" Seru Kaito dengan wajah merah padam.

"Berkomentar dengan bergosip itu gak terlalu beda lho, dalam kasusmu ini gosip!" Kata Ring. Hampir saja Kaito melemparkan sandal rumahnya ke wajah Ring jika ia tidak ingat bahwa Ring punya acara sehabis dari rumah Kaito. Ring mengenakan mantel musim dingin walau sebenarnya di baliknya ia mengenakan dress sutra lembut warna pink dengan pita besar ungu dengan renda bewarna emas, Ring juga mengenakan high heals ungu yang disimpan di tasnya. Kini Ring mengenakan mantel musim dingin warna cokelat, stocking panjang hitam, syal cokelat dan boots cokelat. Bagaimana Kaito bisa tahu? Kaito sendiri yang membantu Ring memilihkan baju yang sesuai dengan cara Ring mengirimkan foto-foto baju yang akan ia kenakan dan meminta pendapat Kaito.

"Dandanmu menor sekali!" ketus Kaito.

"Kau ini, sekali-kali berkatalah jujur! Ups, maksudku kau memang sudah jujur tentang semuanya, kecuali satu!" Pancing Ring.

"Apa?" Tanya Kaito.

"Perasaanmu! Perasaanmu terhadap Rin!" Kata Ring diikuti gelak tawanya. Tawanya renyah dan Ring memerkan lesung pipitnya. Kaito terdiam menatap Ring. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Ah, _gomen_ , ngomong-ngomong cepat selesaikan naskahnya! Deadlinenya sebentar lagi!" Kata Ring saat menyadari Kaito terdiam.

"Tak masalah, nah, pergilah jauh-jauh!" Usir Kaito.

" _Mou, warui!_ Ah, ya sebaiknya kita atur jauh-jauh hari pertemuan kita selanjutnya! Soalnya, aku takut kejadian tadi terulang lagi!" Kata Ring.

"Kalau kejadian tadi terulang lagi, akan kuhukum dia!" Kata Kaito. Ring tertawa karena jelas tahu Kaito hanya bercanda.

"Kaito.."

"Ng?"

"Maaf, tadi aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau berhak, aku harusnya tidak menerapkan peraturan seperti itu kepadamu."

"Tapi,"

"Sudahlah, pergi. Dia menunggu."

Ring mengangguk dan hendak pergi, namun mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru!

* * *

 _The end! Yaah, ga nyangka bakal cliffhanger kan? Huehuhue. Fic ini sudah complete! Nanti, akan kuubah menjadi mark as complete kalau aku tidak mager._

 _Arigatou telah me—_

 _Miku: "Gomen Minna-san, tentu saja masih ada lanjutan ceritanya! Maaf Rika potong di tengah-tengah!"_

 _Rika: "Ah, ganggu kejailanku saja kau -3-"_

 _Miku: "Oke, yuk dilanjut!"_

* * *

 **Rin POV**

 _"Len, ayo pergi denganku!"_

 _"Eng, Gumi, aku sudah memikirkannya.."_

Aku terengah-engah berlari. Mungkin sekarang berat badanku menurun satu kilo, tidak apa-apa lah! Aku kini tengah menaiki tangga darurat karena liftnya macet! Kenapa sih, disaat seperti ini malah liftnya tidak berfungsi?! Aku harus naik lima lantai!

"Ah! _CHOTTO MATTE KUDASAAAI, RING-SAN, KAITO-KUN!"_ Seru Rin.

"Eh?" Mereka berdua berpandangan.

"Rin? Ada apa?" Tanya Ring, heran melihat Rin terlihat terengah-engah.

"Eh, kenapa kemari? Aku mengantuk," ucap Kaito malas-malasan. Kalau saja Rin tahu, bahwa tadi Kaito mengharapkan Rin datang, pasti meronalah wajah Kaito, si cowok super jujur dan cuek itu! Tapi, kalau soal perasaan mah nggak bisa ungkapin terus!

"Aku sudah dapat ide!" Seru Rin.

"Ide?" Tanya Ring.

"Ya! Ide untuk _ending_ cerita sebenarnya!" Seru Rin.

"H-hah?!" Seru Ring dan Kaito, padahal Kaito hanya berkhayal ngasal dan ia beneran terjadi?

"Kumohon! I-izinkan aku! Untuk..untuk mengganti _endingnya!"_ Seru Rin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

* * *

 **Info:**

 ***** **Takoyaki** adalah nama makanan asal daerah Kansai di Jepang, berbentuk bola-bola kecil dengan diameter 3-5 cm yang dibuat dari adonan tepung terigu diisi potongan gurita di dalamnya. Terkadang bisa diisi dengan ayam, dan sebagainya.

* **Okonomiyaki** adalah makanan Jepang dengan bahan tepung terigu yang diencerkan dengan air atau dashi, ditambah kol, telur ayam, makanan laut atau daging dan digoreng di atas penggorengan datar yang disebut teppan

 ***Senbei** adalah makanan ringan asal Jepang yang dibuat dari tepung beras atau tepung serealia yang lain

 ***C** **hawanmushi** adalah makanan Jepang yang dibuat dari campuran telur ayam dan dashi yang dikukus di dalam mangkuk. Makanan ini dihidangkan bersama mangkuknya dan dimakan sebagai makanan pembuka.

 ***Café au lait** adalah campuran kopi hitam yang tajam dengan susu panas. Café au lait memiliki kesamaan dengan caffé latte tetapi café au lait menggunakan kopi hitam dan bukan espresso.

 ***Beelzebub** adalah pangeran dari Seraphim, hanya di bawah Leviathan. Beelzebub bersama dengan Lucifer dan Leviathan, adalah 3 malaikat yang jatuh. Oleh Peter Binsfeld ia di klasifikasikan dengan _Gluttony._

 ***Dorayaki** adalah kue yang berasal dari Jepang. Dorayaki termasuk ke dalam golongan kue tradisional Jepang. Kue ini bentuknya bundar sedikit tembam, dibuat dari dua lembar panekuk yang direkatkan dengan selai kacang merah atau bisa dengan variasi rasa lain.

 ***** **Mochi** adalah kue Jepang yang terbuat dari beras ketan, ditumbuk sehingga lembut dan lengket, kemudian dibentuk menjadi bulat. Di Jepang, kue ini sering dibuat dan dimakan pada saat perayaan tradisional mochitsuki atau perayaan tahun baru Jepang

 ***Latte** adalah espresso atau kopi yang dicampur dengan susu dan memiliki lapisan busa yang tipis di bagian atasnya. Perbandingan antara susu dengan kopi pada caffè latte adalah 2:1.

 ***Melonpan** adalah roti manis dari Jepang berupa roti berlapis adonan biskuit di atasnya. Meskipun disebut roti melon, roti ini sama sekali tidak rasa melon, hanya saja bentuknya bundar serta bagian atas roti mirip kulit melon

 ***Receh** adalah humor yang nggak terlalu lucu atau bisa di sebut Garing!

 ***Tgif** atau _Thanks god it's friday!_ adalah bahasa yang biasanya digunakan pada hari jumat. Dikarenakan, jumat dekat dengan hari _Weekend._ Maka, terkadang orang-orang bersemangat saat hari jumat.

* * *

Aloha, ini Rika Miyake! Bagaimana pendapat kalian soal chapter ini ^W^

Yak, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

* * *

Saatnya membalas review~

 **Panda dayo**

Rin: "Hm, tapi kayaknya kalau panda- _san_ yang jadi produsernya, kayaknya bakal ancur deh."

Len: *Angguk-angguk setuju*

Rika: "Hush, ga sopan dasar dua anak gembleng!" *jitak kepala Rin sama Len*

Eh, apakah LenGumi OTP nya panda- _san?_ wah, _yokatta~_

 _Yuuyanhe?_ Vocaloid china itu kah? Apa yang membuat Panda- _san_ jadi ngeship mereka? Btw, gw gak pernah denger suara mereka. Apakah bagus? Kelihatnnya, mereka menarik '3'

Soal cemburu apa enggak, bisa diketahui kok disini. huehuehue, Kaitonya tsundere gitu deh. Ahahaha~

Kaito: "S-siapa yang cemburu! Punyaku tentu lebih bagus! Dan demi tuhan berapa kali kubilang, aku gak tsundere!"

Rika: "Halah, kamu bilang begitu dengan pipi memerah! Dasar, ngaku aja sih!"

Miku: "Hush, sesama tsundere jangan ngejek." /langsungdiem/

Rika: "Tapi, gue kuudere.."

Kaito: "Halah, sendirinya gamau ngaku. Padahal ada campuran kuudere tsundere gitu."

Miku: "Kau juga nggak di posisi yang tepat buat ngejek Rika, Kaito.." *sweatdrop*

Itu..maksudnya muji Ring atau apa..

Ehm, soal kepala editor kayaknya bakal muncul-

Oke, nggak spoiler oke enggak.

Tapi, Rika juga suka Len mode ikemen gitu deh ^w^. Mak, kayak gitu aja udah bikin ngefly sama nosebleed. Apalagi, kalau Lenkai TERUS LEN NYA SHOTA GITU KAWAII KAWAII GEMASH KAYA DEDE GEMASH-

Len & Kaito: "FUJOSHI dan FANGIRLINGNYA KUMAT! HENTIKAN DIA SEBELUM DIA BIKIN FIC YAOI!"

Rika: "Oke enggak kawan, sungguh enggak. Bisa nggak kalian bantu ini nosebleed..tolong.."

Gingantic OTN kan bicarain *piiip* /digebukkarenaharusnyaingetrating/

Ini udah update~

 **Kaijouchan**

Etto, gomen! Maaf, Lenku nggak muncul kali ini~ Demo, lain kali aku akan bikin fic Lenku kok~

 **Fuyuki25**

Arigatou, gozaimasu fuyuki~ Aih jadi maloe /ditabok

Kamu juga semangat ya~

 **Hirohiraku1412**

Eh iya, itu mirip cerita senkoi kesukaanku. Kebetulan aku ngoleksi ceritanya..

Miku: "Jangan pamer lu, jir" /nabokRika

Iyaa, kusuka gaya bahasmu nak~ dan, kenapa kakak..aku kedengaran tua *balik meja* apalagi, pernah dipanggil tante dan om. Apa salah hamba, ya tuhan /pundung/

Makin nyebelin? makin manis? makin ganteng?udahdariduluitumah, makin cantik? makinhot?

okeinimelenceng.

Ini udah di update~

Kamu juga semangat terus~

* * *

 **Character biodata:**

Name: Suzune Ring

Birthday: 10 December

Blood type: A

Height: 160 cm

Love: Melonpan, Mochi, Dorayaki, kesopanan, keteraturan (namun, kadang ia juga suka terbebas dari aturan), salju, musim gugur, orang yang suka menggosip (makanya ia kurang suka bergaul dengan perempuan, terutama yang _famous_ )

Dislike: Orang yang suka bergosip (bukan karena bercanda dan ini dilakukan berkali-kali), hal yang berubah dan belum ia persiapkan.

Ring dan Kaito ini memiliki hubungan yang ehemjangandisinidehnantispoilerehem. Namun, yang jelas Kaito telah mengenal lama Ring. Saat editor Kaito pindah keluar negeri, Kaito yang mengusulkan untuk Ring bekerja sebagai editornya. Lalu, Ring juga sedang _in relationship_ dengan seseorang (sampai sekarang masih rahasia) Ring ini orang yang suka kesopnanan, namun jika ia sudah dekat dengan orang tersebut ia akan berperilaku bebas namun masih tahu etika.


End file.
